Fall In
by TwilightOMEJEJ
Summary: Mariah and Katya are obese, and they get made fun of all their childhood life. They move away and when they come back 7 years later you'll be surprised what's in store.- Better summary inside. 3
1. New Beginning

**Summary: Mariah and Katya have been made fun their whole life because of their weight. When they move away from their dad to live with their mom, something incredible reveals itself. Now, they are going back to Forks because of a tragic death. Who will they meet there? Will it ever be the same? ~~~ Sorry, not really better than the first summary. **

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

* * *

Fall In

Katya POV

The airplane trip to Forks was miserable. I was bored and I didn't

have anything to do, but mostly I was just nervous. Forks was my personal

hell hole. My sister and I absolutely hated it. I looked over to Mariah as

she was silently napping. It goes way back 7 years ago when I was only

9. We were living with our dad, Robert, at the time. He made Mariah go a

year earlier than she was supposed to just so he could keep us together.

He thought it would better this way. He had enrolled us in Forks Elementary

School and it was our first day.

_Flashback: We pulled up to the big building and I helped Mariah out of the_

_car. It intimidated both of us. I could tell this because both of our hands_

_were shaking. We walked into the classroom and went to go find the_

_teacher. A big woman came to us. She had wrinkles and glasses so I_

_figured she was our teacher._

"_Hello there," she said, "I am Mrs. Simpson. What is your name?"_

_Mariah moved so she was hidden behind me._

"_Oh a little shy I see," She mumbled._

"_Well go over to the chubbies, I mean cubbies. and put your stuff in them," she told us. She was making fun of us and our weight but I was past the point of caring._

_We walked over to the cubbies slowly. I watched as the other kids_

_played with each other. I sat next to her desk and the lesson began._

_The day passed really slow and I was ready to drop out of school when_

_the recess bell rang. Mariah and I grabbed our books as the rest of the_

_class rushed outside to play on the playground. When we got out there we_

_found a nice spot and began reading. A while later, a bronze haired boy_

_came up to me and slapped the book out of my hand. I looked up and saw_

_his beautiful green eyes. He mesmerized me, and he was the first guy I_

_had a crush on. Behind him I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair, a short girl_

_with black hair, a boy with short brown hair who was taller than the rest, a_

_boy with blonde curly hair, and then a short boy with black cropped hair._

"_That wasn't nice," I said and picked up my book and dusted it off._

"_Well your ugly and fat," He responded. The blonde girl came up and_

_kissed him on the cheek. I ignored him because I was used to that kind_

_of thing. They went away but little did I know that the teasing was just_

_beginning._

_At lunch I took my nachos and started walking with Mariah to an empty lunch table. When we passed the lunch table of the Cullens and Hales and that one Black, Edward stuck out his foot and tripped me. I landed face first into my nachos. His whole table started laughing._

_Then Emmett managed to say between his fits of hysteria, "I guess she_

_couldn't wait until she got the table."_

_I got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom. I was crying and I couldn't get the cheese and chili out of my hair. Rosalie and Alice had come into the bathroom and offered to help me clean my hair. They told me they_

_would get it and to just close my eyes. I didn't know why I trusted them but_

_I did. When I opened my eyes, they had scissors in their hands and were_

_snipping away at my brown locks. They had a handful in each hand and_

_were giggling. Then they saw me tear up and ran and laughed. I went_

_to the principal's office in tears. They took me and Mariah home that day._

_Flashback Over—_

Many more things happened to me and Mariah over that one year. I am

glad that after that year we moved in with my mom. Now we have to go

back to that dreadful place because our mother passed away. We have

to live with our dad. I am very anxious to be starting sophomore year at

Forks High School. I am mostly scared that the Cullens and Hales and

the Black will be there. But maybe I got lucky and they moved away.

Mariah POV

I sat back on the air plane seat, listening to my iPod. I didn't want to go

back to that damn place called Forks. I remember when I was about only 8

years old, me and my sister Katya were living with our father Robert Ganov.

He had signed us up to go to this forks elementary school. But it wasn't

just an Elementary school, it was more like hell. Only because my 4th grade

elementary year was ruined by some Cullens, Hales, and the Jacob Black

dude, the guy I had a crush on. They were all teasing me because I had

glasses, and because I was naturally chubby. I remember my first day at

Forks Elementary School.

_-Flashback- Our dad had dropped us off at school. And once we entered_

_that classroom, or what I call the crap hole I hid behind my sister. Mrs._

_Simpson our teacher had announced our arrival and once she did people_

_threw spit balls at us and they all started "booing" only because stupid_

_Jacob Black started it all. I was about to start crying but I held in my tears._

_I sat up front in the classroom, and right behind me was Jacob or who_

_I called 'The Black Kid' in my mind. (He really isn't black) we began the_

_lesson with Math. The teacher was teaching us long division and just_

_because I was the first one to raise my hand, I heard people mumbling_

_to them 'nerd' but I didn't let that stop me from trying to enjoy my day._

_The bell for Recess rang. Like always Katya and I would take our_

_books and head outside. I would always be seated on the little bench they_

_had parked near the basketball court. Then I remember Jacob would come_

_up to me, snatch my book from my hands, throw it on the ground and step_

_on it like it was a bug. I would always lose my temper so I grabbed the_

_nearest object next to me (which was a basketball) and threw it at his large head. And then I ran. And took my book with me. Then I got in trouble and was sent to the Principals office. Which I was used to by the first 3 weeks. Then I remember lunch. I got some nacho's and started to go over to where_

_Katya was already sitting but Jacob instead tipped the tray over and all my_

_nachos landed on my outfit. I wanted to throw an apple at his stupid huge_

_head but I didn't want to get in trouble._

"_What was that for" I asked_

"_I don't know" he responded_

"_Next time try to aim for her mouth, you know how she gets hungry" said_

_the tall brunette guy, and then everyone started laughing at me. I dumped_

_all the food in the trash, and pretended for the rest of the day to act like I_

_was sick. So me and Katya went home early. And our nightmare had just_

_begun_

_-End of Flashback-_

I remember those times. But now I just hope I won't be seeing the Cullens,

the Hales, and Blacky at Forks High school, but I had a feeling I would.

* * *

**This is our first story and it involves 2 authors that are at different levels of writing. Do not review if you are going to say hurtful things to us, but ENJOY! There is more so be on a look out if you like it. Though we strongly recommend you should :P. It may later on involve another crossover with Avatar: The Last ****Airbender. We do recommend reviews that include tips of improvement not strongly worded messages saying how much we suck. Good Readings! **


	2. Awakening

**One thing to inform you about. We might be posting a new chapter everyday or maybe more than 1 chapter a day (this does not include if something happens during the day when we are supposed to post. If such a thing happens, forgive us, but we will try to make it up to you). The reason being is because we already have the story in such an advanced position and we want to catch you guys up to where we are for the moment. **

**_Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything._**

**

* * *

**

Fall In Chapter 2

Katya POV

Mariah and I grabbed our luggage and headed towards the exit. I kind of

had jet lag and wasn't feeling so great. When we stepped into the cold

Fork's air, I shivered. Dad was waiting in his police car and when he saw us

stepped out of it. I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. My luggage

thumped to the ground. Then Mariah got her turn to hug dad.

"You guys have changed so much. I can't even recognize you anymore. Where did my pudgy little milk duds go," He teased. It was as close dad could get to a compliment.

"Thanks Dad," I answered sarcastically and Mariah rolled her eyes.

We put our luggage in the trunk and took our seats in the car. Our dad wasn't much of a talker so he tried making small conversations, but we ended up being silent for most of the way there. My head was throbbing so I set it on the cold window. It dulled the pain, but it wasn't totally gone. I thought about bad memories as I closed my eyes.

_Flashback: The horrible year was almost over and the dance was coming_

_up. Of course Mariah and I didn't get asked. We were each other's best_

_friend. I had made a friend before but Edward scared her off before we_

_could really get to know each other. Mariah and I were going to stay home_

_and watch a movie. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. When_

_I opened the door Edward was standing there with a rose in his hand._

"_Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked._

"_Yes!" I squealed. I always had a crush on him so of course I would have_

_said yes._

_That night I put on my favorite dress and he accompanied me to the dance._

_We had gotten through the door and he left my side and sprinted towards_

_Rosalie. He gave her a kiss on the lips and then grinned evilly at me. There_

_was a huge pack of kids there including the Cullens, the Hales, and that_

_Black guy. They all pulled out from behind them water balloons and water_

_guns. Then they sprayed me with that foul smelling liquid. I rushed outside_

_and ran crying home that night. Mariah asked me what had happened but_

_I was crying too hard. Once she calmed me down, I told her what had_

_happened._

_End Flashback—_

When we left Forks at the end of 4th grade I vowed to hate them forever.

We arrived at our house old, white, Victorian house. For a moment, I forgot how beautiful it had been. Dad had fixed it up a little, because I remember the paint used to be faded and chipped off. Now it was fresh and made the house look almost like new. We took our luggage out of the car and into the house. Dad led us up to the stairs to the one room we have to share. We put our stuff in our bathroom and then went downstairs for dinner. I didn't feel like eating because of the jet lag so I just went upstairs fixed myself up to go to bed then sat in my bed reading a book. Mariah came and did the same.

"Go to bed, You guys have school tomorrow," Dad yelled from downstairs.

I groaned internally and externally. Mariah groaned at the same time.

"At least we are not those helpless little girls we were before," She smiled

and turned off her light.

Yes, She was right we were changed. We weren't chubby anymore. We

were slender and skinny. Our faces had cleared up from the acne and I

didn't have braces anymore. In their place were perfectly straight white

teeth. Mariah had gotten contacts. Our hair wasn't straw like anymore it

was thick and soft. Plus, we knew how to style it now. Of course we had

our secret weapon. We were kind of magical. We knew how to bend the

elements. I can water bend and Mariah can earth bend. We have mastered

our powers by now because we got them when we were 12. I can do

many things with my water bending. I can freeze things, control water,

heal, and blood bend. The last one is for very desperate times. I don't like

controlling the water in another person's body to make them my puppet.

I then shifted into a dream and quietly slept.

Mariah pov

The sun rose and I woke up. I went over to Katya's bed and told her to

wake up. I told her to get dressed, and get fixed up. Katya was to drive us

to school in the black rusty truck, Dad had given her. I went back into my

closet and decided on what to wear for school. I decided to wear my skinny

jeans, and I red t-shirt that said "Bite me". I remember in 4th grade dad had

dresses us in these ugly, horrible clothes. So it was all up to mom. But they

had gotten a divorce.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the day before our Halloween party and our dad had dressed me up_

_in a long sleeve shirt with a lot of ribbons on it followed by some short that_

_had ponies on them, and a big bow in my hair. And one time Alice Cullen_

_the girl who was dating 'The Black' came up to me and said_

"_Why are you wearing your Halloween costume" and then everyone started_

_to laugh, and so that's why me and Katya always brought an extra pair of_

_clothes with us that we had picked out to wear and change into once we_

_arrived at school._

_-End flashback-_

I put on my black converse and brushed my teeth, and hair, put on

deodorant, and I was ready. Breakfast was on the table (actually pizza, that

dad ordered, since he couldn't cook) but none of us were hungry. I jumped

into the black truck and Katya drove off.

"Want to go to the Mall and tell dad school went great" I suggested

"No, as much as I want to, we can't. Dad would be disappointed in us"

she said and turned a right, and before you know it we were here. Who

knew we lived so close to death We got out of the truck. All eyes were

on us because apparently we were the new peeps in town. I grabbed my

backpack from the trunk and paid no attention to the people staring at us. I

managed to put a smile on my face because I felt cool, and then someone

stopped us.

"Hi, you must be the new girls of Forks High School" said a light brunette

haired girl.

"Ya" Katya answered.

"Well I am Anna, and I am to guide you and help you if you need any help"

she advised us.

"Well if we need anything we will sure give you a call" I said and we both

left, and went inside to register, and get our schedule. I thought once we

walked through the doors I spotted a black haired guy. Then I looked back

and I saw the Cullens, Hales, and Black looking at us. I felt awesome.

Katya POV

We walked into Mrs. Hafflefield's class; she was the math teacher. I

wondered what she looked like when I read her name off my schedule card. A toothpicky lady came around. She was wearing a weird ugly skirt and a

matching shirt.

"You must be Katya and Mariah," she assumed in a sweet voice.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I handed her my schedule so she could sign it. When I

was about to go take my seat in the back she told us to stay up in the front

of the class. I hoped she didn't make us introduce ourselves. I don't want

to talk in front of the class. However, that is exactly what she made us do.

The class filed into their seats one by one. A loud short girl with black hair

came in. I would never forget that face, any of their faces. This one was

Alice Cullen. She wasn't one of my major bullies but she was just as bad.

She was the one that cut my hair with Rosalie. I looked away and she took

her seat next to her friend. Her desk was in front of mine, which was in the

back.

The teacher began, "Before we start we have 2 new students that

will introduce themselves and say something about themselves."

I groaned internally. She pointed to me and I had to start.

"I am Katya Ganova," I said.

"And I am Mariah Ganova," Mariah announced.

Recognition and surprise crossed everybody's face, but the most surprised

face I saw was Alice's. She mumbled something to the girl next to her and

I was guessing it was about us. After this class period she was probably

going to tell her friends and then they would bully us again like always. I

hoped that would not be the case.

"We moved back to Forks," I said and then moved towards the back so I

could take my seat.

Mariah remained up there because she hadn't said anything. A guy in the

front row raised his hand.

"What Bradley?" The teacher asked annoyed.

"What made you move back?" He asked Mariah.

Mariah rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face at him.

She sighed, "Our mom died."

Then she moved to the back and took her seat next to me. The class

moved very slowly. Throughout the whole time I had my guard up

because a devil was in front of me. I paid attention but it was hard.

The bell finally rang and the class had officially ended. Alice bounced out

of her seat and turned to me.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I grumbled.

"Want to be friends?" she asked me.

"No," I hissed and then left with Mariah after me.

We headed towards our next class, Language Arts.

Mariah POV

I entered language arts with Katya, and we took our seats in the middle of

the classroom. Black had entered the room and took his seat right behind

me. I got a little suspicious. Then he tapped me on the shoulder and I

turned around and he started talking to me.

"I see your hitting on me already. But I can't help it that I'm just naturally

beautiful"

I rolled my eyes and faced to the front of the room.

"You are too" he added, but I tried to avoid it. Ms. Clareen walked in the

room, each handing us a text book.

"This," she began, "is your new best friend. You will use it every day and for every homework assignment. DO NOT LOSE IT!"

She advised us and dropped the heavy text book on my puny desk.

"Now before we get started, just so everyone knows we have two new

members of the Forks High school family. So please welcome Katya, and

Mariah Ganova." She said.

They all looked at both of us, and it felt awkward. However, soon after we began the lesson.

After the lesson was over the bell rang.

"You are dismissed" said and I rose from my chair and handed

her my schedule card so she would sign it. I exited through the door and

Jacob and Emmett were staring at us.

"I find it strange how now, they aren't bullying us anymore" I said to Katya

and she shrugged.

"Maybe we have improved on our look" she responded, and then we

both went off to Social Studies, or History. While we were at our lockers

putting up our new best friend in our locker, Rosalie Hale, the blonde

headed girl who was possibly dating Edward, the bronze haired guy

who Katya had a crush on in Elementary school, came up to us both.

"Hi" she said giving us a little wave "Hey" we both responded.

"I love your skinny jeans" she complemented to me

"Oh thanks. I love your ring. It would be an a shame if you lost it"

"Uhh… ya" she said and faced Katya.

"Your sneakers are just so adorable, where did you get them?" she asked

shocked

"In Europe" Katya answered and then ended the conversation with 'we

really need to head to History' and then we both left.

* * *

**I also forgot to inform you... that if you are waiting for Damon to come into play, you might have to wait a while. It's wasn't easy for us to incorporate him into the story. The transition we did give him was very rough and needs to be smoothed out. We are sorry, but hope you will stick around for the whole story. Oh and for some later on chapters: We are sorry if they suck. Before we post them, we revise them, but they might still have mistakes and be bad. We usually write, rain or shine. So if we have had a bad day, you might be able to tell in our story. By the way, we have had a lot of bad days =P We tried though, so don't be angry with us. **


	3. Dreaded Meetings

We will adress ourselves as Author number 1 and Author number 2. Hehehe that reminds me of Thing 1 and Thing 2. Anyway...

**Authors: Author 1 writes Katya and Jacob POV (later on Damon, maybe Stefan, and maybe Edward -for some POVs-) Author 2 writes Mariah and Edward POV (Later on Stefan, maybe Damon and maybe Jacob -for some POVs-) **

**Just decided to share that so that it is clear which ones are written by which of the 2 authors. **

**_Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything_**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 3

Jacob POV

When the 4th hour bell rang I was going to go insane. It was all about the 2

new girls. One of them caught my eye. It was Mariah. Why would she ignore me that way? I am one of the hottest guys in school. No girl can resist the charm. I grabbed my lunch tray and went to sit on our usual table. The rest of the group was already there. Alice was next to Jasper and Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie. Both couples were going out and so I just sat next to Edward like always.

As soon as I sat down, I began, "So what the heck is up with the new girls?"

"I don't know," Emmett responded.

"What new girls?" Edward asked.

"Katya and Mariah Ganova," I answered.

"Their names ring a bell but I can't put a finger on it," He analyzed.

"Don't you guys remember?" Alice pondered.

"Remember what," We both said at the same time.

"They were the kids we used to bully in 4th grade," She said sounding a little ashamed.

"You mean wide load and too many twinkies?" He wondered.

"Yes," she replied and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, they came back?" He asked.

"Yes, everybody is talking about them," I said.

"I wanna see them," Edward whined.

"I took a picture of Mariah, but I left my phone in my back pack." I replied

"I tried talking to them but they ignored me and told me they had to go," Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah same here," Alice agreed.

"I tried complimenting Mariah but she ignored it. Nobody has been able to resist my charm before," I cried

I saw Rose roll her eyes and mumble, "Typical Jacob."

"We can't let them get to our heads. I know they probably remember what we did in 4th grade but maybe they can forgive us. We were young and naïve." Jasper spoke.

"There they are now," I announced. Everybody's eyes shifted to where they were.

I watched as Mariah and Katya walked to the lunch line. They both got an apple and a bottle of vitamin water. Then they walked to an empty table. Before they got there, I saw Mariah whisper something to Katya. Then they headed outside probably to sit on the outside tables.

"Was that really them?" Edward was dazed.

"Yeah, duh. Didn't you hear me say 'There they are'." I sounded annoyed.

"Well yeah but I can't believe that's them," He said.

"I know. I had just about the same reaction."

"Wow they changed a lot. They are hott!"

"Yeah they are," I agreed.

"I hope they don't hate us," Alice sighed.

Everybody agreed.

Then we talked about something else until the bell rang. I needed to get my mind off Mariah. We all had the same class next. We were going to Advanced Placement class. I couldn't shake her out of my mind so I tried talking to Edward but that never works.

Edward POV

We all 6 walked to our next class. This was the Advanced Placement

class. I took my seat at the back of the classroom where Jacob had set

himself down next to me. Katya and Mariah then entered the room; we all

stared at them in amazement. Katya was outrageously beautiful. I couldn't

keep my eyes off her. She was just so beautiful. I remember at Forks

Elementary school the time I planned a kiss for her but it didn't manage out

good. Or at least she thought it was a kiss.

_-Flashback- At recess Katya was reading and I invited her over to come with_

_me behind the slide. I told her to close her eyes, but at first she wasn't sure_

_if it was safe to but I told her we weren't going to throw things at her this_

_time._

"_What are we going to do?" she asked_

"_Close your eyes and you will see" I said and she did close her eyes and_

_started leaning towards me. Was she thinking I was going to kiss her! ,_

_because surly I wasn't. Instead, I took out a Twinkie that was packed in my_

_lunch box and shoved it in her mouth._

"_I wanted to know how it felt to feed such a fat person" I said, and then_

_Katya started crying._

"_It's ok, I have some good news. The school is building a gym nearby" I_

_yelled to her, but she ignored me._

_-End Flashback-_

The teacher was talking and I hadn't even realized it, but I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it 'Hi' and then passed it to Katya who sat 1 seat in front of me. The teacher wasn't really doing anything and she fell asleep so Katya was reading a book, and Jacob was trying to flirt with Mariah. Once, Katya received the note she looked back at me, crumbled the note up into a ball and threw it at me. I stood up and walked up to the seat that was next to Katya's and sat in it.

"Hi" I tried again

"Hey" she said a little annoyed and not caring.

"Sorry I am interrupting your reading, but Alice is throwing a party at our house, and I was wondering if you and your sister would like to come" I said and smiled my crooked smile that I knew all girls loved.

"No" she said and continued on reading… I stood silent for a second.

"Are you doing anything that night?" I asked

"No" she responded

"Seeing someone?"

"No"

"Busy?" I wondered

"No" she said

"Then why can't you come?" I asked

"We have to do homework, read, and study" she said "Something you should consider doing once in a while" she added

"Oh well that's too bad. We would have loved it if you joined us" I said

"Too bad" she said and stood up as the bell rang. And then she left. I watched her leave, and Jacob put his arm on my shoulder

"Better luck next time"

"Let's just get to Gym" I said a little disappointed.

Katya POV

When I saw Edward he was even more gorgeous than last time. I kind of felt myself liking him even more but I had to tell myself to snap out of it. I would not make the same mistake twice. Him and the rest of his gang were like carnivorous plants; they looked sweet but if you got too close they would eat you and digest you with their various disintegrating liquids. I was walking to gym with Petya talking about who knows what when I noticed that Edward and Jacob were following us. Oh My Gosh they have this class too. _This will be great_ I thought sarcastically to myself. We went to change and then came out.

It was dodge ball day, but before we could begin dodge ball we had to run 12 laps. I took off with Mariah next to me. Edward came around so that he was keeping pace with me and Jacob did the same but on Mariah's side. I

gave them a disgusted look and me and Mariah picked up the pace leaving them behind. As I was running, I kept thinking about my 4th grade year in Forks Elementary.

_Flashback: It was the middle of the school year and we were in gym class_

_that day. I wasn't a very active person at that time so I was sitting down_

_reading a book like always. Edward had come up to me and stolen my_

_book then ran with it. I tried chasing him but I wasn't very fast. I passed out_

_from the lack of oxygen. Everything was fading to black and I could see_

_Mariah huddled over me and the gang was watching me laughing._

"_Wow she can't even go 10 feet without dying," Edward smirked._

"_That's 5 dollars Emmett. You said she wouldn't make it 5 feet," Jacob_

_laughed._

_I was laying there blacked out and they didn't even care. Before Edward left,_

_he had spit on me._

_The next day I was excused from gym. Everybody laughed at me for it._

_Flashback Over-_

Edward had caught up to me again when I was on my 11th lap. He kept talking to me so I blasted my music louder until I couldn't hear him. Then I smiled and bended some ice right where he was about to step. He slipped and I continued forward grinning. I had finished my laps and Edward had hit his head really hard because he needed an ice bag. The teacher recommended he stay out of dodge ball, but he continued anyway. Did that guy ever give up? When Mariah came by she gave me a low 5 because she was aware of what I did.

"Okay Girls vs. Boys," The teacher announced.

We took our places on the gym floor and then the teacher blew her whistle

and the game began. I was ducking when the balls came close to me.

That's when I grabbed a ball an aimed it at Edward. It flew at his head and

hit him. I gasped but then started laughing. While I was laughing some boy

tried throwing a ball at me but Mariah caught it before it hit me.

"Thank," I mumbled.

We ended up winning the game much to the dismay of the boys.

Gym class was over and 8th period was our free period. Mariah and I

decided to go home after this long, stressful day.

We went to the parking lot and we saw the gang watching us from

Edward's Volvo. I didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"Let's just go home," Mariah said and I agreed.

We walked to my truck and rode all the way home. I could feel

the gang's eyes watching us as we left the parking lot though.

Mariah POV

Once we reached the drive way to our Victorian white house. I carried my backpack and I entered the house.

"Hey Dad. Back early from work?" I asked

"No… it's my break" he responded. "But, uh… how was school?"

"Regular school. Went great I guess" Katya answered

"Any guys crying to get a hold of you" he proclaimed while searching through both our backpacks. I managed a smile and firmly said "no"

"Well, uh… going back to work, so while I'm gone, try not to destroy, or burn anything" he said and grabbed his coat, and waved good-bye

"Bye Dad" we both said, and the door shut. I went outside in the back yard, and explored. I came upon a river at first. There were some huge rocks in the river, and I had an idea. I wanted to build a bridge out of rocks to get to the other side. Only because I wanted to. And I could practice my earth bending.

So I tried concentrating hard, but there were twigs snapping everywhere. I felt like I was being watched.

"Hello!" I yelled, and then another twig snapped.

And then Jacob popped his head out from behind a tree.

"Guess you couldn't stay away from me" he said

"Why are you following me?"

"Are you here to shove a Twinkie up my throat?" I added grimacing.

"Not at all. I can't stay away from you. You're like my drug" he said and started walking closer to me almost touching me.

"Dude, back away like 5 yards" I declared.

"Okay" and he stepped back

I turned around to go back. But he grabbed me.

"Let go" I demanded

"I'm sorry. I just can't leave you" he said

"Well, I just want you to feel the pain I had when in 4th grade you nearly made my life miserable"

"I'm terribly sorry. But I would never hurt you" he claimed

"I can't trust you. Popping out from behind trees. It's unusual. Just stay back from me for a few weeks" I said and left.

"Bye" he said

Katya POV

I tried taking a walk to the forest after school and I came upon a river. I decided to practice my bending so I concentrated and then got in my stance I started pushing and pulling the water. Then I shifted my stance and lifted the water over my head and just let it flow. Then I put my hands still and the water fell on the spot. I slowly raised them and the water rose as a big wave. I quickly froze. I stared at the reflections the light was casting upon it. It was so beautiful and never changing. Then I melted the ice and made a ball of water and made it stringy and hit the tree. It sliced through a whole tree and the tree fell.

"Timber," I smiled and laughed.

I decided to stop and continue on the trail. It got dark soon so I just followed the trail home. Mariah was waiting for me and when I got there she ran up to me.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Well I have to tell you something,"

"Okay what," I asked.

"Upstairs," she said and led me up to our room.

"Why can't you just tell me here?" I replied.

"Because I am scared someone will pop up out of the trees," She responded and looked around cautiously.

When we got up there she sat on her bed and I followed.

"I saw Jacob. I don't know how but I did and he talked to me right after popping out of the trees,"

"Wow," was the only thing I could say.

"I am thinking about actually trusting him now. What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"I don't know but I am not ready to trust anyone yet. I mean seriously we have only seen them for one day and we don't even know them. What if they just want to hurt us again when they get a hold of us?" I pondered.

"Yeah you are right I will wait a while,"

I was silent because know I would never trust them ever again.

"I hope they have changed," she said.

"I don't think it matters," I mumbled.

I went downstairs and began to cook. I made some salad and ribs. After we ate, Mariah did the dishes while I washed our clothes. After that we went to bed and awaited the next day.

* * *

**Hope you guys have a merry merry Christmas Eve and an even merrier Christmas day filled with family, presents, and love. Ha ha I sound mushy. Thank you for our first review cleo4ever44. You win a Damon in a box. Merry Christmas to you ;P**


	4. Party

**Okay guys. Happy, Merry, Happy, Merry Christmas. Right now, I am considering posting 3 chapters for today as a little gift. I also don't want to rush the story too fast. However, it should be okay since our chapters are very short. Sorry, I had to get this out there. Be expecting 2 more chapters today. :)**

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything  
**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 4

Mariah POV

It was foggy and cloudy outside. It was almost time to go to school. I decided to get ready and awake Katya. I brushed my teeth and hair, and changed into some shorts, and a random t-shirt.

Once we arrived at school. And we went into the building, there was big banner hanging from the ceiling saying "Happy 50th Birthday to our dear Forks High School" there were flyers being handed out. Written on them:

_**Party, Party, Party! Tonight at 8:00 p.m till midnight at Forks High School. Bring anyone you want. **_

"There's a party. Should we go?" I asked Katya.

"I don't know. If you want to go, then go. I'm probably not going" she responded

"How come?"

"I think its lame"

"Oh…"

The Cullen's, Hales, and The Black finally came in. Someone handed them a flyer. Then Edward and Jacob looked at us.

"Ohh….. I think Edward is going to ask you to go with him" I whispered to Katya.

"Shut up. Besides, I told you I'm probably not going" she said

"Okay" I said and walked off to my locker. I grabbed my text book for math, and slammed my locker. Jacob had popped up again.

"Oh God, you scared me" I said

"Sorry, let me calm you down" he said and lifted up his shirt revealing his 8 pack. I quickly walked away from him because people were staring, and then I went inside the classroom and just waited till the teacher came in. Katya came in and sat by me. She looked relieved.

"What happened" I asked her

"Edward slid this note in my locker" she said, and gave it to me. I examined it.

"Oh… it's pink"

"I know."

"Have you opened it?" I asked

"No, not yet" she responded

"You should anytime soon." I requested

"I will" she said.

Katya POV

I didn't know what to do with the note so I guess I would have to open it. I knew everything the teacher was saying so I didn't have to pay attention. I hesitated but then I opened it.

Dear Katya,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Your so sweet

You make me skeet skeet

Will you go to the dance with me?

Love, Edward 3

Wow, I thought. He is so corny. When we got out of the class he was waiting for me.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Why not," he whined.

"Because I don't trust you not now not ever. You lost my trust a while ago and believe me I gave you more than one chance back then."

"But, can you give me a chance now?" He pleaded.

"Not a chance," I said and walked off leaving him speechless.

I walked to Language Arts. Jacob was flirting with Mariah throughout the whole time and in the middle of it I gave him an "I'm angry" look and so he quit.

Mariah mumbled "Thank you."

I nodded.

I don't know why I didn't want to go to the party. It was mostly because I hated parties at all costs. I didn't like being around people I didn't know. I like nice quiet places where you could concentrate. I didn't want Mariah to go alone though. I couldn't trust the gang, and I definitely wouldn't trust them alone with her.

History was very annoying because Edward kept on talking to me. At the end of class I finally just jerked around so that I was very close to him and right up in his face.

"Do you want to know why I can't trust you?" I didn't give him a chance speak, "It's because you never gave me a reason to. I trusted you. I was the first one to trust you, to actually risk the fall but you made me fall. I hate all of you YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL!"

Everyone was staring at me and the teacher was shocked that I was so loud.

I got up and left with tears in my eyes and made my way to science.

Mariah POV

I was putting books in my locker, looking for Jacob if he was near. I looked at my locker. There was a picture of me when I was in 4th grade. It was Valentines Day.

_Flashback- it was Valentines Day. February 14. The teacher had said that we were to pass out our Valentines. My valentines were not store bought, I had made them. Each a different poem, with about 10 stanzas. It took me nearly 2 hours to do just 1. And there were 24 students in our class. And once I passed them out the Cullen's, Hales, and the Black all crumbled them up and all threw them at me. _

"_What. No Twinkies attached," Emmett Cullen had said._

_And then I began to tear up. _

_Once everyone had passed out there Valentines. I read them all. There were six identical ones. I read the one from Jacob. It had said._

_You may be Fat, and wear glasses_

_But you smell like beef and grasses_

_You always eat Twinkies, and nachos_

_But that's okay. Im still macho_

_Love Jacob Black. The dude with the abs, and not the flabs_

_End Flashback-_

I closed my locker. And looked at the actual note that Jacob gave me on that Valentines Day. And I put it in my back pocket. I couldn't believe I was really ready to trust him. I wanted to kill him now. I just wanted to go home. Or go shopping. Then I saw on the billboard in the middle of the hallway. There was a piece of paper that had written.

Art classes. Held every Tuesday, and Thursday after school. 5:00 till 6:30 p.m. these classes contain

Drawling

Sculpting

Painting

And more….

So sign up now, before all the classes are full.

I was thinking about signing up.

Katya POV

Edward stayed away from me for the rest of the day. He didn't even look at me once. I was scared that he was mad at me for some reason but at the same time I was a little happy that he decided to leave me alone. I was walking in the hallway when I saw a guy with a rose in his hand. He was trying to ask out this girl. She just looked at him and laughed. He kind of sighed and sat down at a table. I felt sad for him so I went towards him and sat down next to him.

"It's okay you can do better than her," I told him.

"You really think so," He said looking at me.

"Yeah, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a catch." I winked at him and turned to walk away.

"Well then will you go with me?" He asked quietly.

"Ugh…." I mumbled. He looked a little sad.

"I wasn't thinking of going," I added.

"Oh..." he sighed again.

"Well, I guess I could go," When I said that he smiled at me and gave me the rose.

I didn't feel like going but I felt bad for the guy so I guess I would. I didn't want to disappoint him by not going. I really really didn't want to go but I had no choice now. He wasn't really that bad looking so I didn't know why they didn't want to go with him. He was considered as one of the nerds I guess that was why. He was very tall had glasses and dirty blonde curly hair. His name is Austin and he is in my math class.

When lunch came me and Mariah went to sit outside like yesterday. I didn't look at Edward and the people at his table.

The outside tables were more peaceful and I liked being around quiet surroundings. It was also vacant because of the rain. I saw Jacob come over to our table and sit down. He looked at me awkwardly and I rolled my eyes and left to sit on another table. I was listening in on their conversation. Jacob had asked Mariah to go to the dance however, I didn't hear her answer. I wondered what she would say. I would have to ask after Jacob goes away.

* * *

**Thank you to KissykissMiss for a rocking review. You do in fact win a Damon in a box with a bow on top. Happy Christmas. You can do whatever you want with him, because we have plenty more where that came from. We also have box forms of Edward, Stefan, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, etc. You just name them and we guarantee we have them. Also if you buy now, you get a complimentary Damon key chain. Thanks for the review. **


	5. Decisions

**2 down 1 to go. **

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.  
**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 5

Mariah POV

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Jacob asked me

I was silent for a long time

"Ugh…" "Ugh…"

"Take your time" he said

"Ugh… No" I had answered and left. He had got up and followed me.

He laughed "Why?"

"Because I don't want to go with you" I responded

"But. I thought we were cool"

"You thought." I said.

"Mariah. Please go with me to the dance." He asked me once more

"No!" I answered and left again. I went into the bathroom, and just stared at myself through the mirror. Then I left from the bathroom. Bradley was sitting on the bench outside. I went over to him, and sat on the bench.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he responded a little bummed

"Why so gloomy?"

"No one wants to go to the dance with me"

"Well. Its ok. You'll find someone" I insisted

"Well. If I can ask, will you go to the party with me?" he asked.

"Well. I… I… would love to" I said and gave a weak smile

"YES! Best friend would not believe this. I need to call him" he said and pulled out his phone

I went to my locker. And then Katya came over to me.

"Did you say yes?" she asked

"Not to Jacob." I responded

"Oh… well, who did you say yes to then?" she questioned

"Well Bradley Imaloser" I whispered in her ear

"Oh my God" she said

"Shh…" "I don't want any of the Cullen's, the Hales, and Jacob to find out" I said while giving her a look to tell no one.

Katya POV

Gym had gone by very slow because every time I looked over to Edward he was looking sad and helpless. I wanted to go give him a hug and I also wanted to hate him.

When me and Mariah were in the car she had asked me, "So are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Well I don't but Austin asked me and I didn't have the heart to say no."

"You mean Austin from math?" she responded kind of gasping.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Well I guess so. He is not as bad as Bradley Imaloser,"

"Yeah," I agreed.

When we got home we had to get ready because we didn't have much time until our dates came. I took a shower first and then Mariah did. I let her do my hair and I did hers. I did my own makeup and then I put on my black dress. Mariah put on her gold dress and then we put on our jewelry. After that we waited until our dates came.

The door bell rang and Mariah answered it. It was Bradley.

"Wow," his jaw dropped and I told him to pick it up.

"Well, I am really sorry but my mom said I couldn't take her car. Instead she gave me a double bike and we will peddle all the way to school." He mumbled.

I tried to stifle my laughter but it came out anyway. Mariah glared at me which told me to shut up.

When they left I told them to have fun while giggling.

"Ewww, what is this smell?" I heard Mariah ask disgusted.

I closed the door and fell on the floor having a fit of giggles. 10 min. later my date came. He had a corsage in one hand and I let him put it on me. He drove us to the dance in his dad's green car. I could he was nervous because every time he complimented me he blushed. When we got out everybody stared at me and him. Both in awe and also in surprise. I saw Edward there with one of the school's cheerleaders. I felt sad but I guess I wouldn't let it ruin my miserable night.

Mariah POV

Bradley was pedaling, and I was just sitting there miserable.

"Hey, do you just want to make a right towards the mall, instead of going to the party" I suggested

"Ugh… if that's what you want. But my mom doesn't let me go to the mall by myself" he answered

"Well, how about we leave the bike here, and we just continue on walking. Or park the bike somewhere unseen" I requested

"Okay" he said a little confused

He parked the bike behind a tree, and we walked to the school. People were looking at us. My hair was a little messy, because of the wind blowing in my hair from the bike.

Jacob was staring at me, with a girl from the cheerleading squad. They were kind of smirking and laughing. I walked in, and told Bradley I had to go to the bathroom, as an excuse to get away from him.

I entered the bathroom, and took out a brush and made my hair over again. I tried to make my hair look sexy to make Jacob jealous. And then I put on more lipstick and mascara. Then I went back to the party.

"You look different" Bradley complimented

"I know. But can you get me a cup of punch" I declared

"Yes. Of course" he said and left for the drinks table.

Jacob walked up to me. Laughing.

"Bradley Imaloser" he said

"A least I can trust him, and he has a fat heart" I said

"And I don't" he proclaimed confused

"I guess so"

Courtney Dimney (Jacob's date) walked over to us.

"Jacob I want to dance now, come on" she moaned

"Hold on!" he demanded

"No, No, she's waiting" I said and left.

Bradley came back holding two empty cups.

"Uh… can you get another cup of PUNCH for me!" I declared

"What's the magic word" he said

"PLEASE" I yelled

Katya POV

I was so miserable and I hated it there. I kind of felt like going off and dying in a hole. When the slow music started he asked me to slow dance. I unwillingly agreed and we danced to one slow song. He wanted to dance to another song but I kind of didn't want to. As it so happens, I had to dance to another song with him, but in the middle of the song I heard someone clear their throat and say, "Can I have this dance?"

I turned around and saw Edward looking so handsome in his black tux. His piercing green eyes stared into my blue ones not regarding Austin at all.

"Yeah sure," Austin answered kind of confused and angry that someone like Edward Cullen could steal his date.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in very close to him so that our chests were touching.

"What are you doing?" I asked embarrassed that everyone was staring at us.

"They are like the hottest couple," I heard some girls whispering as we spun by them. I decide to ignore everything and turn my attention on Edward. He was holding me with so much affection and love that it almost made my heart swell. Almost.

"I didn't want to miss out on your beautiful face," He said. I blushed and looked down.

"Plus you looked miserable," He added smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"What about your date?" I asked looking away trying to hide my eyes. Mother always told me that they would give me away in any situation.

"She is probably somewhere over there making out with some jocks," He rolled his eyes, "You know the only reason I asked her was because I felt stung by your betrayal."

"Though, before me you stand," I pursed my lips out stubbornly. He smiled again.

"You make me do the things I do, before I realize I an doing them," He smoldered me in his emerald green eyes. It was hard to look away when he held my gaze like this, but I managed to do it anyway. I failed to notice that the song had finished and there was a more up beat one beginning. We danced in a circle of our own atmosphere, not caring about anything that was going on at the moment.

"You know I don't know how to dance right," I asked changing the subject.

"It's all in the lead," He said giving a small smile.

"I am sorry," he said. I was going to say something but he continued to talk.

"For everything, I was stupid back then. I know I have changed and I want you to know that,"

I was on the verge of tears, but I would not let them fall. He seemed so sincere. I wanted to believe him with all my heart, but I had too many walls in front of it. They served their purpose. Block out the hurt.

I let go of him and he let go of me.

"You are in love with something that isn't me," I cried and left pushing past people until I got to the cool air of the night.

* * *

**I have gotten this question from some people. Are there any vampire in this story? No, not at the moment. Later on, yes there will be. Yeah, i know I want to get there as much as you guys do. But, Patience is key for this story.**


	6. Exciting Occurrences

**Okay, here is the last chapter for today. I think... Yeah I am right. Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**  


* * *

Fall In Chapter 6 (Exciting Occurrences)

Mariah POV

Bradley came back with some punch this time.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" he responded

"So, you want to dance?" he asked

"Uh… sure" I said weakly. A hip hop song came on and Bradley started popping, and break dancing. Everyone was laughing, including me. I was so embarrassed. I covered my face in my hands, and then I finally said.

"Okay people. Don't mind us. Keep dancing."

"You like?" Bradley asked

I didn't answer.

There was a tap on my shoulder, and Jacob was there.

"Want to dance with me?" he asked

"No" Bradley answered for me. And then Jacob gave Bradley an 'I'm going to choke you, and kill you' look. Then Bradley ran quickly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Jacob. That's too tight" I said

"Sorry"

"So… Tell me. Why do you like me now? Why aren't you bullying me? If I was still ugly, would you still like me?" I pondered him with questions. Then a slow song came on.

"I like you, because you're beautiful, and different. You have something that other girls don't." he answered

"I'm sorry that doesn't answer my questions as much."

"I'm sorry. I was such an idiot in 4th grade. I didn't know something great was always right in front of me" he said

I smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile" he added

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Of course"

"Can you drive me home?"

"Don't want to ride that puny double bike" he laughed

"How do you know about that?" I questioned

"I just know" he said

"Just drive me home" I said and we went outside. Bradley was following us

"Get out of here Bradley" Jacob yelled at him, and Bradley ran quickly into

the school.

Katya POV 

I had asked Austin to take me home early and he didn't mind because he wasn't enjoying the party much either. I had avoided Edward for the rest of the time. He had tried to find me, but I made sure that he never ran into me again. When we had arrived at my house Austin had walked me to the door.

"So…." I said.

"So…." He also said.

"I had a really nice time," I lied.

"Yeah me too," he said while rubbing his head nervously.

He tried to lean down to kiss me and I kind of tried to avoid it. His lips were 2 cm away from mine and I was helpless. I didn't want to have my first kiss with him. All of the sudden the door opened and dad was there. Austin looked at him and although he was taller I think he felt like he shrunk down 4 feet.

"Get out of here," said dad.

"Yes sir," Austin ran to his car and sped away.

"You stay away from him," he told me.

I laughed and hugged him, "Thanks dad I owe you."

He closed the door, and I went upstairs. I took off my dress and put on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I also didn't feel like bothering with my hair so I just put it into a messy bun. Then I grabbed my dark blue diary and began to write about my night but mostly about Edward.

_**2 weeks later….**_

I was getting my stuff from my locker when there was an announcement on the intercom.

"For the Natural Bridge trip go to the cafeteria to sign up. 4 people in a group only," then it ended.

I felt a gust of wind and it felt like 2 guys were racing to the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and joined Mariah who was walking to the cafeteria. We then went to the table where you had to sign up for a group.

"Okay we want to sign up for a group," said Mariah.

The girl sitting there checked the list and shook her head.

"Sorry you guys are already signed up for a group,"

"What!" I mumbled.

"No we aren't" I told her.

"Yeah you guys are signed up with Edward and Jacob," She said sounding kind of jealous and popping her bubble gum in our faces.

"What!" I screamed.

Just then two guys came up behind us. It was Edward and Jacob.

"So you got the news," they smiled.

"You signed us up with you?" I asked disbelieving.

'Yes we will have fun," Edward said.

"Ugh," I cried.

"We had to rush here because I heard some jocks say they wanted you guys as partners," Jacob explained.

"Yeah. You guys are hot. So now very guy in the whole school wants you." Edward added nodding.

"O…kay, well then thanks," I said.

Then Mariah and I left to go to our different classes. I was going to chorus and Mariah went to art. At first when I signed up for chorus nobody was in it. Then random guys started to sign up. Edward tried to sign up with me, but it was already too late the class was full.

The trip would be tomorrow and I was actually very nervous. We were going to Natural Bridge and then afterwards we would have to share a hotel room with our group, which were Jacob and Edward. That is why I was very nervous. We would be spending a lot of time with them and I didn't want to. Edward liked me for something I was not. I had come upon a transformation when I got my powers. I have never felt like it was me. I don't want people liking me for something I wasn't.

I walked into chorus and was surrounded. The guys surrounded me at once and I sighed.

Mariah POV

1 day later…

We were boarding the bus to natural bridge. I was about to sit by Katya, but then Edward pushed, me and then Jacob caught me a lifted me up, and put me down on the seat next to him. We were on the seat right behind Katya and Edward.

"What is your problem?" I asked both of them. But they ignored me.

"I thought since we were in a group together we should sit together. And you sit with me" Jacob explained.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"And we will be traveling for a 1 day and 5 hours" Edward said happily.

"Perfect" I said

"Wait it gets better" Jacob proclaimed

"We will be staying in a 5 star hotel, and we will be sharing a room with our groups. Two beds" he added wagging his eyebrows.

Katya whispered to me.

"I hope they're king sized beds."

I laughed

"How about we just get another room" I said

"Too bad. All the rooms are rented. And gone" Edward said.

I took out my IPhone and started listening to music. I didn't want to hear anymore of this crap.

Then Jacob pulled my earphones out of my ears.

"Ow… Dude that seriously hurt" I said

"I need to show you something." He said taking out a photo album from his backpack.

"What's that?" I asked

"My abs photo album" he said, opening to the first page of the album.

"That was me when I was 5. Yes, I was starting to get my abs." he said

"Wow" I said with sarcasm.

"And then this was the photo of my abs when I was in Florida" he pointed out

"And this was the time when I was 9." He said, and then he stopped.

"When I was in 4th grade on the field trip to the pumpkin patch" he mumbled

"Where you shoved a pumpkin pie down the back of my shirt" I said quietly

"Yeah" he said

"Well. Are you excited?" he questioned

"Sure" I lied.

"Cool."

I plugged in my earphones in my ears again and listened to some more music but apparently the music wasn't turned on loud enough.

"Uh… it's so hot in hear" Jacob said, and then I was afraid this would happen. He took off his shirt. And then I heard someone whistle. And a few girls were staring.

"Please put on your shirt" I said, and handed him his shirt.

"Come on, you can't refuse the abs" he said while moving his pecks up and down

"Please stop. I have a headache now. I'm just going to go to sleep" I said and leaned on the window next to me.

"My shoulder is free" Jacob said while showing me his shoulder. I gave him a concerned look.

"I'm just saying"

Katya POV

Edward Freaking Cullen was sitting next to me. I didn't know what to do but I knew I felt a little nervous.

"So…," he mumbled rubbing his own hands nervously.

I ignored him and pretended to be asleep so I just turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Yeah I am sleepy too," he yawned and stretched his arm up and on my shoulder so that his arm was around me.

I gave him a "don't you even think about it unless you want to die" glare.

He looked at me and whispered, "Right…"

I could then listen to my music peacefully and finally my eye lids started to droop and before I knew it I was asleep.

_**3 hours later…..**_

I woke up and the 1st thing I noticed was that my head was on somebody's shoulder. Then I remembered who was next to me this whole time. His arm was around me and I was kind of cuddled up to his chest. I looked at his glorious face. He looked so peaceful and innocent. At that time, I felt like I could trust him again. Maybe I was crazy but I couldn't help it. I really liked the guy. He melted my insides. However, I wasn't that willing to give in so suddenly. I thought maybe we could start out as acquaintances. I don't give out my trust to just anybody, however I might give him another chance, and if he proves to be worth my time then I would trust him again. There is a reason for my trust problems and one of them was…

_Flashback: It was sometime in October and I was about 14 years old. I hadn't had my powers for a terribly long time so they were still kind of new to me. The day was dark and cloudy; however, I was still on my afternoon jog. I was jogging easily with my iPod earphones blasting a tune in my ear. I couldn't hear anything outside of my music. I did notice that there was this strange man with a black, leather jacket and torn, black jeans with black boots on his feet following me. I felt a little pull on my stomach like I knew something bad was going to happen but, I ignored it and went on my merry way. This guy kind of looked compact but strong at the same time; however, it was hard to determine. I decided to cross the street just in case. When I did, I noticed that he did too. My gut was screaming 'run faster!' but I did the total opposite. I actually slowed down to a walk. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time or if I was thinking at all. The guy took his chance and came behind me and put me in a bear hug. I struggled and fought but he was too strong and I couldn't get out of his grip. I turned my head and his eyes stared into mine. They were pitch black. I was so frightened that I couldn't move. This is when I noticed that it had started raining pretty hard. I hadn't accepted my powers back then so I was against using them at this moment. We were in this other guy's front yard and I could see him peering out of his window. _

_I screamed, "Help me!" _

_The guy looked at me, shook his head and closed the blinds. I was infuriated. Here I was a little girl and this guy had me in his grasp, a mouse with a hawk, and I couldn't even get some help. That's when I felt the power flow through my veins. I kicked him from behind and I stared at him through my wet hair. That's when I froze the other guy's window so even if he peered outside he couldn't see what was really going on. I formed a water dome over me and the mysterious stranger. His bewildered face was in pure shock when I gathered up all the water, formed it into a wave and threw it at him. This left him cold and knocked out. I called 911 and ran as far away from that place as I could. I saw the blinds move just before I left._

_Flashback End-_

I haven't told anyone that story before not mom, not dad, not even Mariah. I was too scared and ashamed to tell them. Why didn't that man in the window help me? Was he just a scaredy cat that didn't care about anyone else except himself? What if I didn't have my powers to protect me back then? What if he caught me? What would he have done to me….? I shivered at the plain fear that my thoughts were taking me to. From beside me, Edward stirred a bit then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No I was just thinking about something," I answered.

"Oh," he wondered. I could hear curiosity plain in his voice but, I also felt he didn't want to push me into saying something that I didn't want to.

He noticed where his hand was and was about to take it off but, I snuggled up into his chest and he felt it was okay for his arm to be there so he just set it back down. I could tell he was looking at me with curiosity however, he just sighed contently and somehow I felt him smile a little. Then I drifted back into my dream.

Mariah Pov

I woke up and I was on Jacob's shoulder. I looked up at him, and he was quietly sleeping. I looked over to where Katya and Edward were. She was sleeping on his lap, and he was smiling but sleeping at the same time. They looked adorable together. I didn't want to wake them up, but I didn't have to. The teacher pulled out her bullhorn.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE NATURAL BRIDGE HOTEL" She yelled.

Everyone jumped, even the guy who was sleeping on the floor.

"DANG that took like forever" said the girl who was behind me.

"Haha. I agree" I responded

"I'm Jenna" she introduced herself

"Mariah" I said and shook her hand.

"I know who you are. My boyfriend talks about you all the time" she explained

"Well he should talk about someone else" said Jacob, joining the conversation

"Shut up, and I'm sorry" I said first to Jacob then to Jenna.

"It's okay. I'm just going to sit back here" she said

I looked at Jacob and sighed. I stood up, and took my bag, and left. We were leaving the bus, and all our suitcases were outside parked. I recognized mine easily. It was the only one white with black stripes, and a yellow and pink zebra striped ribbon on the top.

"Let me help you with that" a luggage boy working from the hotel asked me. He was flirting with me but, I didn't mind. He was brown haired, and had perfect white teeth. He was kind of cute but, then I saw Jacob's expression when he asked me.

"Sure. Thank you" I said handing him my suite case.

"Should I show you to the room?" he asked

"Our room" Jacob said, joining the conversation again

"Of course" he said and smiled

Jacob imitated him, and smiled an ugly smile.

We were staying in room number 504, on the 6th floor, at the very top; at least we had a view and a small kitchen.

"Nice" Jacob said

"Yeah, But your sleeping on the floor, along with Edward" I explained

"Can I at least have a blow-up mattress?" he asked

"NO! Floor and blanket is all you guys get" I said and left.

* * *

**We enjoy getting reviews and love the feedback. So... *hint* *hint* We wouldn't mind for a review. Remember: you get guys in boxes. What could be better than that?**


	7. Arrangements

**WOOOHOOO! sorry thought I should get that out there. By the way, Our story might be really really long. I'm not saying that it will, but it might be. I am the type of person that hates when things end. I feel like the world is falling apart and my heart breaks a little...blah...blah...blah. As a result, we try to extend the stories and create more interesting events, just to keep the story going. Yes yes, I know that sometimes when something is stretched out too long, it becomes boring and downright stupid, because by then, you run out of all ideas. But I really do hate when things end. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 7 (Arrangements)

Katya POV

We had gotten to the hotel and the luggage boy had taken my luggage up to the room.

Edward had offered to take my luggage but I told him that the hot luggage man was stronger than him and could handle it better. I just enjoyed messing with him and seeing his reactions to what I say. In Phoenix, all guys hung on to every word I had to say. Edward was the same. He waited back until I had gotten in the elevator and started climbing the stairs. I sighed. I was so used to being admired. In fact, it was really annoying sometimes. Getting all this attention, being surrounded everywhere you go, it just got to me. I didn't want to be a consolation prize. Sometimes I wish I had never had my transformation and the powers that came with it. I wanted people to like me for me, not for what I looked like. And I know I am beautiful. I am not trying to say it to be snobby or above everyone else. It is just something I have heard oh so many times to the point where I got sick of hearing it. I opened the door with my key card and Mariah and I rushed in, closed the door, and sank to the ground groaning in relief. It was nice being torn from all the chains.

I got in my booty shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Mariah did the same.

Then the most horrible thing happened, Jacob rushed in the room and went straight to the bathroom.

Edward had come in 10 min. later.

"Where the heck were you?" I asked him as he came in through the door. He stared at me in my booty shorts for a while, and then he finally answered.

"I had to have a talk with the luggage boy," Edward smiled darkly with an evil glint in his eye.

"Right... Talk..." I mumbled while throwing a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

Jacob had finally come out of the bathroom. Mariah was about to go in but Jacob stopped her.

"You might want to give the bathroom some time to air out," He said while making the P-U hand motion.

"Ugh," Mariah grumbled.

"Soo... Are you 2 going to have a pillow fight?" Jacob asked hopefully sitting down on the bed on the left side. Edward pulled his mouth into a big smile slowly.

"If we do you 2 will be outside," I answered with a polite smile.

"Please let us stay," Edward begged. Didn't he have any dignity left. I heard about the suave Edward Cullen when I first arrived to Forks High School. From what people had told me, he should be waiting to be chased after not begging for something from someone. Of course, I was different, and I was not ready to fall into any of his traps like the stupid girls at my school were.

"Fine then no pillow fight," Mariah announced. Edward and Jacob had groaned very loudly.

"Is your stink gone?" Mariah asked Jacob.

"I should probably go in there with you to check, and it's okay if you start undressing," replied Jacob.

Mariah had gone in and shut the door in Jacob's face. 3 seconds late she came running out and she screamed,

"Jacob what is that smell?"

"I told you I should have gone first," Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"You're disgusting," Mariah pushed Jacob.

"Okay so Katya takes the bed on the right and I take the one on the left," Mariah added.

I had agreed. It had taken some time to get them to agree on floor and blanket but we finally did it. I think the booty shorts did most of the persuasion though.

I had gone out of the room and went to the inside gym. I started running on the treadmill and soon after Mariah joined me in the gym.

"Stupid Jacob and his stupid funk the whole room reeks of Jacob because Edward accidentally left the door open. And I don't mean the funk as in dance," she mumbled.

Then she put in her iPod earphones and started running on the treadmill next to me.

Edward POV

I watched Katya while sitting next to Jacob. They were running on the treadmill without knowing that we were watching them all along.

"hehehe" Jacob said like a child.

"What" I asked

"I stared at Mariah's butt"

"Ugh... immature," I moaned

They came out talking.

"Why did we have to get paired up with Jacob and Edward?" Mariah questioned. I smirked

"Cause they signed us up to be partners with them" Katya answered blunt and to the point.

"Ugh. I like Jacob but, I want him to show his romantic side" Mariah sighed

"Yes," I heard Jacob whisper next to me holding out the yes in a creepy way.

"Hey, at least you didn't sleep on Edward's package" she said groaning and seeming miserable.

"What? Oh yeah, I saw." Mariah smirked and I laughed at that thought.

"I'm going to the front desk to ask for a new room" Mariah complained.

"Me too. That cute luggage guy could probably hook us up" Katya said and they left. I growled and turned to Jacob.

"Dude we can't let this happen" I said to Jacob

"But it is, and we have to stop it" Jacob said and did a half roll on the floor, stood up, and ran to the lobby. I rolled my eyes. He had always been trying to imitate the ninja movies, but he could never get the full roll right. I followed him urgently and swiftly.

We overheard what Katya and Mariah were saying to the luggage guy.

"Yes, there is surely a room on the first floor available, though it doesn't have indoor plumbing" said luggage dude.

Mariah whispered something in Katya's ear.

"We'll take it" Katya said confidently and the luggage guy handed her the room key

"You know, if you don't like the room, I have a lot of space in my crib. It's called crib Derek" he smiled

"He is so cheesy" Jacob whispered to me

"shhhh..." I hissed.

"No thanks" they both said and left

"Yes, we are still in the game" I said and followed

"The cat is in the bag" Jacob said and followed me.

Jacob POV

We kept following them until they reached room 6b on the first floor. They went in and shut the door.

"Let's go in," Edward said.

"Yes," I agreed and did another half roll. Edward scoffed and opened the door.

"Okay so they have one bed and no toilet. I think they will manage," I heard Katya saying to Mariah.

"Hello," I said. They both got startled and jumped up.

"Why did you guys get a room for yourselves?" I asked.

"We didn't," Mariah came up to me and poked my man boob (or as I like to call peck) hard with her bony little finger.

"Oww," I grumbled and clutched my man boob.

"We rented this room for you guys," Katya finished for her.

"What?" We both screamed at the same.

"Until we get some air fresheners and feel comfortable with you guys then you are staying in here," Mariah said determinedly.

They both turned to leave and Katya came up to Edward and whispered something in his ear and then smiled. Edward groaned and then said "NO!."

They left and I turned to Edward.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"There is only one bed," Edward whispered in a horror struck voice.

I looked at him and fell to my knees. "NOOOOOOOO!"

…..

We went to the 6th floor, our old room, and I took out my pass key. I put it in the slot and opened the door. I stood there with my mouth opened, and I could see Edward do the same. In the room, Mariah and Katya were having a pillow fight and were jumping on the bed with their booty shorts. I wish I had some x-ray glasses right now. They didn't notice us so we just sat on the other bed and watched for a while. Katya hit Mariah with a pillow and I giggled however she fell off the bed and into my lap.

"Ahhhh," Mariah screamed.

"That's okay baby my package is fine," I grinned.

She started hitting me with a pillow.

"Get out you have your own room," she screeched. Then she pushed us both out of the room. For a small girl, she was definitely really strong.

We just hung our heads in sadness and left to go share a bed.

In the middle of the night...

I heard Edward giggle and say, "You can touch it anytime you want."

He jumped up and screamed.

"What?" I asked jumping up startled.

"You touched my package," he said being disgusted.

"Sorry I was dreaming about Mariah, but ewww," I said and went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

Mariah POV

I slept comfortable on my bed but then I felt someone touching me then I turned my head and Jacob was there lying down next to me. He looked hott. His hair all messy while he was just sleeping. He was just so cute.  
I looked at where Katya was sleeping and surely Edward was in the bed with her. I obviously was the one to wake up first, so I had to wake up the others. I grabbed the bullhorn that was just lying there on the table and I turned it on.  
"EDWARD! JACOB GET OUT! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!" I yelled  
"I did my job and made sure all the windows were locked, and I never gave them the extra room key pass" Katya had explained  
"Hand the pass to her" Edward responded.  
"Fine, but the plan was working just fine" said Jacob pulling out the pass key, and handed it to me.  
"You do know where that was, don't you?" Edward said, and then I screamed and dropped it on the floor  
"EWWWWWW!" me and Katya had both screamed.  
"Get OUT" I pushed them both and locked the door.  
"Well isn't Jacob just charming" Katya mentioned and went back to sleep.  
"Wake up sleepy pig. We have a lot of walking to do today" I said and went to get dressed.  
I put on my short shorts, and a tank top. It was freaking hot outside! I brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair and put on deodorant.  
"I'll go get the guys and tell them we are leaving to go on the sky lift." I told Katya.

I went down the elevator and 2 of the jocks from our school were in there. They were looking at my butt, and for the first time I was happy I was on the first floor, and Edward's and Jacob's room was just 10 steps away. I knocked on the door, and Edward immediately opened it, thinking it was Katya.

"Oh... it's you." he said

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are leaving right now. So just finish up getting dressed and please make it fast. I can't wait for the Adventure trail that is 3.25 miles. So go go go!" I yelled and slammed the door.

Katya was outside waiting for them to finish also. Then they came out here. They looked hott. Like always.

"Let's go" I said and then we took the little bus thing that dropped you off to the natural bridge reservation. Once the bus did drop us off, we reached a parking lot with many signs that had on them written The Trail, and a mini golf course, and a swimming pool as well and of course a gift shop, that sold fudge inside.

"Sweet, I say we hit the pool first" Jacob suggested and Edward agreed with him

"I say we go and hike up to see the natural bridge first, and then hit the Adventure trail." I said

"Or maybe we could ride the sky lift to the top of the bridge, and hike back down to the parking lot, and hike the adventure trail, and then the White Waters Trail" Katya advised.

"Oo... and the Rocky Sand trail" I added

"Oh... come on, time cannot be wasted, and yes Jacob, we will take a break before we hike the White Water and the Rocky Sand trails" I explained and we all headed for the line to board the lift.

"Oh, and me and Katya are sitting together, and you guys are sitting together."

* * *

**We love getting reviews. It's nice to know other peoples sophisticated opinion of what we are doing. Words of advice are nice too, and if you have advice for one of the authors just put which author before the advice. If it is both, don't put anything. We want to become awesome writers, but we need to learn from our many mistakes. I do try to revise before I update, but sometimes I miss things. So it's nice to know that you guys are paying attention. Thank you...**

Just in case:

**Authors: Author 1 writes Katya and Jacob POV (later on Damon, maybe Stefan, and maybe Edward -for some POVs-) Author 2 writes Mariah and Edward POV (Later on Stefan, maybe Damon and maybe Jacob -for some POVs-)**


	8. Is It Possible?

Here it is:

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

Fall In Chapter 8 (Is it possible?)

Katya POV

We were waiting in line and I was being silent and admiring my surroundings. Jacob and Edward were mumbling something to each other behind me and Mariah.

"Oh my gosh look at these snakes. I don't like how they look." Mariah said to me.

Jacob put his arm around Mariah and replied, "It's alright baby I will protect you."

Mariah gave him the "I am angry at you so you shouldn't be putting any body part of yours on me" look. She shrugged out of it and then it was our turn to get on the sky lift. Mariah and I were about to sit down until Edward got in between me and Mariah pushed her out of the way into Jacob's arms and sat next to me.

"What are you guys doing," I asked about to get up. As I was about to, Edward grabbed my waist and sat me down again.

"Sorry we already took off," he said.

I looked back to the seat behind us. Mariah was hitting Jacob and he was in the fetal position. I laughed at them then somebody started laughing with me. I glared at Edward and took my backpack and put it in between us.

"Don't be like this. Let's cuddle like we did yesterday." He begged. I rolled my eyes and just looked at the scenery.

"It's so beautiful up here," I heard him mumble.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"No tell me," I demanded. He gave me a longing look and then sighed.

"I was just saying how beautiful it is up here," He babbled.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then without thinking he scooted closer and turned to me while putting his hand on my face. His emerald green eyes were smoldering me and I felt the blush rush to my face.

"You have changed so much," He whispered. I looked down and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and on his hand.

"What did I say?" He asked concerned and bewildered. He wiped away the tears forming in my eyes and falling down my face; I took my hand and grabbed his wrist and took it off my face. I held on to it though.

"This isn't me. Like I told you before, you like somebody that isn't me," I told him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I can't really tell you," I said through my tears.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just because I can't," I answered. If I actually told him I would have to tell him about my powers and I don't think I trusted him that much.

"Well is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he pleaded.

"No I don't think there is anything you can do…." I paused, "But I guess what is done is done," I concluded.

"I do have a question though," I added.

He looked at me and I think he expected me to go on.

"Why did you bully me back then and not now?" I asked confused.

"I don't know," he responded.

"It's probably because now I am pretty and back then I was ugly," I looked away and I felt like somebody had punched me. The black hole in my stomach my stomach opened wide and sucked everything in.

"You don't know how bad you made my life. My sister and I were the laughing stock of the whole school," I said looking at the river below.

He was at loss of words.

"The bad thing is the memories will stay with me forever," I continued, "The time you spit on me, the time you threw some type of liquid balloons at me, the times when you shoved things up my throat, shall I go on?"

"I know I was awful but, it was only because…." I didn't let him finish.

"Because I was ugly and fat," I turned away again.

"No," he lied.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. It is because of that and you know it," I replied.

I looked behind me to where Mariah and Jacob were sitting. They were both eating popcorn and watching us.

"This is like a soap opera," I heard Jacob say.

"Shhh…. I am watching," Mariah responded. Where did they even get the popcorn?

I turned back around and put the backpack between us again. After 5 min. of silence it was time to jump off the lift. We had reached the top and now we were just waiting for the people to tell us to get off. I jumped off first leaving Edward then I went to the other side. He tried to follow but another ski lift bench was in the way. When our whole group got together we decided to head off to see natural bridge.

Mariah POV

Once the lift ride was over I jumped off. I checked my phone and Jenna had texted me. Also dad. Ever since I showed him how to text, he has been constantly checking up on me, and making sure I have been staying away from guys which I haven't really been doing. I looked at what Jenna had texted me.

_Jenna: Hey. What trail did your group hit first? My boy friend, James, Elly and I are walking the Hikers trail. Plus my boyfriend said 'Hi' and something else but I choose not to tell you because Jacob might be there._

I responded to her message immediately.

_Me: We just finished riding the lift. We are going to see Natural Bridge, and then hike down the main natural bridge trail, and then walk the Wide Waters trail. And tell him I said 'Hey' back. And it's okay Jacob isn't there. _

I texted back, and sent the message.

"Okay, so I guess were taking the trail on the left of because it says 'trail to Natural Bridge.'" I said, and then we all took the left trail.

"So…" Edward said

Me and Katya didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Come on girl, don't be this way" Jacob said while wrapping his arm around me waist. When he turned around and was looking at the beautiful view I used my earth bending and floated a rock, and jabbed it in Jacobs arm, slightly but with enough force to cause pain.

"OW!" he screamed, and took his arm away from my waist.

"I think I'm bleeding" he said and looked at it.

"Here" Edward said and gave Jacob a leaf "there's your bandage"

"Hahaha. Thanks" said Jacob while giving Edward an ugly, disgusted look.

"Don't ever, lay a hand on my body anymore" I advised and then my phone started ringing. I got a text from dad. I read it.

_Dad: How's everything. I've heard you got paired up with these two hott guys named Edward and Jacob. Better not be doing anything like doing stuff… and you better be sleeping on different beds. And protect yourself._

_-Your father who wants you to stay away from boys who might want to do stuff with you and things I can't really describe. _

_P.S. your friend Jenna texted me that you got paired up with those hottie hunks. Good friend. Tells me everything. (Well not everything)._

I didn't feel like texting my dad so I just ignored it.

"Who was that" Jacob asked, though I didn't tell him

"A friend" I lied and walked fast. He was catching up to me.

Katya POV

I didn't like Edward right now. Every time I was ready to be with him I just kept remembering 4th grade and then it kind of turned me off of him. I didn't want to remember those memories but I did.

_Flashback: I was at our lunch table and talking to Mariah when Edward and Jacob had come up to us and sat far away from us._

"_We have to sit over here because we are scared you will eat us. I am surprised you haven't already. I mean you basically eat the tray with your food. I guess nothing can satisfy that manly hunger of yours," Edward had mocked._

_I was used to being hurt by now so it didn't matter to me._

_He got closer and plugged his nose._

"_A huge appetite comes with a huge smell," he laughed and ran off._

_While passing by Jacob flicked Mariah's head and she threw an apple at his. Of course we would be the ones getting in trouble. They never did and it was only because Edward was Carlisle Cullen's, the head doctor in this miserable place, son. It's like they were celebrities. Everybody knew them and everybody liked them. I absolutely hated it. We were just the Chief Police's chubby daughters. We didn't get any special treatment. _

_Flashback End-_

"Life has always been so easy for the prince," I mumbled with an angry face.

We went on Natural Bridge and I just stood there taking in the view. Mariah came up to me.

"Want me to push him off the cliff," She asked.

"No," I calmly replied, "I just hate how every time I want to trust him I keep reminding myself what happened before when I did."

"Yeah you are scared off getting hurt," she assumed.

"Yes, and it's worse this time because I like him a lot more than I did before. That is the thing that is making me want to trust him. It's nothing else, it's just him with that gorgeous body, gorgeous face, gorgeous eyes, and gorgeous everything. And the problem is every time I get close to trusting him I get alarm bells in my head telling me not to. Those alarm bells bring up the pain I felt," I babbled.

She stayed quiet for a while and then sighed, "You know what they say, 'If you want to be happy with the future let go of the past.'"

Then she quietly walked away. For the whole part of the Adventure trail I was distant with the others sometimes even falling behind because my thoughts kept tripping me. I didn't want to speak with anyone and I just stumbled my way behind the others. Of course I fell sometimes and scraped my knees but, that was besides the point.

Edward Pov

I was talking to Jacob, and we had a plan. When the path divides into two, we would take our 'girl' and walk the different trails. And then just talk with them.

"Ok, I'll take Mariah, and we will walk the trail on the left, and you and Katya on the right" Jacob said, and I agreed. I walked over to Katya, but she just walked faster. The pathway had split up, and Jacob took Mariah by the arm, and tugged her to the other pathway.

"Dude, what's going on" I heard Mariah yell, while she was being carried by Jacob. I lifted Katya up, and carried her, until she couldn't run back and get Jacob, and her sister.

"Edward, I demand you take me to my sister right now" Katya yelled

"Not until we talk"

"No. Edward RELEASE ME NOW!" She screeched, and I dropped her on the floor lightly. Once I did, Katya started walking the other way. I grabbed her hand.

"Please walk with me" I asked and she stood there silently.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you. Personal, without anyone hearing us" I said, and then she started moving slowly to where I was. I put out my hand, but she refused to take it.

"Ever since the 4th grade, I knew I was rude to you, and a bully. I want to tell I am deeply sorry, if I haven't known you were my love all along, I would have never treated you like that." I said.

"But, you don't understand. You're not fully in love with me" she said "You are in love with half of me."

"What are you talking about? I love you for your full self. The way you look. The way you talk, your personality, your beauty, your smile, and being yourself" I said, and then she looked down.

"Edward you don't understand, you love…" but then I cut her off

"I love you. And if I didn't love you then would I do this, I said and grabbed her into my chest, and I leaned forward to kiss her. Just when I was about to, she pushed me back.

"Please Edward, don't" she insisted and I stopped

"I'm sorry"

"Please give me some time. I'm not exactly ready to start a relationship or anything like that. Just give me some time." She responded

"Have all the time you need. But I really do love you" I said and took her hand.

"I need you."

"Edward. Show me your trust, and I might trust you. Show me that you really do love me, and I might love you back. Show me that you care about me, and I will care about you too," she sighed, and sat down for a while.

"I want you to trust me. I'm not a bad guy anymore. I would never hurt you again. I love you, and I don't care if I am in love with half of you. I care about you more than anything. If you got hurt, I would always be there for you" I said

She smiled.

"Show me" was all she said.

Jacob POV

We started walking and Mariah was quiet. She was just walking and kicking rocks.

"So…" I said rubbing my neck.  
"Shut up," she ordered.

"I was just trying to make conversation," I stuttered. I was feeling so nervous around her. All I really wanted to do is hold her but, she had different plans.

We were quiet for a while. It was the longest minute of waiting I have ever experienced.

"Soo….." I started again.

She sighed and grumbled a little.

"I heard that you liked me," I raised my eyebrows.

"So what…" she mumbled.

"Well…. Idk," I wondered. I went to grab a flower from a nearby patch.

I walked to her and gave it to her. She took hold of it and smiled up at me.

"Well, here is my romantic side," I declared.

"Wait… where did you hear that?" she asked.

"No where... no where…" I mumbled.

"So tell me more of your romantic side," she looked at me with those big wide green eyes and I couldn't say no.

I took her in my arms and dipped her.  
"Well, how you doing sexy mama?" I said in a deep voice.

She giggled and I pursed my lips and went down to kiss her.

She put her finger over my lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked with a confused face.

"My romantic side is trying to kiss you," I replied.

"Well, tell your romantic side to pucker up to someone else. We are not even going out," she said a little angrily.

"But I really like you," I answered shyly.

"I like you too but I just don't know," she wondered, "I need you to show that you care about me and not just about my junk," She moved her hand down her body in a sexy way. I stared a little but then I stopped.

"I will show you that I care about you because, I would never use you or your luscious little delicious body." I told her upfront.

"I love you for you and I don't want anything to ruin what we have so far. And if you are having second thoughts because of 4th grade don't forget that I was young back and that I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I care about you and would always be there for you. If you got hurt I would kill the person who hurt you. I know I have had many girlfriends but, you are different. I know I care about you more than anything," I continued almost out of breath.

"Show me," was all she said.

* * *

***Looks at you with big eyes* Reviews please...**


	9. Indecisive

Enjoy the moment I think we have all been waiting for!

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

Fall In Chapter 9 (Indecisive)

Mariah POV

I kept walking, still kicking rocks. Then I looked back, and saw someone following us.

"Walk faster" I had told Jacob.

"Uh, okay" he said confused, but then looked back, and the person was walking faster as well.

"RUN!" I yelled to Jacob. And then I started jogging, and then sped up and was practically sprinting. Jacob caught up to me.

"Why the hell are we running?" he asked, but I didn't answer.

Someone grabbed me. It wasn't Jacob. I turned and saw the guy wearing black; he was also the one who was following us.

"Let go of me, please" I yelled.

"JACOB, HELP ME!" I pleaded, and he came running up to my side, and punched the guy in the face. They guys still hadn't let go off me.

I used my Earth bending, and made a dust cover so no one could see what was going on. I slipped out the guys hands, and then with my earth bending I made a pretty heavy rock and aimed it at the guy. Then I shot, and hit the guy in the chest, and he fell back. The dust had cleared away and I saw Jacob, and ran into his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you, for helping me. But let's get out of here" I suggested and we started walking.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked

"I don't know. But I'm a little scared"

"It's okay. I'll protect you." He insisted

"I know you will" I said and walked up closer to him

"You tried, and that's all I want"

Then he leaned close to me again. I felt he was trying to kiss me.

Our noses were touching, and I was nervous. I didn't know what to do, and so I just leaned also. Then we kissed. I backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry" he said, and rubbed his head.

"No… no… its okay… but this doesn't mean we are going out or anything" I explained, and turned around and kept on walking.

"That was really something" he said

"Just don't tell anyone. Not Edward, not Alice, not even my sister. I'll tell her. But for now just keep your mouth shut"

Katya POV

I was walking with Edward and we were both quiet. I could tell he was in some deep thought, because I was in some deep thought myself. That's when I saw the Wide Waters trail sign. Then further on I saw the 2 paths merge. I went on it and looked up it. Mariah and Jacob were walking on it and as they got closer I saw their faces, which were masked in nervousness and awkwardness. Mariah ran to me and locked her arm in mine then we started walking on the White Waters trail.

"I need to pee," Mariah lied. This statement startled both Edward and Jacob.

"Ugh…" they both said.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a near tree. Then she pulled up some rock walls around us.

"Me and Jacob kissed," she announced. I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped.

"Tell me everything," I said.

"Okay… well," she started. Then she hurried through her story and told me every single detail.

I was speechless at the end.

"Wow, that was kind of romantic," I swooned.

"I wish Edward was romantic," I whispered softly to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Well, let's get back to the guys," I said.

When we got back there the guys were waiting patiently.

"Okay, so I want to walk behind," I hinted at Mariah. She knew that I wanted to practice my bending.

"Yeah I will walk with her," Mariah announced, "You guys go on ahead."

They didn't exactly agree at first, being scared that the guy that had just attacked Mariah was still behind us. I could tell Jacob had told Edward about what had just occurred, because there was no look of confusion on his face as he looked at Jacob's apprehensive face. His face mirrored Jacob's exactly. I was glad there were no secrets in between them, but that would mean whatever we told them, they would tell each other. _Anything_ we told them. Edward didn't know about the kiss though. I don't know how I knew; I think it was because he wasn't teasing Jacob or being depressed about how Jacob had gotten his girl and he hadn't gotten his.

They agreed hesitantly and started off in front of us, throwing indecisive glances back at us. They were having second thoughts about leaving us alone. This warmed my heart a little, but annoyed me just the same. We can handle our selves I thought with a determined little nod.

We waited 10 min. and then started after them.

"Here we go," I said. Then I went over the fence that is supposed to keep people out but, I crossed over top of it anyway.

"Okay, I think the White Water Rapids is this way," I told her. I had a special 6th sense when it came to water. I knew the direction we were going would lead us to the rapids. She knew this too, that is why she didn't argue.

She followed me until we got to the rapids. When we got there I took in the sight. It was unbelievable. The white cool water rushed down onto the rocks that stood in the way. I felt like the world was my oyster right now. I knew I could do anything with the water that lay in front of me. I made ice stepping stones and crossed to the other side. Then I used my hands to pull up some mist where you couldn't see anything. Mariah was moving rocks like she does, and I was just having a blast with my water.

I sat down on a rock and pulled out my healing water amulet. I had found it in the place I got my powers. It has water that has special properties in it. I would only use it in desperate times when someone is gravely injured.

We had some more fun and we even had a battle. It helps us train; of course, we would never hurt each other but still… I think it is a little fun.

"I think we should go back. Jacob and Edward might be concerned," she said sounding worried but kind of hesitant.

"Yeah you're right," I agreed.

We crossed the rapids again and then got back on the original trial.

Mariah POV

Once we got back on the original trail we saw Edward and Jacob walking ahead of us. They stopped for a while and waited for us.

"So. I'm kind of hungry" said Jacob, while his stomach growled.

"Well, should we take a short cut back to the parking lot, and eat somewhere" I suggested

"Sure" they all agreed, and when no one was near us, I cut through the forest. There was no trail.

"Are you sure you know a short cut to the parking lot?" Edward had asked

"Kind of" I mumbled.

Then I stepped on something slithery.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed "SNAKE!"

"Where? I'll save you" Jacob said, and stepped on the snake.

"Careful. It might be venomous" I told him

"Let's just run and leave it alone" Katya insisted, and we all ran to the trail that we had been on.

"That….. That….. Was a copp… copp… copperhead" I said nervously

"Its okay babe, come here" Jacob said while taking me in his arms again. I leaned on his shoulder. Then I remember Edward didn't know about the kiss, so I quickly got out of his grasp. Edward looked at us strangely.

45 minutes later…

We had stopped at this restaurant to eat.

"Hello, my name is Mindy, and I am waitress for today. Is there anything you would like to drink?" she asked

"May I have iced tea" I asked

"Can I have some diet, iced tea?" Katya said

"I would like some water" Edward answered

"I want some root beer" said Jacob

"Okay, I will be right back" she said and winked at Jacob and Edward. I got a little feisty.

"So what looks good?" I questioned

"You" Jacob answered and I blushed.

"Hey Katya want to share a pasta?" Edward asked Katya.

"Uh… no thank you Edward" she said, and waitress came back with our drinks.

Katya POV

Jacob and Mariah were acting so cute together and I just felt so happy watching them. I didn't Edward know what happened between them so I didn't say anything in front of him. I loved how happy Jacob was making Mariah, and I kind of felt lonely but, kind of not. I knew that when my soul mate came around I would feel it. I needed to feel Edward liking me for me though. I didn't even feel like thinking about him. I was sipping my tea and he scooted closer. I scooted away and gave him a look.

"So what do you guys want to do afterwards?" Mariah asked us.

"Well we have tomorrow to do some more sightseeing. Maybe we can go to the pool, mini golf and maybe the Rocky Sands Trail tomorrow. I am just kind of tired." I suggested.

"Yeah sure," everyone agreed.

After, we ate we headed back to the hotel rooms.

We were in the lobby and Mariah pulled me over so the guys wouldn't hear us.

"I think we should let them sleep in our room again," she said.

"Well, I don't totally agree but, I will only do it for you and Jacob," I sighed.  
"Thanks," she squealed.

We walked over to the guys and Mariah told them the news. They cheered but I just went upstairs and opened the door. I went in and took a quick shower. When I came out everybody was there and watching TV. Mariah went in after me and took a shower. While she was in there I took my stuff and dressed in the bathroom while she was taking a shower. I put on my pj's. My shorts were plain, silk black. My tank top was white with black lace all on the seams. I blow dried my hair and then went to my bed and just pulled the covers over me. Everybody soon got into bed and Jacob was sleeping with Mariah. Edward took the couch and I got the bed to myself. The bed smelled of him from last night and I couldn't help but drown in the smell. I drifted into a nightmare.

_In the middle of the night…_

I woke up screaming and the light jumped on. I grabbed my knees and shook a little, partly from the cold and partly from the nightmare. I brushed off the wetness I felt on my eyes.

"What happened?" Mariah asked concerned.

"Nothing…nothing…nothing," I kept mumbling, but I was denying it even to myself.

My dream had been about the black hooded stranger I met when I was 14.

"I just need to take breather," I said breathless. I was sweating and I needed to just get out.

I put on my silk robe and left taking my pass key.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked as I was about to shut the door.  
"No thanks," I mumbled and left to go to the lobby and out of the revolving doors.

When I reached outside, the cool air surrounded me and the night filled me. I just looked at the full moon that was above me. I felt it empower me and I reached down my shirt to grab my blue crystal necklace. It was shaped like a simple crystal, nothing more and nothing less. I couldn't ask for anything more beautiful. The insides of it look almost as if it were frozen with frost creeping up the sides. I also had gotten that when I got my powers. I had found it in the same place I found my healing water amulet. When I got my dose of full moon, I just wandered back inside. I tried to avoid thinking about the nightmare.

Outside our hotel room, I found Edward pacing back in forth.

"There you are," He said surprised when I came around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was concerned plus Jacob and Mariah were making weird noises," He informed me. I made a weird face and just wrapped my arms around myself.

"Well… Are you okay?" he asked me.  
"Yeah just a nightmare," I answered.

I went over to him and hugged him.

"Sorry I needed that," I said kind of embarrassed.

"NO that's alright," he said a little surprised and happy. A small smile barely pulled up on his lips.

We just stood still and I could tell we were both nervous and tense.

"Well… we should probably get back in there. We have a big day tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Before we went in I turned to him and looked at his face sincerely.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back.

I went back to bed and under the nice warm covers. Edward went back on the couch and luckily for us the noises from Jacob and Mariah's bed had stopped.

* * *

**I have a question for all of our viewers. I am updating everyday with a new chapter, but somehow I think of that as a mistake. Am I right? I want the stories chapters to be anticipated and exciting. If I update everyday I feel like it's not a big deal. But you know the feeling when something that you have longed for finally comes out. I want people to get this feeling in accompaniment with this story. If you have ideas or suggestions please feel free to inform me, because I don't know what to do at this point in time. Maybe I should update every week, but extend the chapters. **

**Thank you to all the dedicated readers. **


	10. Complications

**We changed the story's place, because it is not a crossover yet. Sorry for any inconvenience, but say la vee. Also LILT. (Life's like that) Here it is enjoy. Voila. Hope you enjoy, but don't enjoy it too much =) No enjoy it as much as you want. **

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours, We do not own anything except brownies and they are good. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 10 (Complications)

Mariah POV

I had woken up, and went into the bathroom to change. I put on a t-shirt and some ¾ jeans. Then I went out of the bathroom, and out of the room. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I went into the lobby, and the luggage guy was standing there carrying a suite case.

"Good morning" he had said

"Hello" I replied

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm great. Kind of in a rush, so see you some other time" I waved. And headed for the fitness room. I decided I wanted to run on the treadmill for a couple of minutes, though it didn't very long. I then decided to go up to the room because I thought Katya might have woke up by now. I went into the room, and they were surely all awake.

"Where were you?"Katya asked

"I was worried about you" Jacob said concerned

"I just went into the fitness room for a while. I'm fine, just chill" I said

"So are we going to play mini golf?" Edward asked

"Ya, let's go" Katya responded

When we finished grabbing our golf ball and golf club. we compromised for who would go first.

"Okay, I'll go first" I said, and put the ball down. I took a deep breath, and swung my club. Surprisingly my golf ball fell in for the first try.

"Yay!" I cheered

"My turn" Katya said and swung. Her ball fell in the hole as well.

"Lets get this over with" she murmered

"Okay. I'll go next" Jacob said, and he swung .But he didn't make it. The ball only moved 2 centimeters in front of him.

"It's okay. I'll get it" he said and swung again. He missed again. Edward couldn't take it anymore, and just picked up Jacob's ball, and dropped it in the hole.

"Write down 3 for Jacob" Edward said. And he put down his ball. He swung too hard that it hit Jacob on the head.

"Are you okay" I asked Jacob

"Ya totally" he lied.

"Let's just move on to the next hole" Katya insisted.

Katya POV

We made our way to the pool after mini golf was over. Mariah had won and I had come in third place. Edward was in second and Jacob was last. Mariah and Edward had been tied, but in the end Mariah had gotten the 1 point that put her in the lead. She used to practice playing golf because mom did it for a while so no wonder she is good. I am guessing Edward practices too or maybe he has some natural talent.

We were at the pool and everybody had changed into their bathing suits except me. I walked over to Mariah.

"I don't really want to stay here," I told her.  
"Oh…" she wondered.  
"Yeah, I am sorry I am just not in the mood," I shook my head and I could slowly feel a headache come on. Last night wasn't exactly a peaceful night. I had been restless and I couldn't go to sleep. I was tired and was hoping to be able to take a nap.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, just a headache," I told her.

"Well, okay. We will get back at 5:00 and it is 1:00 right now so that gives you some time to rest. After that we are heading on the Rocky Sand trail." She said.

"Okay," I agreed and left to go to the hotel room.

I unlocked the door and went inside then I locked it back up. I just leaned on the door and slid all the way down. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

My past has been lots of trouble, and most of my past nobody even knows about. I have many more reasons why I don't trust people and mostly guys. I didn't want to think about it because it brought up so much pain. I went to go take a bath so it would calm me down, but I am afraid it didn't. I got into my pj's, and I just sat on the bed and turned on some very loud music on my IPod so it could drown out my thoughts. A while later… I woke up and Mariah and Jacob were in the room, but no signs of Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"1st floor taking a bath, in the room that you guys bought," Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay thanks," I said and rushed out the door.

"Thank goodness she is gone… Oh Mariah where are you…" I heard Jacob whisper as I left.

I went downstairs to the first floor and was about to knock on the door but decided to just sit next to it. I sank down on the ground and collected my thoughts. I wanted to tell Edward why it was so hard to trust him and the black hooded stranger is only 1 of the many reasons.

I got up and knocked on the door.

Edward answered the door in only his boxers. He had wet hair and the sight of him like that was almost breath taking.

"Hey, do you have a minute to talk?" I asked.

"No I don't," he answered. I felt oddly confused.

"We are ready to go are you?" I asked a different question but I was taking a similar approach.

"No not yet," he replied. He had short answers and it made me a little nervous.

"Oh, do you want me to wait for you," I offered.

"No I got it," he shouted, "I will be down there in 5 min."

Then he slammed the door right in my face. I felt confused and a little shot down so I just lugged myself all the way up to the 6th floor again.  
When I got to our room, Jacob was holding Mariah and they were kissing. I wasn't paying attention to that though. When they realized I was there they straightened up.  
"So is Edward ready to go?" Mariah asked me wiping her lips.  
"He said he would be down in the lobby in 5 min." I said in an emotion-less tone. I was still thinking about our little exchange.

"What did he do?" she asked hugging me.  
"Well, I went down there and he practically kicked me out of the room," I said again in an emotionless tone.

"Why?" she asked me concerned. I couldn't tell if she was concerned for me or for Edward though.  
"I don't know," I answered.

"Well I am sure it was nothing," she told me.  
"I am not sure if it was nothing," I mumbled, "that was pretty harsh."

"Give the guy a break," Jacob said while watching TV.  
"But I didn't do anything," I defended myself, "I just went to check if he was ready to go." I didn't tell them of my real reason going down there.

"Yeah well he did go through a harsh breakup," Jacob mumbled.

"What?" I said bewildered.

"Yeah, he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, they broke up about 5 days ago," He told me.  
I was astonished. So all I was to him was a rebound. He didn't care about me at all. He just wanted to get in my pants. That son of a gun. I couldn't believe him. I didn't want to speak with him now not now not ever. I knew he really didn't care about me. For goodness sake, I was just a prize to him. I hated him with all my heart. How could he do this to me? I kept on thinking while a tear slipped down my cheek, but I wiped it away before anyone could see. Mariah left the room after a few minutes, and the only reason could tell was because I was looking at the door waiting for the freaking 5 min. he asked for to be over. I slowly let my eyes shut, so I could numb the pain.

We all gathered in the lobby. I stood away distant from the others with my eyes focused somewhere in space. I felt like I had a gaping hole in my heart. Edward looked at me and smiled, but I didn't return it.

Mariah POV

Jacob and I were doing the usual routine, but then I stopped. Katya was lying on the bed, her back to us, listening to music. Her little exchange with Edward put her in a bad mood

"Why did you stop?"

"Should we go talk to Edward?" I asked him.

"No, no, no, he'll be over it soon enough. We should just let him deal with it alone" Jacob said, and resumed kissing me.

"Jacob stop. I'm going to go talk to Edward." I said, and put on my jacket.

"I should probably come" Jacob insisted

"No, I'll go alone" and then I shut the door and left.

I knocked on Edward's door, and he opened it after a minute of me waiting outside.

"I told your sister that I would be ready in 5 min." he said sounding angry.

"That's not what I came down here for. Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure" He grimaced.

I walked in, and I saw ripped up paper, and newspaper on the floor. Is this how he calms down?

"Listen I heard about you and your girlfriend, but why are you mad at my sister?" I asked

"I'm not" he yelled.

"Listen my sister is depressed because of you. I thought you liked her. If you really did, then you would go up there and work it out" I demanded.

"I love your sister. But I'm afraid she'll leave me, and cheat on me as well," he responded. Wow, he loved my sister. I wonder if this was real love, or the fake love that many of her admirers had proclaimed to have for her.

"She would never cheat on you. Why would you even think that? She likes you a lot" I explained not using the word 'love' because I wasn't sure if that's how she really felt.

"She would never ever hurt you." I added

"I'm sorry, I'm just furious right now. Can you just leave please" he asked putting his head on the wall.

"Okay. But, if you really loved her, you would rush your butt up there, and tell Katya that you love her. Show her that you do. Don't be a bitch and stay down here thinking everything will be fine, because it won't unless you fix this all. And put some pants on." I advised him and slammed the door. I felt like I told him alright. But I just hope everything would be fine with Edward and Katya. Though I had a feeling it wouldn't. Edward really is acting like an ass right now. If he really loved my sister then he wouldn't give a damn if his girlfriend cheated on him because he would only care about what Katya felt for him. I saw Edward walk out of the room.

"Your right. I'm an idiot, but will you help me?" Edward admitted

"Uh… fine. But I said bitch." I correct, he rolled his eyes. "What's your plan?" I asked

"Show her that I love her" I smiled. Ha-ha he's so whipped I thought but after all He take my advice.

"How?" I asked

"You'll see" he said "Can you make reservations?" He questioned

"I'm on it, For 2?"

"Yeah" he said and smiled.

He told me his plan, and I liked it. He really did have a nice plan, and I was impressed. I went into our room.

"Katya. Tomorrow do you want to go somewhere? Just us alone." I asked

"Awww… that's not fair" Jacob complained

"Where?" she asked

"How about the amusement park? It's somewhere near. We could go on roller coasters where there are a lot of people" I explained. She looked confused but she agreed.

"Fine" she replied sounding a little annoyed

Katya POV

I couldn't believe that after all that has happened I was just taking a walk through the park. Well, actually not a park but an amusement park. It was just going to be me and Mariah. We were, after all, crowned the ride warriors of all time. I couldn't wait until I could just let myself go. Mariah made me put on something pretty though I did not know why. Our school had decided to stay 1 more day and Mariah and I were using that day to drive all the way to Kings Island which was 3 hours away. We left at 7 am and got there at 10. I don't know what Jacob and Edward were doing today but I didn't care.

"I hate him," I told Mariah.

"Wait why?" she asked me.

"I am his rebound girl," I whined.

"That son of a gun," she whispered, "and I thought he loved you."

"I don't think it will work with us," I mumbled, "We have issues and I don't think we can work them out anytime soon."

"Don't say that," she told me.

"How can I not? He doesn't care about me and I don't care if I ever see him again," I told her determinedly.

"I will not just be here to get hurt," I mumbled to myself.

When we got there we went on the Diamondback first. I was behind a really hot guy. He looked at me and winked. I smiled and blushed.

"Hey, My name is Declan," He smiled.

"Hey I am Katya," I stuttered.

"I think I have seen you in school," He told me.

"Do you go to Forks High School?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I transferred there about a week ago," He informed me.

"I haven't seen you around much," I said nervously.

"Don't worry you will see me more often," He took my hand and kissed it. I giggled like a foolish school girl. So… he was a gentleman. I liked where this was going.

"Okay that is enough," Mariah said from behind me. She got in between us and gave me a look. I couldn't stop staring at Declan; he was so hot. Maybe not as hot as Edward, but he was good looking in an elegant and sophisticated way. When we got to the front of the line the guy mistook me and Declan as a couple. So he sat us together no matter how many times we tried to tell him we weren't anything together. We took our seats and Mariah sat behind us.

"This isn't so bad," Declan grinned with those blue eyes staring into mine.

"Eyes on the track," Mariah said from behind us. I sneered.

We had fun on the ride and when it was over me and Declan were laughing and pushing each other playfully. It was like we had been best friends forever. We looked at our picture and that threw us back into a fit of giggles.  
"I am so buying this," He told me.  
"Why? We look horrible," I asked.

"Because I am sitting next to the most beautiful, angelic girl ever," He told me. I bit my lip.  
Mariah then interlocked my arm with hers and dragged me off somewhere. I waved to him and he waved back.

* * *

**We love reviews and hope we get many. Thank you for all the ones we have been getting. Sorry we didn't update yesterday, but we have decided to update every other day. Sorry if any fans are disappointed.**


	11. Confusion

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay sorry for confusion on Chapter 4 being the exact same thing as chapter 5. While I was replacing a chapter I clicked on the wrong thing and got the wrong thing to come up. Sorry. Hope you wont hate us. I changed it, so if there is any confusion go back and read Chapter 4. Kissykissmiss Chapter 4 is where I told you to go to see if you got your Damon in a box. I can see now that you never got it. Well now you can go back and actually get your prize ;) **

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours, We do not own anything except wii's and they are fun. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

There you go go go go... Say hooray for Jose... hehehe Thanks for an awesome review SheMonster**  
**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 11 (Confusion)

Mariah POV

"What are you doing?" I asked Katya as she was waving bye to Declan.

"You know what. I should invite him over to spend the day with us" She said, and walked over to Declan. This was bad for Edward because he is hearing everything we had said through a microphone attached to my shirt.

"Edward can you hear me" I said, and then he answered.

"Mariah, you have to break up Declan and Katya" he demanded.

"But, they look happy together. And if you really loved Katya, all you would want is for her to be happy right" I said

"And all I want is for her to be with me, and not him" Edward moaned. Katya came back with Declan.

"Hi again. Uh… Which ride do you want to go to?" I asked. Then Edward whispered something to me

"Take them to the Eiffel Tower" he declared but I ignored him. I saw this really hott guy walking over to Declan.

"Dude. I was wondering where you went" a dark, short haired, buff guy came and asked Declan.

"Sorry, mind if I hang out with Katya. She goes to our school" Declan explained. "She's gorgeous" I heard Declan whisper to buff guy. Once I heard the words 'our school' I gasped with joy.

"So is the other one" he smiled

"How about with hang with us" I suggested

"Sure beautiful. And your name is?" he asked me. then I thought yet again Edward and Jacob were listening to this whole conversation.

"Mariah." I answered and blushed "You?"

"Drew. I transferred from Canada, all the way over to meet you." He said and I blushed just a little bit more.

"Well let's go ride the Fire Hawk" Katya interrupted

"Perfect it has 4 seats. We can all be in a row" Declan said and we trotted all the way to the Fire Hawk.

"Mariah you better sit as far away from that Drew guy as possible" I heard Jacob say to me through the speaker phone that was connected to the microphone. It was in my ear. But I hushed him and made up an excuse about how I needed to be concentrated on our mission.

"There is such a long line. We would have to wait here like 3 hours" I complained.

"Allow me" Declan said, and he rushed to the front of the line. We all followed.

"We have VIP passes." said Declan as he showed the worker up front his pass. He let us through, and we waited to get on the Fire Hawk inside of a little open building.

"I'm kind of scared, because you don't know what's coming" I hugged myself close and bounced up and down.

"It's okay. It's not scary at all. I've rode this ride like hundreds of times. Nothing to be afraid of" Drew explained to me. They let us go and I sat next to Drew and my Sister. I wasn't afraid anymore once I sat next to Drew, and Katya.

The ride started and we were lying on our backs. It was fun. Then when the ride flipped us, I was screaming a lot. Then I started laughing. So did Katya.

When the ride was over we all examined our picture.

"Hahaha my hair is in the way" I said, and we all started laughing.

"I'm definitely buying that" Drew said.

"No. I look ugly" I insisted

"Come on even if you were behind a wall you still would look beautiful" he told me. I blushed once more.

Katya POV

We rode as many rides as we could and then it got late. I was at the exit gate and Drew was buying Mariah some cotton candy. I was laughing so hard and so was Declan. His arm was around me and we were having the time of our lives well, at least I was. But I knew that I was wishing with all my heart that he was feeling at least a fraction of my what I was feeling. Just a fraction would make me happy.

"Oh my god, this has been the best day ever," I giggled.

"I know right," He chuckled.

"So this is what I find," I saw someone pop out of the shadows, I realized it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He approached us and held up a finger defiantly.

"I was here to tell you that I loved you, but I see you have been busy," He gave Declan a look and as I examined his face carefully; he did not look happy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Declan asked obviously sizing up to him.

"No, not at all," I answered looking back.

"You know what, I liked you a lot, but I can see you find no interest," I tried saying something but he kept going, "I am just done with you, done chasing you and I am just done."

I had tears in my eyes as he left me at the gate and Declan came to me and hugged me. Mariah came back with her face stuffed with cotton candy.

She saw me and asked, "What happened?"

I just shook my head and tried to forget.

Mariah POV

Katya and I left, and we were in our suite. Obviously without Edward and Jacob. They were probably furious with us about today. But I was hypnotized by Drew; he was just so damn sexy. I couldn't resist. Once Katya had told me what had happened, I went downstairs to the first floor.

I knocked on the door. They didn't open it.

"Just so you know, Katya and I are leaving first thing tomorrow. So for the last day you guys get to be Mariah and Katya free, so ya" I said and stood there for 5 seconds, and started walking back to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. In the meanwhile, someone had tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Drew.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him shocked

"Declan and I followed you guys home with his limo yesterday" Drew explained.

"WOW! Your ridiculous" I laughed, and then the elevator opened. I stepped in, and Drew followed.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have a girlfriend?" I questioned him

"I did when I went to Degrassi. Her name was Ali, but she is dumb and stupid" he responded

"So you don't have a girlfriend" I asked hopefully.

"No, Ali and I are still going out"

"Unbelievable, you call your girlfriend dumb and stupid" I laughed again

"Ya, but it's going to be over soon. She's pretty ugly anyway" he said and the elevator door opened. Jacob and Edward were standing there.

"I'll see you later at school Drew" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Since it was over with me and Jacob, I had decided to go for Drew. Though maybe I'm acting like a bitch right now. But I didn't care.

When I closed the door to me and Katya's suite, I began talking.

"I have an idea. I thought we could leave Robert, and move to Canada and attend Degrassi!" I yelled

Katya POV

"Are you crazy?" I asked her.

"No, but Declan and Drew are from Degrassi," She answered.

"Yes they were, but now they are in Forks," I replied giving her an 'are you stupid?' look.

"So…." She was obviously sugar high.

"I am going to go talk to Edward," I announced.

"Yeah I don't think so, they didn't talk to me when I was there," she told me.

"Oh well, I need to talk to him," I said.

"Suit yourself," she whispered.

I left the suite and went downstairs. Then I knocked on their door. Nobody answered my knock.

"I know you are in there, Edward," I growled.

I heard Jacob whisper, "Maybe if we are quiet she will go away."

Then I heard Edward smack him. I took the paperclip that I found on the floor, in front of me, and I picked the lock that was for the manager and hotel maintenance crew. They didn't need cards. All they had was a magic key that could open all doors in this hotel. This was a little trick that I learned when mom locked us out accidentally. I opened the door and Jacob was eating while Edward was watching TV.

"I need to talk to you," I told him putting my hands on my hips.

"How the heck did you open the door? You have got to teach me that," Jacob said surprised. I ignored him.

"No thanks," Edward mumbled not even bothering to look at me once.

I grabbed him and shoved him in the bathroom.  
"What was wrong with you yesterday," I asked.

"I told you already, I am done with you," He hissed.

"Done with me," I said enraged, "It's only been 1 month. You don't have much of a perseverance thing going on, do you?"

"Okay okay, I got the hint. You don't like me. You probably have many guys falling over you on a daily bases. I am just another one of those that would do anything to be around you. But, to rub your other admirers in my face. Now that I cannot handle," He said through clenched teeth.

"I like you Edward. I like you a lot, but I don't like you enough to be the rebound." I cried, "You don't get how hard it is to trust you. I fight with my emotions every day, because I want to be with you. GOSH! You don't know how much I want to be with you. But, I respect myself enough to not let myself be one of your toys, which you can just use and then get rid of on a daily basis."

"The rebound? What are you talking about?" He seemed generally confused on my second sentence.

"I know you got out of a serious relationship." I huffed, my breath was spent on my little rant I had just seconds ago.

"Yes, but you were never the rebound. I liked you for you and nothing else." He sighed and sat down, "I can't lie to you it has been hard but not for the reason you think."

"So you like me and I am not the rebound?" I asked him again not sure.

"No, you're not the rebound but I don't like you I love you, it's weird and it's freaking me out. I don't know what to do." I kissed him to shut him up.

I blushed a little after my lips left his. He grabbed my waist and kissed me again but more fiercely and passionately.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that," He breathed on my mouth.

"So can I sleep in your bed today?" He added and threw his famous crooked smile in my direction.

I giggled and kissed his full pouting lips once more.

"I will take that as a yes," He smiled.

I looked at him, grinned, took his hand and interlaced my fingers with his.

We walked outside and Jacob looked at us with his mouth hanging open, food falling out in chunks.

"Of course," he concluded with a face that said 'I shouldn't have had my doubts about them' and then closed his mouth again actually chewing this time. Edward gave him a cheesy smile.

"We are going upstairs," I told him.

"Yeah Yeah," he said and went back to eating

* * *

Thank you for all of the dedicated reviewers like cleo4ever44, Kissykissmiss, and cuteten. Thank You for all the support and we hope that in the future we will have more dedicated reviewers like that. YEAH! Guys in boxes for all of YOU!

**IMPORTANT:**

**By the way Author number 2 says if the story doesn't get at least 20 reviews by January 5th then she is calling it quits. I don't want to give up on this story, but Author 2 does. Let's prove her wrong and get 20 reviews or more...**

_HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL AND TO ALL A PARTY FILLED NIGHT! 3_


	12. Relief

VOILA:

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours, We do not own anything except posters of Twilight. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything**

* * *

Fall IN Chapter 12 (Relief)

Mariah POV

Katya and Edward came into the room all happy. Katya cuddled up in his arms, and Edward was just smiling.

"I guess everything ends as a 'happily ever after' for you all" I said while munching on a piece of popcorn angrily.

"Maybe you should go talk to Jacob. He's pretty upset" Edward suggested.

"You guys just want the whole room to yourselves don't you" I said, got off the couch, and left the room. When I left the room I heard kissing noises.

"Dang, they are so loud" I said to myself, and went down the elevator.

When the elevator opened Jacob was there. He started walking the other way, but I grabbed him, and pulled him into the elevator. I pressed the button that led to the roof.

"Let go of me" he said and pushed me away.

"Okay" I said and let go of him since there was no place he could run to.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. Drew hypnotized me, and I wasn't thinking"

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear it. I thought I loved someone I could trust. But I guess I'm in love with a slut" he yelled. I flinched, obviously hurt.

"A stupid, mindless slut that doesn't deserve you, but loves you so much" I cried.

"You really love me. Because I love you" he said all anger evaporating.

"Then kiss me" I demanded.

"I'll do more" he said, and kissed me, we didn't stop until we reached the roof. But we didn't get out; we stayed in the elevator kissing. The elevator closed, and then we started going back down to the lobby, but then all of a sudden the elevator stopped moving. I stopped kissing him.

"What happened? I think the elevator stopped moving!" I yelled answering my own question.

"It's ok, I think we should kiss for a little bit more, and then I'll call Edward on my phone" Jacob suggested, and I agreed and we started kissing once more.

Katya POV

We were on the couch and I was on top of Edward. My mouth was on his locked in a fiery passion. I loved the way this guy made me feel. I need him with me. I stopped kissing him and got up smirking. He looked at me all confused. I sat down on my bed and patted it next to me. He looked at me and grinned. Then he went for taking his shirt off and I didn't get a long view before his lips were on my again. I let my hands roam his beautiful sculpted body. I felt his abs and then dug my hands into his hair pulling his head into me. The phone rang, however Edward kept kissing me.

"Aren't *kiss* you *kiss* going *kiss* to *kiss* answer *kiss* that?" I asked while continuing to kiss him.

"No," he mumbled.

I got up and he groaned. I reached into his pants pocket and saw Jacob's caller ID. I moaned kind of loudly.

"It's okay I will get rid of him," he answered.

"Hey Jake," he paused, "Wait stop talking so fast."

After a few exchanged words, I heard the sentence that ended my happy fantasy.

"Okay we will be there." Edward closed his phone with a snap and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mariah and Jacob are stuck in the elevator. They can't get out," He responded. I looked at him shocked. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. I was a little disappointed, but more concerned for Mariah's well being.

We rushed out the door and to the lobby.

"The elevator is stuck and there are 2 people in there. It could drop at anytime so we have to be hasty," Edward commanded, "Call 911."

In 20 min. the fire department was there and working on opening the elevator. When they did, the first thing we saw was Jacob and Mariah kissing. Then they realized we were there and they straightened up blushing madly. We got them out safely, and as soon as Jacob stepped out, the elevator fell. I bet Mariah would have been able to stop it, but it would mean exposing her secret to Jacob. I was not sure if she was ready for that. I know that if it came to that she would have saved them. But, then what would Jacob think…?

We all grouped together and the whole school was there. The teachers told us to go to our rooms and we did.

* * *

Mariah POV skipped. In the next POVs we are back in Forks unless our POVs tell you otherwise.

* * *

Katya POV (Back In Forks)

Edward and I were taking a peaceful walk in the forest hand in hand. We were, talking, laughing and just having fun. I love how we were the perfect couple. I forgot all about what happened between me and him in 4th grade.

"So what are we going to do about Declan," I looked at him in disbelieve.

"We… are going to do nothing, absolutely nothing," I answered.  
"Fine then,_ I_ will do something," He responded.

"Why do you need to do something?" I asked.

"Nmmman…" he mumbled something unintelligently.

I turned to look at him and I could tell in his emerald, green eyes that he was generally worried.

"You know I only like you, right?" I asked laughing.

He didn't laugh along with me but instead just stared at me with a sad face.

"Declan and I are only friends, you are the one I want," I tried calming him then added in a sadder note, "the one I don't deserve… but still the one I want."

I looked down at my feet and moved them nervously.

He picked my chin up and made me look at him, "If someone doesn't deserve someone in this relationship it's me. I don't deserve your beauty," I scoffed when he said that.

I walked over to a rock and sat down.

"Look at you, you are absolutely gorgeous. You could have any girl you want but you chose me," I huffed.

He came and sat down next to me.

"I am just average," I whispered some part of me knew this wasn't true. However, I wasn't talking about myself as I looked now, because I knew I looked beautiful. I was talking about myself as if I didn't fall in the magical water that changed my life forever.

"You don't see yourself clearly. You are the most angelic girl I have ever seen," he grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. Of course, he was talking about me in a physical notion.

He looked at my eyes and I blushed because when he did that I felt like he saw my soul. I didn't like feeling exposed.

"You know what, you're hot when you get jealous," I giggled. He laughed with me.

"You know what's weird, I remember you having brown eyes in 4th grade," I started panicking. He noticed one of my obvious differences after the transformation.

"No no they have always been blue," I looked away and gulped.

"I guess I didn't notice," he wondered.

"Yeah you probably didn't notice when you were shoving stuff down my throat," I joked. His eyes melted and the corner of his lip turned up forming a sad smile. I couldn't bear that expression on him.

I kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back and bit my bottom lip- a habit I can't grow out of.

"I want you to meet my family," he declared.

"Ugh… I don't know," I answered hesitantly.

"Please, I want my family to meet you and get to like you," He pleaded.

"Ugh… I don't know. Not a lot of people like me. What if they hate me?" I repeated.

He took my head in his hands and kissed me softly.

"I know they will love you." He kissed me again.

"How about now, have you changed your mind?" he smirked

"Mmmmm," I mumbled not being able to find any words in my dictionary.

He kissed me again.

"Now?" He asked.

He kissed me one last time and I couldn't say anything. I was floating in the clouds right then.

"Okay I am going to stop kissing you before you pass out on me," he chuckled.

"No…," I hissed slightly dazed.

He gave me that crooked smile I love the most and bent down to give me one last kiss. This one was sweeter than the last 4, and I enjoyed it the most because it showed me how much he truly loved me.

"Okay," I whispered still out of breath.

He smiled and told me he would pick me up at 6:00. It was 4:30 right now and it would give me time to get ready. Then we walked, hand in hand, out of the forest and into the parking lot. Next, we parted our separate ways and I went home.

When I got home, dad was holding his rifle.

"Where is Mariah?" I asked Robert.

"Upstairs," dad grumbled angrily.

"Oh no, what did she do?" I said only loud enough for myself to hear.

I walked upstairs and into our room. Mariah was quietly reading and she ignored my entrance.

"What did you do to dad?" I asked her.

"Nothing…" she said, "He is the one who walked in on us."

"You didn't…" I replied disbelieving, "Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I forgot," she whispered embarrassed. I started laughing so hard.

"So did he skin Jacob alive?" I said still laughing.

"Shut up," She responded which sent me in another fit of laughs.

Mariah POV

I went down stairs. I was going to talk to Robert. I was going to end this, and once I did I was going to see Jacob again.

"Dad we have to talk… about what happened." I began not knowing exactly what to say and deciding to cut to the chase.

"Didn't I tell you to go up to your room, and stay there until eternity" Robert said, putting bullets in his rifle.

"Listen Dad, I love Jacob. He was in fact my first love. And I can't believe you would shoot him!" I yelled

"I didn't shoot him; I was beating him with my rifle, nothing that much" Robert raised his voice and stood up.

"But I'm 15 I fall in love dad, I date guys, I kiss guys, I'm not your little girl anymore. So stop treating me like I'm still an 8 year old! I need freedom, and I want to be with Jacob. He's my boyfriend and you can't do anything to break us apart" I explained, and I could tell dad was furious right now.

"Go to your room, I don't want to hear any of your back talk. First thing tomorrow, I'm signing you up for that private school down south about 100 miles away from Forks high school" he said. I knew he was throwing me a false threat. He would never put me in a school without Katya.

"Dad I know you wouldn't"

"I just might. You need to be as far away from that guy as possible" he responded

"Well dad that's never going to happen. I might just think about living with Jacob, so I wouldn't have to live with you and sleep under this ugly dented house." The exclamation bursted out of my mouth before I could stop it. I walked out of the house and slammed the door. I was going to the Cullen house, to see Jacob.

*I hour later*

I was sitting on Jacob's bed as he laid on it, with a big bruise the size of his fist on his face. Jacob had a really meaty fist.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, about my dad and everything. That will never happen again." I said and kissed the bruise that lay upon his face.

"It's ok. The fact that you're here with me is important." He said, and a tear slipped down my face. He wiped it away.

"You must be terribly hurt."

"I am, but if you kiss me, I wouldn't be hurt as much" he responded

And so I kissed Jacob, and it was one of our best moments together, even if we were both hurt. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even if Robert walked in on us again, because this time, I remembered to lock the door. ;)

* * *

**Please review. I don't want to end this story. We have 4 days left until January 5th. Help me make it to 20 reviews.**


	13. Desperation

**_I think this is the longest chapter I have posted like in forever. Oh Well. More for you. I'm just going to get right to it. However, before I do I have to inform you about something. School is starting tomorrow (hopefully not for me) and we may not update everyday from now on. Of course, we may not update at all depending on the 20 reviews thing. I thought I should let you know, because we definitely have a busy schedule during school days. We started this story during the break and we knew it wasn't going to end in the period of the break. _**

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours, We do not own anything except the books of Twilight. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 13 (Desperation)

Katya POV

I was getting ready and so I brushed my teeth (just in case ;) and I also took a shower. I blow dried my hair and brushed it afterwards. I was in my purple, fluffy, robe and I was looked through my closet. I had to make a really good impression; I mean this was Edward's family we are talking about. I decided to go with some dark, skinny jeans and a blue striped, long sleeve sweater that had a fleur de lis design on the front. This was casual and comfortable. I put on my black ballet flats and my black hair band that had a blue flower gem on top. I put on some light pink lip gloss and went downstairs. Just then the door bell rang. I opened the door and Edward was there leaning on my door frame. He was wearing some jeans and a baby blue v neck sweater that showed off his muscles nicely because it was tight on his body. He looked like a god. I blinked twice to make sure that it wasn't an illusion of my mind. I was ecstatic to find out that it wasn't.

I smiled at him, "I see you stole my outfit."

"I put it on first… and I will also be the one to take it off first," He said purring at me.

I giggled and blushed.

"SO are you ready to go?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything. I looked awkwardly away. Then I took my chances and started running up the stairs. I heard him chuckle then start chasing me. I didn't get on the second step before he had grabbed my waist and held me like a baby.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me with his crooked smile.

I mumbled something under my breath and rolled my eyes.

He bent his head down and placed butterfly kisses on my forehead, then my cheeks, then my nose, and for last, he saved my lips which he made more intense. I smiled as he set me back on my feet and backed away a little.

I tried walking over to him, but I tripped on the dang carpet on the way. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I waited and waited but it didn't happen. I decided it was okay for me to open my eyes. When I did, I saw Edward smiling down at me, and he was kind of laughing.

"Do you pass out every time I kiss you?" Edward asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"It's okay. I like it that way," He murmured in my ear. I shivered in pleasure and looked up at him.

"And could you be more clumsy?" He chuckled.

I struggled out of his arms and started pouting.

"Yes, yes I can," I hissed.

He came from behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Come on don't want to be late," He announced.

He had to lug me all the way to his Volvo and he had to put me in my seat.  
"Do I have to put on your seatbelt too?" he sighed.

"No," I huffed. I have to admit I was acting like a baby, but I really didn't want to go and make a fool out of myself. It would probably be like entertainment for his family. _OH! Hey, look who brought the family jester. They would all say._

I put on my seatbelt and waited until he got in the driver's seat. He put on his seatbelt and turned to look at me.

"You look gorgeous," He said giving me a smile.

"Just drive, Cullen," I smirked.

We arrived at his kind of mansion in the forest secluded from everything and a little outside of the town.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

"It's amazing," I answered.

His house was a little off black and it looked like it was divided into layers of stone and wood; the whole back side of it was glass windows. It looked like it had 3 stories and it was so elegantly decorated in the front. There were antique street lamps that led up the driveway and hedges perfectly trimmed plus, beautiful color schemed flowers.

"Oh and Katya please be on your best behavior, they can get a little excited," He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and responded, "When am I not on my best behavior."

He got out and walked to my side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Such a gentleman," I complimented.

"I'm glad to know that you don't think all chivalry is dead." He responded.

"I do," I smiled, "Your different. It's like you were raised in the 20th century or something. I rather prefer the olden days anyway."

He winked at me and put his hand on the small of my back so he could direct my way. We walked to the door and he opened it without hesitation. Contradictory, I walked in with hesitation. He took my jacket and set it on the coat rack. Then he resumed his place next to me and led me through the hall to the living room. It was very beautiful. This is exactly how I imagined high society to live like. Of course, I knew Edward was high society so I don't know why I was this surprised. In the middle of the room, was an antique grand staircase that looked like it was carved to perfection. There was a gigantic, crystal chandelier hanging from ceiling. The floor was a light wooden tile and there was a big open space. The whole Cullen family was standing in front of the staircase.

"It's nice to finally meet you," A curly, long haired brunette came to me. She had a heart shaped face and a warm smile. This was Edward's mother.

She put out her hand so I could take it, "I am Esme." I obliged.

She held onto it with both of her hands.

"Hello," I mumbled kind of shy.

"Thank you," She told me.

I gave her confused face. I only now met this women and she is thanking me?

"For putting a smile on his face," She pointed her eyes in the direction of Edward. He gave a weak smile, and I grinned.

Another person came up to stand by Esme. He was a tall blonde haired guy with piercing green eyes just like Edwards.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle," He said.  
"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I answered.

"Oh please call me Carlisle," He replied.

I smiled.

These were Edward's parents; at least, they seemed really nice.

A girl bounced to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course you know me already," Alice commented and beamed up at me, "We will be best friends." Apparently, all previous tussles had become extinct for us. It was kind of funny how as soon as Edward and I got closer it seemed as though everyone got closer to me.

Behind her followed Jasper but he was a little slower and drawn away.

"Katya," He acknowledged.

"Hello Jasper," I responded.

Emmett and Rosalie were the last ones at the staircase and they finally came up. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie and was massaging her shoulders.

"Edward has been talking so much about you. Finally you are here so he can shut up," Emmett joked.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows. He blushed and looked down.

"Yeah Eddie boy keeps on yapping all day, Katya this… Katya that…" Emmett made fun of Edward and I chuckled.

"Emmett, be nice to your brother," Esme commanded.

I looked around the room some more- I could never tire at just admiring it- and saw a piano on a risen platform.

Esme followed my gaze and noticed my admiration, "Do you play?"

"Oh no, but it is just such a beautiful instrument," I replied.

"Is it yours?" I asked her curiously.

"No, it is actually Edwards," she told me.

I looked surprised at him and he looked away.

"He didn't tell you he was musical?" she sounded shocked.

"No, no he didn't," I responded.

"Edward," Esme scolded.

I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Ever since he found you he has been playing more often," she swooned.

"Can you grace us with your melody?" She asked politely directing the question towards Edward.

He smiled and went to sit on the piano bench. He patted the seat next to him and smiled at me, obviously wanting me to go sit by him. I shyly walked over and sat next to him. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I wrote this one for you," He grinned at me and then turned back to the piano.

His long fingers started hovering over the keys and it looked like he was playing, but I couldn't be sure because his fingers never touched the keys. A beautiful melody starting stirring the air around us. I watched in amazement as he gracefully played the piano. The tune was calm and soft but then grew harder and a little higher. Then the tuned returned to calm and soft. It felt like eternity sitting next him and I didn't mind. It was so beautiful that a tear slipped out of my eye. I think it was because I was so happy. I looked away in embarrassment so I could wipe it off. I had realized that everyone was gone. I think it was to give us some privacy. I looked back and was surprised when I saw that the melody had ended and Edward was looking down at me. I hugged his waist and another tear slipped out.

"It's beautiful, thank you" I whispered.

I looked at him and he wiped the tear off my cheek.

"Let's go see the rest of the house," he offered and we got up. We walked up the massive staircase and into the hallway. Next, we turned and began at the right end. The hallway was decorated with ancient looking paintings and some flowers to brighten the mood.

"The door to the right is Esme and Carlisle's room. The door to the left is the bathroom," He informed me.

We walked a little ways more and came upon 2 more doors one on the left and one on the right.

"That is Carlisle's study," he pointed to the door on the left.

"The other door leads to Emmett's room," He rolled his eyes, "Never go in there." I giggled not wanting to think of what would be on the other side.

We walked up another staircase just as majestic as the first but on a smaller scale. There was another hall and of course more doors in it.

"The one to the right is another bathroom and the left is Alice's room. She begged mom to give her the room next to the bathroom," He rolled his eyes.

There were two doors left and I was guessing one of them was Edward's room. I was a little curious to see his room but also kind of worried. What if he had a deep dark secret that was very embarrassing? I laughed the idea out of my head. As if perfect Edward Cullen had any problems.

"This is the guest room. But since Jacob never stays at his own house, he kind of claimed this room as his own."

I heard kissing noises and giggles that sounded like Mariah.

"Is that Mariah?" I asked about to barge in the room. Edward grabbed my hands and tugged me to the last door. He stood nervously in front of it rubbing the back of his head.

"This is my room," he announced. He turned the door knob slowly and opened the door.

There was a big bed in the corner of the room and a black leather sofa in the middle of the room. His whole back wall was made out of glass with a view of the forest. His side wall was filled with books and all kind of Cds. There was a big stereo system on the book shelve obviously for playing his vast collection of music.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

I turned to face him, "It's really nice."

He smiled and closed the door.

"I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time in here," I winked at him.

Mariah POV

"I have to go" I told Jacob, while standing up, from his bed.

"Why? Stay longer" he demanded.

"Fine 10 more minutes, but then I have to go. It's getting pretty late, and well we have school tomorrow" I lied. He didn't notice though. I think today was Saturday.

"You can sleepover" he suggested

"Hahaha no thanks. Robert would get even more furious with me" I said, and grinned.

Then Jacob's phone started ringing.

"You should probably answer that"

"No I'm not gonna" he said and kissed me.

I grabbed his phone and without looking at the caller ID I picked it up

"Hello" I answered.

"Uhh? Jacob did your voice change?" the person said through the phone. Once I heard her voice I immediately knew it was Courtney from school. She was a class-A slut.

"I'll call you back" I said and hung up.

"Why in the world is Courtney Dimney Calling you?" I asked fiercely.

"Well she was my last girlfriend before you, and well…" he said, and I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence

"You still haven't broken up with her!"

"Well it's going to be over soon when I call her back:" he proclaimed

"No need. You can have her because apparently, it is over with me and you." I explained, and then I opened the door and was about to leave until Jacob grabbed me, and pulled me into the room and locked the door.

"It hasn't been 10 minutes yet" he groaned

"Jacob I don't care. I can't believe I trusted you. I knew you would make my life miserable again. I knew from the start. I just can't believe I fell for it" I yelled, and I unlocked the door, and ran out of the door. Tears began pouring out of my eyes, but then I wiped them away with a tissue.

I ran all the way home.

Once I stepped into the room, dad immediately began talking.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Where have you been?"

"Dad you were right. I should have never trusted him. He's been seeing another girl." I cried, and hugged Robert. He hugged me back, and seemed to totally forget that he had walked in on us.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine. Just calm down, and breathe" he told me.

"But what if everything goes terrible"

"It won't just as long as you stay away from him, and never talk to him or see him again" he advised me, and then he let go of me.

"Now go up stairs and I recommend you read a book, or do your homework, to calm down"

"Ok" I said and went up stairs.

When I went inside, I sat on my bed took out my phone and started erasing every picture that had Jacob in it. Soon my gallery became empty. I got on the computer and decided to chat with Jenna on facebook. When I got on, I saw that Jenna wasn't on. Instead I saw that Jacob had just now got on, and he began chatting with me.

_Jacob: I'm so sorry. Look outside you window_

I didn't want to answer or chat with him right now, so instead I ignored him, and logged off. But I was very curious off what was outside my window. So I went and looked. It was Jacob standing there holding a rose.

"Do you have a few seconds" he yelled. I shut the window and closed the blinds so I couldn't hear or see him.

I put on some music, and just sat there in the middle of the room, on the wooden floor doing nothing. Then I received a text. It was from Jacob. I read it.

Please come outside. I have something to show you, and I have a surprise

I didn't respond, but I decided to go outside so he would stop bugging me.

When I closed the door to the back porch, he was standing there with a rose in his hand. He gave me the rose but I refused to take it.

"I have tickets to the Nutcracker ballet. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he asked, but I didn't talk to him. He did know that I was dying to see the Nutcracker ballet performed by the American Ballet Theatre. I really did want to go see the performance but not with him.

"Please talk to me" he begged

But I continued to be silent.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Whatever." Was all I said, and then I went Inside. I closed the door and locked it.

Jacob POV

I stayed outside of Mariah's house and threw pebbles at her window for like 2 hours. Finally, she popped her head out of the window and threw an orange at my head. It hit me right on the forehead. I then screamed. She evilly smiled at me and then closed the window. I was tired of this I was going to talk to her one way or another. I went to the backyard and into the shed. I got out the ladder and put it up to her window. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I climbed up and peered in. She was dancing to something and I just enjoyed the way her hips swiveled around and around. After the song was over she started undressing probably to go to bed. I didn't mind that part either. She was about to take her shirt off when she noticed me there. She ran to the window and opened it.

"You perv, you can't just watch me undress like that," She said.

"That's not the only thing I saw," I watched as her face grew into complete shock.

She looked at me and smiled and then reached her hand to the ladder.

"No don't you dare," I told her afraid. She shrugged her shoulders pushed the ladder off the window so that I was falling backwards. I landed to the ground and she was laughing as I tried to get up. I decided to stay on the ground because the wind was knocked out of me. I think another hour passed and Mariah had turned off her lights and gone to sleep. Katya had returned home gathered some stuff up and left again. Probably, because she lied to Robert about having a sleepover with Alice, more like a sleepover with Edward. However, they won't be doing any sleeping. I needed Mariah to hear me out. I decided to give it one more try. I climbed the tree next to the window and got to where I was outside of it. I tried budging the window and surprisingly it opened. I wondered why she didn't lock it. There was no time to brood on questions though. I snuck in and closed it behind me. Mariah stirred a little but didn't wake up. I went and sat on the bed near her feet.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," I mumbled. I saw her open her eyes and when she did she went into shock. She got up and turned on the lights.

"JACOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She whisper yelled obviously knowing Robert was asleep.

"You looked lonely sleeping up here all by yourself," I answered simply.

She looked like she was confused and angry at the same time.

"Jacob that does not give you the right to climb up in my window, and snatch all my people up, don't make me hide my kids hide my hub hide my kids hide my hub and hide my dog because you are raping everybody out there," I was terribly confused right now. This is probably because she has been watching a music video over and over again, "You don't have to come and confess I already found you I already found so you can run and tell that run and tell that homeboy home home homeboy."She kept going on and on. I decided to kiss her to get her to shut up so I grabbed her waist and pushed her lips on mine. I was right it did make her shut up. When I released her she hit me upside the head and smiled.

"Ticket for two, please," she said holding out her hand

Edward POV

Katya and I had been outside in the forest lying down in the grass staring at the stars and the full moon.

"I named that star especially after you." I said pointing to the brightest and biggest star in the sky. I saw Katya laugh and then smile. I sat up, and then I leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you like it?" I asked her

"Your house, my star. I love everything Edward." She said, and she sat up as well. I leaned in and kissed her once more time.

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*" I said. She pushed me back in a playful way, and then grabbed my shirt and leaned me forward to where our lips met each other.

"I love you too" she pounced on me to where she was on top. This was the first time we had declared our love for each other while being in a relationship with one another. It made me feel all tingly inside.

"Let's get inside. It's getting pretty late" I told her. She didn't get off me. She just leaned on me even more.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" she joked and got off of me. I was a little disappointed.

"No. how about we sleep here tonight, if you're not afraid" I suggested

"How can I be afraid if I'm with you?" she pointed out, and then she stood up.

"Let's go on a romantic walk" she insisted

I stood up, and took her hand. We were walking around talking to each other, and kissing once in a while. We reached a pond, and we decided to dip our feet.

"You know this is really romantic" Katya said, leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm just happy that you're my lady" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Edward I'm kind of tired. Maybe we should go to sleep" Katya advised

"You can't be tired. You need to be awake" I splashed her, and then we had a splashing war. Then at the end we were both soaked.

About an hour later, we fell asleep.

* * *

**_JINGLE JINGLE_. Oh Excuse me your deceit is ringing.**

**3 days left! Help us get to 20 reviews please.**


	14. Disturbances

Never mind, This is definitely the longest chapter of all.

**THANK YOU. FOR all who, technically, contributed to the 20 reviews. We met the deadline 3 days earlier. NOW THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING. Thanks for rocking guys. I look forward to more reviews from such awesome fans. I don't know if author 2 has seen it yet, but it better have changed her mind. I might just write a strongly worded letter to her, in opposition for her leaving the story. Just to see what she will say. :**)

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours, We do not own anything except the books of knowledge :) HAHAHA. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 14 (Disturbances)

Katya POV

I woke up in Edward's bed. Alone. I moved my arms around and felt an empty space next to me. Edward was gone. I also noticed that I was in dressed in different clothes. I lifted the covers up so I could see exactly what I was wearing. I was dressed in one of Edward's oversized football t-shirts that went down to about my mid-thigh. Then I think I was dressed in some of Alice's shorts. I wonder who had dressed me…? As much as I wanted the thought to bother me, it couldn't. Drowsiness was fresh on my eyes. I didn't really remember what had happened before this so I thought about it for a while. After some time, I came up with a conclusion. We had fallen asleep outside and Edward had carried me up to his room. The lights were off, and by the shadows cast around the room, I could tell it was still night time. I looked around to find an alarm clock on the bookshelf. Its blaring red numbers informed me that it was 3:08 am. I could vaguely make out the outlines of the TV and the black couch. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself about wandering back to 4th grade memories. That terrible year was locked off exclusively in the deepest part of my memory with a great, bejeweled, door. Usually, these kinds of memories had to be thought about for a while to get them going- as I was the one who made it that way. However, now they came flooding out like a dam that had just burst.

_Flashback: I was at recess and this time I was actually having fun on the monkey bars. Mariah was off near the slide somewhere. Edward came up to me and I dropped down from the monkey bars. He started pretending that the earth was shaking and he laughed at me again. _

"_I am happy to see you are doing some exercises," He said, "You know you can die from being too fat."_

"_I am not fat," I said standing up for myself even though I knew it was true._

"_Prove it," he said._

_He reached into his back pack and pulled out a Twinkie. When I saw it I licked my lips involuntarily. Back then, it was a natural reaction for me. He held it in front of me at about eye level. Then he just dropped it on the ground. I struggled not to move a muscle but my eyes just kept sliding towards where the Twinkie was. It felt like the spongy goodness and creamy center was just calling me and I needed to take it. I let out a grunting noise and bent to pick it up- seeing how straining myself in any shape, form or fashion didn't appeal to my body._

_Edward started laughing at me and he was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground. I just walked away kind of ashamed of myself. I opened up the Twinkie and was about to take a bite when I heard someone scream my name. I followed the sound and it was coming from the tunnel slide. I looked up and saw Mariah stuck in the middle of the slide. _

"_I can't get out," she told me. I knew what to do because this wasn't the first time this had happened to her._

"_Why did you go in there if you knew what was going to happen?" I asked bewildered._

"_I don't know. The other kids looked like they were having so much fun. And I wanted to have fun too," She said in a small voice that was amplified by the cylindrical shape of the slide._

_I sighed. She knew we couldn't be like normal kids. Everything had its own standards. Standards that we didn't fit._

"_I'll get the butter," I announced. _

_As I left, I heard her scream, "And share that Twinkie," she had obviously spotted the yellow cake in my hand._

_Flashback End-_

Why were these memories catapulted back at me? The situation I was in now had nothing to do with the past.

I heard the door open and close so I jerked my head to the direction it was coming from. I felt the covers move and a warm presence snuggled up next to me. Edward was back.

"I see you are awake," he commented. Soft lips kissed my hair and he pushed his body even closer to me.

"Yeah, just a little," I smiled, but I was sure he couldn't really see it.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"You told me you loved me," I could somehow feel him smile.

"And you said that you loved me," I reminded him remembering from earlier today.  
"Yeah but it's amazing to hear you say it," He nudged my head with his nose.

I turned to him so that I could see his face because it was 2 inches away from mine. It was hard to descry his facial features, but I had memorized them like the back of my hand; I could input any details that the lack of light had covered up without breaking a sweat.

"I love you," I repeated again.

I knew it was pretty soon to declare my love like that, but deep in my gut I knew that's how it would always be.

Mariah POV

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was that Jacob was sleeping right next to me. I didn't remember last night or what had happened. But when I looked at him something caught my eye automatically. The 2 nutcracker ballet tickets were in his hand. I couldn't believe I was going to do this… I reached out my hand, and tried to snatch out the tickets before he woke up and noticed they were gone. Once I grabbed the tickets out of his hand, I stood up from my bed, and hid them under my book, that was set on my bedside table.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew automatically that Robert was coming up here.

"Jacob wake up" I whispered loudly in his ear. His eyes opened, and then he shut his eyes again, and fell asleep again.

"Robert is coming up here. Go hide in the bathroom" I demanded, and then he woke up as quickly as a flash of lighting and I pushed him into the bathroom. There was knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled, and Robert surely came in. he brought me a tray full of breakfast foods.

"Just thought since your break up with Jacob is finally done, you could have breakfast in bed today." Robert explained to me

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine. I'm over him."I lied, and then grabbed a piece of toast.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs if you need me" he said, and slammed the door. Then the bathroom door opened and Jacob came out.

"Have you seen the nutcracker tickets? I can't find them anywhere." He asked me. I started to get a little nervous.

"Aw well tickets get lost all the time." I said and kissed him, hoping that he would forget about the tickets.

"So you're not mad at me anymore, but still the tickets were suppose to be our date for tomorrow" he explained

"Who said we were going out again and that I would go with you" I pointed out

"Well yesterday when the kiss said everything. I thought we were cool. And we slept together. Plus, you just kissed me" he advised

"Well, yesterday I didn't know what was going on. So we are not going out, period" I said and pushed him towards the window.

"Come on baby. Go out with me please. I promise everything will be 100 times better. We can make out every day, maybe even go beyond" he pleaded.

"You promise everything will be much better." I repeated.

"Of course, and let me say once again, we can make out all day"

I fell in his arms.

"Okay" was all I said, and then he kissed me.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too"

Katya POV

Morning came faster than I would have expected. I woke up to light shining through the window and filling the whole room. I moved around a bit, but realized that I couldn't. Something was restricting me. Edward's arms were around me like a vise grip and his head was resting near mine making it even harder to escape. I struggled to get out of his arms without waking him. Once I managed that, I got out of the bed and stretched a little letting a yawn escape now and then. I reached up and then reached down touching my toes.

"This is a nice view," I heard someone chuckle from behind me. I jumped up startled and let out a little shriek. I turned around and saw Edward laughing at my reaction.

"That wasn't nice," I criticized.

"I didn't do anything," he said all innocently.

"You snuck up on me," I said.

"I was just appreciating the view," he smirked. I scoffed at him.

"Come back here," He smiled patting the bed next to him. I couldn't refuse that smile or that voice. I trudged to the bed and sat down crossing my legs.

"I love your bed head," He smiled and I blushed nervously. I never looked good in the morning so I definitely didn't want him seeing me like this. I took the covers and covered my head and face. He got under the covers with me.

"No don't do that. I want to see you," he whined.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I struggled to get out of his grip again and I started to squeal. I was rolling around so I didn't feel the edge of the bed when it came; all of the sudden the bed left my grasp and I fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me sounding concerned.

I mumbled something under my breath.

He chuckled and got out of the bed.

"Are you just going to stay down there?" he asked me smiling.

"Might as well," I huffed.

He leaned down and scooped me up into his arms and set me on the bed.

"I might just have to put bars on that side of the bed. Of course you will find your way around those and back onto the floor," He smiled. Was it just me or could he not stop smiling today?

"Well the floor looked like it needed a high five…," I babbled, "with my face."

"Yeah you guys must be best friends or something," He laughed.

I turned around and crossed my arms around my chest. He sat down next to me and hugged me so that I was on his lap. He kissed my cheek and then rested his cheek on mine. I hugged his chest and his lips brushed against my hair. I sighed contently. He turned my head and tried to kiss my lips. I wasted no time while quickly putting my hands over my mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah I need to go to the bathroom," I told him as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of his lap. The bathroom was in his connected to his bathroom, so it didn't take long to get there. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I brushed my hair and put it into a messy ponytail and put on some chap stick. I basically ran all the way to Edward. He was sitting on the bed patiently waiting. When he saw me, a beautiful smile took over his whole face. It excited my insides so I ran to him and sat on his lap. I put one hand onto his back and kissed him passionately. I felt some mint on my lips. My fingers came to my lips shocked.

"You left," I sounded surprised.

"You're not the only one who needs a bathroom break," He looked amused at my accusation.

I twittered and kissed him again.

My hand made its way into his hair and I looked up.

"I'm not the only one with the bed head," I snickered lightly with my hand covering up my mouth.

He tried fixing it but I put my hand on his.

"I like it this way," I told him.

I got up from his lap and found my way to my bag again. It was carelessly left lying on the floor- probably in my haste to get to Edward. I took out some red sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I briskly undressed and put on the clothes that I had picked out. Edward got up and made his way to his dresser seemingly nonchalant, but I had this weird feeling that he kept his eyes glued to me at all times. After that was done, we went downstairs and saw a note on the table. My nose picked up a delightful smell consisting of several aromas mixed together.  
Edward picked the note up and read it aloud:

_Dear Edward,_

_Your dad and I are at breakfast in IHop because he felt the need to do something special together. Bless his heart. Alice is shopping with Rosalie and Emmett is with Jasper at the Hale's house. Jacob went home, finally... Don't get me wrong I love that boy, but I worry about his family not seeing him. You guys have the house to yourselves. Enjoy the breakfast I made. I love you._

_Love,_

_You sweet, dear mother, Esme_

He chortled softly at the note.

I never noticed that Edward and his mom had a really deep connection. He was a momma's boy.

I smelled the air around me once again and found to my liking that the delicious aroma was breakfast which was set up on the table.

"Dig in," Edward beamed.

Mariah POV

Jacob went home after our little reuniting thing, and I was sitting on my bed looking at the tickets in my hand. I stood up, and hid them under my Language Arts Text book, that was sitting on my desk. I went down stairs and Robert was on the couch watching TV, like always.

"Hey dad. What's up? Want to go do something?" I asked him. He turned his attention away from the sports program and looked at me confused. It takes something really big for him to look away from the TV.

"You're asking me to 'hang out with you?'" he said even more confused

"Ya. We could go see a movie or something" I suggested

"Why don't you go to the Mall, with your friends, or something" he said, handing me his credit card. I took it and got out my phone. I texted Jenna to meet me at the mall by Dicks Sporting Goods. I went in the garage and took the keys, to Katya's black truck. I started the engine. And drove away. Once I reached the mall I saw Jenna standing there, trying to find me.

I parked the truck, and got out. Jenna ran over to me.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I responded.

"We should probably go" she suggested. I nodded and we went inside. She wanted to go into Forever 21 first because they have 50% off sale. When we went in there, I really liked this shirt. I grabbed it from the rack and looked at it.

"Does this look good on me?" I asked Jenna, she looked over to me.

"You should try it on" she advised, and I put it on the rack again because I was too lazy to try on anything right now.

I looked over to where the jeans where. I absolutely adored these dark ¾ jeans, so I bought them.

When we left Forever 21, Jenna got hungry. So we went to the food court. I sat down and saved a table, while Jenna went to grab some Chinese food for both of us.

"Excuse me" said a voice while there was a flimsy tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Cody Hilton, and you happen to be sitting at my table." He explained, I laughed at the fool and his mockery.

"Well I don't see Cody Hilton written anywhere"

He pointed to a gold plate that was built in the table that said 'Reserved for Cody Hilton'

"Do you have your own membership or something?" I questioned, and stood up from my seat. He smirked without answering and sat where I was.

"Thank you" he said and then a blonde haired girl came over to where he was and sat down next to him. Stupid rich guy.

Katya POV

The day had gone by fast and it was already 12:00. Edward and I were watching the movie, Titanic, on the couch. I was cuddled up to him and I was very happily content. I didn't want to move because I felt like I could stay like this forever. I wanted nothing to ruin this perfect moment.

Edward was playing with a strand of my hair and not really watching the movie. I was trying to concentrate on the passing scenes, but with him in such close proximity, I found it extremely difficult. The movie continued, and I occasionally felt him staring at me trying to judge my expressions throughout the movie. All I needed was to be with him right now. We didn't have to do anything, just being with him made me happy. Sadly, the movie ended and I wiped my tear from that ending part. I looked up and smiled weakly embarrassed that I had been crying. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. Next, he grabbed my waist and started tickling me. I screamed and started thrashing around as a result of the nerves. My pant leg had somehow lifted up and I struggled to get it back down not even noticing the continuing tickles. Down there were memories that I would rather not try to remember.

"Wait I thought I saw something," Edward said his voice strained.  
"No no, it's nothing," I reassured him which didn't do anything to help his curiosity.

"Let me see," He urged and he hustled to lifting up my pant leg. I couldn't fight his force so he managed to beat me.  
When he lifted it up, it revealed scars in patches, on my leg.

"What…?" He questioned obviously at a loss of words. I didn't want to have to tell him this, not like this, and not right now.  
"It's a long story," I explained.

"I've got time," He seemed firm and his eyes were tense.

I told him the story of the black hooded stranger and showed him the place that bruised right after the assault. It had healed by now, but that spot was tenderer than any other place on my body

He seemed furious and shuddered from the anger from time to time.

"What about the scars on your leg?" His voice seemed choked as if he had to force the words out.

I suddenly went into depression and I think he sensed that because he hugged me closer.

"You don't have to tell me," He tried calming me down, but it didn't work. I had already forced the doors open of the secrets locked in a door with 10 times as much security as the golden bejeweled door that held 4th grade memories. Who knew it was so easy to access?

"No. It's best you know. Plus, I want to tell you," I looked at him with a smile that didn't reach my eyes, but I quickly turned it off knowing that this wasn't a smiling matter.

"It started when I was in 7th grade…," I felt suddenly like there was a knot in my throat. He looked at me with an expression that told me to go on but only if I could, "Well, I had a gym teacher and every day I would be the last one to leave the girls locker room. He would come in there and just watch me from the door way," I could feel myself tense up and Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it, "Well, I started changing in the bathroom from then on. I wasn't really sure of what was going on at that moment. I thought he was just trying to hustle me to get out… Weeks had past and I was too much in a hurry to notice anything going on around me. One day, I looked up and saw a motion censored camera, on the wall above the stall, following my every movement. I decide to take it upon myself to go up there and unplug it. No one needed to be watched. The next day I was changing in the same bathroom and somebody had knocked on the bathroom stall," I could hear my breaths getting staggered and quick, "I announced that it was occupied and continued dressing. I was only in my shirt when the door kind of just swung open and the gym teacher was there, Mr. Knoxfield," I spit the name out like it was poison. "He came to me and knocked me on the floor. Then he had hissed 'You broke something of mine so I get to do something to you.' He had laid on top of me, tried to kiss me, and feel me up. I had screamed and struggled but there was absolutely no one around to hear my cries," I heard Edward gulp as if somehow he was right there in my story. I smiled grimly for a second and then it was that monotone face again, "I somehow managed to get him off me and I rushed out. I quickly got out of the gym and went into a bathroom to put my pants on. I didn't bother going to my next period and just went to the office. I was sweating and crying at the time so I couldn't intelligibly tell my story to the principal. He took one look at me and dismissed my problems. I knew it was because he loved the football team and Mr. Knoxfield was the coach. He definitely wanted to keep him for football season. I asked them to switch me out, but all other classes were filled. When I got home, I didn't tell anyone about what had happened. Over the course of the next few months, I could feel myself being more detached and depressed. Food didn't seem appealing and I couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares ruled my nights and days. Delusion was the least of my worries." I paused to look at his expression. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground. His face was in a mask of rage and shock, yet he continued to rub soothing circles on my hand his pace not faltering. I took a big gulp of air and continued, "That continued on for some time; for 8th grade I changed my schedule, but lived in fear of seeing him throughout the whole year. I felt like every day was a struggle for my life. I remember feeling so happy and relieved when summer came. I didn't have to see him anymore. Summer past and the memories became distant. Of course, my new high school schedule had gym. However, I thought was able to go into gym again since I have always kind of liked it. The past needed to be put behind me. No need to dwell, right? The first day of school had gone by fast and it was time for gym. I walked in and shock over came my face. Mr. Knoxfield was the new gym teacher. He looked at me with an evil smirk and mouthed 'Can't get away from me.' I started panicking, but in the end decided to just face it. I hustled in and out of gym with the other girls so I could be with a crowd. I never made friends so I knew having a person with me was not an option. But, there were those days where I would lose track of time and would be slower than the rest. Then the fight began all over again. The only thing I could resort to was cutting myself. I needed to release my emotions somehow and this was the only way I knew." I lifted up my sleeve to show him the now faded marks. I was able to heal most of them, but decided to keep some for the reminder. "I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. It wasn't until I came here that I had felt truly safe though I never let my guard down. All of the scars were from fights with him," I finished with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he exclaimed obviously infuriated.

"I was embarrassed and they couldn't have done anything," I mumbled.

"He could have killed you," Edward hissed at me.

I looked at the ground and spoke softly as a tear rolled down my cheek and onto the floor, "I know."

He hugged me closer, kissed my head, and started rocking both of us in a soothing rhythm, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry,"

For the rest of the time, I cried my eyes out as he just held me.

Mariah POV

After Jenna and I left the Mall, she had to go home. Tomorrow we were starting school again. I got in the car, and drove away. While I was on the road listening to the music, then all of a sudden there was this bright light, which shined in my eyes, and I couldn't see. I was trying to squint now and then to see where I was going, but the light was so bright. I couldn't control the wheel anymore. I let go of it, and then just like that I knew I crashed. The truck had a hard push, and it banged me towards the wheel, and then the air bag came out. I was in pain and I knew I cut my head. Blood was gushing out. I quickly got out of the truck and began crying. I crashed the truck, and I nearly almost cracked my head open. I knew Katya and Robert would be furious with me. The guy in front of my truck came out from his car, and starting cussing at me.

"Look what you did you little piece of shit. You're going to pay for this" he swore, and then I backed away slowly, and grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket. I had to call Katya immediately and tell her. Whether she was going to kill me or not, I didn't want to stay out here and sleep outside, and get cussed at.

I dialed her number, and was sobbing even harder.

The phone was ringing and after the 3rd ring she picked up.

"Hello" she answered in her calm, nice, sweet voice that I missed desperately.

"Katya can you come and pick me up?" I asked her trying not to cry through the phone

"I would, but I seem to not be able to find my truck" she said with a little anger in her tone.

"Listen I am so sorry, but you have to come immediately. I didn't mean too" I started crying, and then I completely lost control. And couldn't stop my tears

"Listen to me Mariah, where are you? I'll come with dad's car, just stop crying. And please tell me what's going on," she pleaded obviously in distress after hearing my cries through the phone. I did what I was asked and hushed myself

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, but while I was driving your truck, I couldn't see because of this light, and I crashed into this other person. And I am so terribly sorry" I cried, and then began crying harder again.

"You CRASHED! I am coming to get you" she said through the phone.

"I'm so sorry, I will find a job, and I promise I will find someone to fix the damage. Just please stop yelling at me" I pleaded. I knew she wasn't yelling at me. She didn't even seem angry at me, but I couldn't stand all the noise. I felt a headache coming on.

"Where are you? I'm coming with Edward" she explained, and hung up. For now I was just sitting there listening to the old guy cussing at me. The police came up to me, and they handed me a ticket.

"You need to go to the hospital, that cut is gushing out blood, like I've never seen through my 50 years of living" he said, and then walked off.

* * *

***SINGING* WE MET THE DEADLINE WE MET THE DEADLINE NOW everybody celebrate with TWINKINS... and reviews. lol **


	15. Closer and Closer

Another pretty long chapter at least I hope that's what you think. We are getting to the good parts, and we are getting closer to the point that Author 2 and I are at.

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

**

* * *

**

Fall In Chapter 15 (Closer and Closer)

Jacob POV

I was in my garage fixing and shining my car. It's _a red Ferrari f430 Spider_, I thought proudly. Shining my baby needed to be done 3 times a day so I haven't been holding back. I give it a 30 min. scrub and put wax on it to make it look good. I mean since I am like super hot I need a hot car too. I smiled to myself; I am super hot aren't I? There is no doubt about that. The only time I have seen doubt is when Mariah first seemed to hate me in the beginning, but in the end my beautifully sculpted face and perfect body won her. And maybe some of that personality crap, but no, mostly the gorgeousness. I pulled out the mirror from my back pocket. I looked at myself and gave a gorgeous full-tooth smile. I fixed my hair and tucked the mirror back in my pocket.

I smiled some more. Wow, if Mariah were here I knew exactly what she would say.

"You have a big Ego… and a big head," The Mariah in my head said.

I laughed. I loved her so much that when she was gone I made imaginary Mariah's. I would talk with them… and more.

My phone rang from the car which I had set it on.

I reached up and opened it answering lazily, "Hello."

The next few of Katya's words were mostly a blur. I did catch some of them…the important ones anyway. When I heard 'Mariah' and 'crash,' I immediately dropped everything and told her I would be on my way. As much as I loved my red baby, Mariah was way more important no matter how many times I tried to deny it. No girl has ever come close to meaning more to me than my car, but Mariah got passed that boundary in a flash. I had to admit; I was a player back in the old days. The first time I set eyes on her though, everything changed even if I didn't want it to.

I climbed into the car and raced to where Katya had told me to go. I was pushing the limit, well not pushing more like not caring. Trees were flying by and I was being so impatient. I started tapping on the steering wheel with my fingers trying to keep a steady drum beat and flaring my nostrils. How much longer would this take? After about 5 min of that infuriating routine- with my insane driving- I got to the scene. There was flashing lights and an ambulance. I spotted Edward's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish (he got it for his last birthday. It was from Esme and Carlisle, but they said that he could only use it in dire situations. This was one of those dire situations) and then Edward, Katya, and Mariah, who was wrapped up in a blanket.

Katya was hugging her. I raced into the crime scene threatening to run over some people if they didn't get out of the way. No one was going to stop me from getting to my baby. I parked the car right next to them, which got them to raise their heads up in astonishment and got out quickly. I took the 5 necessary steps to get to them and enveloped Mariah into my arms protectively.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" I babbled out quickly needing to know each and every answer to the questions I had posed.

"Jacob I am fine, just this cut. As you can see I crashed," she gestured all around her trying to explain the scene of flashing lights and blaring sirens, "And I already answered that last one," She calmly explained.

"Let me see the cut," I said briefly straining my voice.

She showed it to me, and I nearly fainted. When, she saw my eyes glaze over, she just looked away and blushed. I raised my hands in the air and started yelling, "Officer Officer, this girl right here needs some help seriously."

They came over and looked at the cut on her head. Then a medical team came over and quickly lifted her up and strapped her to a gurney.

"No no no, what do y'all think you're doing," She complained as they lifted her.

"It's okay baby, they will take care of you," I calmed her staying at her side and holding her hand even though she was in a horizontal position. She was soon torn from my grip and I would have to say I was kind of glad because that girl had a strong arm. What does she do all day, lift rocks?

"I am going to kill you for this Jacob," She answered waving her fist right at me. They hauled her on the ambulance and she was complaining as they loaded her up. The paramedics wouldn't listen to her at all. One woman was even trying to comfort her, because apparently she might lose a lot of blood.

"I'll come after the ambulance," I told her and the look she gave me made me think she wanted to give me the birdy.

"We can go too. And I can have her assigned to my dad," Edward suggested to Katya.

"Okay," she said and hugged him. They got in the car and drove off after the ambulance.

I did the same.

Edward POV

"What about this?" I said and pointed to a card that had a wounded person on the card. We both were in the gift shop in the hospital buying a card for Mariah.

"What does it say inside the card?" Katya asked

I read it aloud

"_Hope you get better soon_

_And then you'll be able to touch the moon_

_You have a big cut_

_And a boyfriend who is a mutt_" I had improvised on the last 3 lines.

"Ya I think you should get it for her. She would love it" Katya joked, but I had no other choice, so I bought the card, and then we left the gift shop. Katya was starting to worry about Mariah, and saying stuff like:

"What if she doesn't feel good afterwards." And I wanted her to stop worrying. I kissed her, and then she defiantly shut up. Then she pulled me close to her and kissed me. After about 3 minutes of kissing. We finally stopped. I felt a little foolish because we were kissing in a hospital, but hey she's my girlfriend.

"We should probably go check on Mariah" she suggested blushing as people gave us weird looks. I just smiled like I had won the lottery. Showing off my enchanting girlfriend to the world was my prize, as long as they didn't touch only admire. Maybe then I could boost her self confidence up.

I agreed with her while still pulling off my smile. When we entered room 221, Mariah was asleep.

"Where have you guys been? It's nearly been an hour since you left" Jacob complained. We ignored him.

"What did the doctor say?" Katya asked.

"Approximately, 10 more minutes until she wakes up, and then 5 more minutes for her to remember again. And then we're free to go" Jacob explained. Everything had been fine right after the car crash when we were standing with her, but as soon as they took her into the ambulance and we lost sight of her, they told us she fell into unconsciousness. I was guessing everything was too stressful and so her brain shut itself off to protect itself. The doctor had diagnosed her with emotional amnesia.

"That gives us 15 minutes to be alone somewhere" I whispered to Katya. She giggled and it sounded like a delicate peal of bells to my ear.

"So beautiful," I mumbled under my breath while fixing adoring eyes on her. I had to make sure that while she was on display to the world, that I didn't take my eyes off of her at all, because somebody was going to snatch her up right under my nose. I could feel it.

"Well we're going to go to the cafeteria" I lied, because I didn't want to stay in here with Jacob.

"Whatever" he said while putting on the TV and switching the channel to a football game.

"Turn that down, you're going to wake Mariah up" Katya demanded

"Exactly" Jacob said and turned it up even louder. She grabbed the remote turned the TV off and smacked Jacob in the head. I chuckled at the impish whine he made.

"You are such a ninny," I told her chortling loudly.

"Only a gay person would say ninny," He grimaced at me teasing me.

"You just said it," I reminded and he had a look of utter malice at me when he realized that his plan blew right up in his face.

When we left the room, I grabbed Katya's waist, and turned her around to where she was facing me. Then I kissed her as if it was the last time.

She smiled impishly.

"What?" I questioned

"I'm just imagining what Mariah would say right now if she knew we were kissing while she was asleep and a had amnesia" she said.

"She wouldn't remember," I smirked at my own joke.

I leaned down to place another kiss on her rose bud lips and trailed down to her neck.

Katya POV

_3 months later… Christmas Eve…_

We were all at me and Mariah's house. Edward, Jacob and Mariah were upstairs talking or I don't know what they were doing. Dad was with Billy doing something that nobody cares about. I was being productive and was actually downstairs cooking dinner for us. The knife in my hand moved at a quick pace as I diced the vegetables. After a few minutes the silence began to bother me, so I turned on the radio. My hips started moving to the beat, and I also started humming under my breath. All of the sudden, I felt someone grab my hips and move along with me.

"I love when you do that," Edward had whispered heavily in my ear. I shivered with pleasure. I bent my head back to give him a kiss; I got so caught up in this that I cut my finger.

"Oww," I complained. Before I could act any further, Edward had grabbed my finger and put it under the running water. He then brought up to his face and looked at it. It was still bleeding. Then he did something I never expected, he took my finger and put it in his mouth. My eyes widened, but he just winked at me and swirled his tongue around my finger. Dang him, he was giving me so many dirty thoughts; I hated when he gave me dirty thoughts! He took my finger out of his mouth and I went to bandage it up; after that, I returned to dicing the vegetables. Edward had sat down at the kitchen table and patiently waited for me to finish. When I was done, I put the vegetables to boil in with the chicken. Then, I turned to look at Edward. He gave me a small smile and I beamed at him. I grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. When we got in the room, Mariah and Jacob were talking and more, but they were mostly focusing on the "more" part. They straightened up when they saw us; Jacob's hand remained on Mariah's thigh and he kept rubbing it. I looked away, because I didn't want to see anything like that.

"I thought we could go sledding," I announced.

I looked up at Edward and bit my lip. I needed to know what he felt about my idea. His opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Anything to make you happy," he said only loud enough for me to hear. That simple comment made me smile inwardly and outwardly and my face instantly lit up.

"Okay," Jacob responded.

"Sure," Mariah agreed, "problem is we don't have any sleds."

I left Edward's side and went to the closet and opened it. This revealed 2 sleighs, one blue and red, one single tube, one double tube, and one tube for four people.

I saw Jacob's face slowly spread into a smile

"I bought them for a day like this," I said before they could ask any questions.

We went downstairs and ate. Then we all got in Edward's Volvo and he drove us to a big open area with a gigantic hill. This would be the perfect place for sledding at extreme speeds. Edward parked the car and immediately Jacob and Mariah went to play in the snow outside. I rolled my eyes as I walked outside to unload the sleds. They could be such kids sometimes. Edward, being the only kind one, helped me unload his car. Jacob had run to us, grabbed the double tube and ran back to the edge of the hill. He and Mariah had positioned themselves in the tube, Mariah in front Jacob in the back. Then, they were off. I heard their girly screams- yes Jacob's girly scream too- as they went down the hill. When we got done unloading, Edward grabbed the single tube and positioned himself on the edge of the hill and sat down. I gave him a questioning look because he just sat there looking at me with big, lovely, emerald eyes.

"Can you push me?" he asked me with a voice so sickly sweet. I got a little suspicious, but ignored it, rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I bent down and started pushing. The tube was basically on the edge, tilting undecidedly, when Edward grabbed me and set me down on his lap.

"Edward… Don't you dare… Let me go at this instant…" I screamed while hitting him. It was too late though; the shift in the weight made the tube slide down the hill. I grabbed onto Edward's shirt as tightly as I could and hid my face in his chest. I was never much of a screamer so it only makes sense that I didn't scream. When the ride was over, I was still latched onto Edward's shirt. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. He smiled, but I just stood up, frowned disappointedly and started heading up the hill. I fell on the way and heard Edward's light snort behind me. I got up dusted my butt off and headed up again.

When we got to the top, Jacob and Mariah were waiting for us inside of the 4 person tube.

"Hurry up," Jacob said impatiently. I got in quickly; Edward strained himself pushing us to the point where we were on the equilibrium of the edge. Why didn't Jacob help? Instead, he was sitting in the tube with a cheese eating grin plastered on his face- reminded me of Emmett's smile- like a child waiting for Christmas. Edward quickly jumped in with us sending the tube downwards. I immediately repeated my previous action and latched onto him again.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked as we started going down.

Everybody was laughing when we got to the bottom.

"Go for the single tube next," I heard Edward say to Jacob and then point to Mariah whose back was turned.

"That was so much fun," Mariah said, got up and ran up the hill in joy.

I stood up and answered his question from before, "No."

I walked back up the hill and immediately went for the single tube before anyone else can snatch it. I set it close to the edge and sat down.

"Oh Edward…" I called. He was there in an instant obviously happy that I was talking to him.  
"Yes, love," He smiled glad that I was merely looking his way.

"Can you push me?" I smiled back at him matching his level of sweetness.

"Wait nevermind," I said and just tapped my lap.

He looked confused.  
"Sit now," I commanded.  
He gave me an observing look and sat down on my lap. I then used my leg to create a powerful thrust that sent us flying down the hill. He grabbed a hold of me almost instantly. We got to the bottom sooner than I had expected. I was laughing and he was too. He stood up and held out a hand for me to take. I tried giving him a peck on the lips, but couldn't quite reach. He laughed, then picked me up to where I was at the same level as him and kissed me as charmingly as possible. He set me down gently and took my hand as we walked up the hill together.

Jacob was there at the top of the hill.  
"Eddie just got whipped," Jacob was laughing.

"JACOB HERE NOW!" Mariah had screamed.

"Yes dear," He grudgingly said. I smirked and Edward did too. It was polite of Edward not to say anything back though.

I ran to grab the blue sled. The hill needed some adjustments so while no one was looking I made it steeper and I also made a ramp right where I was going to slide down and launch into the air. I took off and I was having so much fun.

"Skeet Skeet," I yelled as I flew off the ramp and onto the ground. Edward had ran down there to check if I was alright (I am guessing this was part of the overprotective part). He soon found out that I was laughing and smiling. He let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

_30 min. later…_

The rest of the gang had arrived and brought different things with them. Emmett ran out of the car, picked me up, threw me in the air like a rag doll, and hugged me as hard as he could.

"Emmett… Can't… Breathe," I struggled to take a breath of air but couldn't.

He boomed with laughter and put me back down.

Over the time period of the last couple of months, Emmett and I had gotten really close. He was like my big, cuddly, teddy bear of a brother though he was annoying at times and very embarrassing. When I think about it, I have gotten really close to everybody in the gang that I used to hate. Alice bounced out of the car and gave me a kiss on the cheek with excited emotions proving my thoughts to be true.

"Hey Alice," I beamed hugging her lightly. She was so small and fragile looking that I didn't want to break her.

"Woohoo!" I heard Emmett scream as he went down the hill on a giant surfboard. He was trying to stand up and keep his balance, but I could see that that surely wasn't going to work. Against my beliefs, Emmett managed to get to his feet while going downhill. Who knew he had that kind of skill? Of course, I should have suspected it because I mean he is into sports and sports require skill. I knew I would never be able to do that, because of my lack of coordination.

"Katya's a virgin," Emmett loudly hollered while going down the hill. My face flustered to a crimson red color and I tried hiding my face because everyone was looking at me. Edward wrapped his arms around me in a comforting gesture, and then he gave Emmett a disapproving look which I knew he couldn't see. I wanted a little pay back, so I bended the ice at the bottom of the hill so that when he got down there he would jump off the ramp and land face first into the snow. My plan worked out wonderfully as I watched Emmett high five the snow covered ground with his face. I was a little worried when he didn't get up right away, but the worry melted off when he got up and yelled like a 5 year to the best of his ability, "Again! Again! AGAIN!"

Mariah POV

It was Christmas Eve night. We all went inside the Cullen house. Esme was kind enough to make us some hot chocolate.

"Well since we are all bored here, maybe we could play 'I Have Never.'" Emmett suggested. Everyone smiled around me.

"Sure" Katya responded, "But what is it?"

Everybody rolled their eyes at Katya simultaneously and ignored her lack of knowledge in the 'fun' category. They all looked at me now.

"Ok" was all I said, and then we began the game after explaining the game and rules to Katya, which didn't take long. Emmett wanted to go first.

"I have never not taken pictures of m self naked" he said using a confusing contradictory sentence while a big smile formed on his face. Jacob stood up, and took off his shirt.

"Uh… Can you explain?" I asked

"Well I like to examine my body, and make sure it stays fit. Since you have experienced the upper part, you will soon discover the lower part" he explained and ran his hand down his body. Rosalie rolled her eyes profusely.

"Oh my. Well I guess it's my turn" Alice sang.

"I have never had a bad hair day"

Katya took of her jacket. And then I took off my shirt, but there was a tank top under my shirt so I guess I was safe. Emmett started removing his pants. _Oh boy,_ I thought in my head. Why didn't he take off his shirt first?

"Okay now its Jasper's turn" Alice advised, and Jasper spoke.

"I have never cheated on my girlfriend" Emmett took off his shirt. And then Jacob took off his watch.

"Who were you dating?" I questioned Jacob.

"This girl named Emily"

"Anyway it's Mariah's turn" they all looked at me.

"I have never been to a gym" I said and then all the Cullen's stood. Edward removed his shirt, Emmett removed his watch, Rosalie removed her bracelet, Alice removed her earrings, Jasper removed his watch, and then Jacob removed his pants.

"I guess it's my turn" Katya commented.

"I have never tried to commit suicide" and then Emmett was the only one to stand. He removed his socks.

"Why?" Katya asked

"Because I wanted to try new things" he answered. Now all that Emmett was wearing were his boxers.

Now it was Rosalie's turn.

"I have once gone a day without make-up" she responded, and Alice removed her necklace, and then Emmett removed his socks.

"Like I said I wanted to try new things. I wanted to be different than my brother" he explained. _You've got that covered buddy._

Now it was Jacob's turn.

"I have never had 'it' with anyone" he said and all the Cullens gasped. Jasper removed his shirt; Alice removed her skirt revealing her panties. Everyone cheered. Rosalie removed her top, and Emmett cheered and well he removed his underwear. We all looked away. I handed him a book to cover up his yoo-hoo. Edward took off his shoes. I looked surprised at Katya wanting to see her reaction. She hid her face in her knees and tried not to look fazed. I saw right through it though, and felt a pang of sympathy towards her and a wanting to kill Edward. He looked over her and shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't see it because she was still trying to compose herself, but I couldn't believe him.

It was Edward's turn I grimaced at him.

"I have never been humiliated" he said. Katya and I stood up. And well we both took off our tops. Now we were in our bras. I could tell the guys really liked this. I blushed a little but then Jacob grabbed my waist and kissed me. I really was enjoying this.

* * *

**I might not update tomorrow because finals are going on and I have to study real hard. I shouldn't have updated today either, because, frankly, I need to be doing homework right now and studying, but this maybe me happier so I did it instead. Be proud of me and give me reviews. PLEASE. I MIGHT FAIL IF YOU DON'T. You don't want me to fail, right? Then I will probably have to start updating every MONTH!**


	16. Games

**Okay, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I am really disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting lately. More so, the reviews I haven't been getting. The whole 20 reviews thing was a goal, but it didn't mean you guys should stop reviewing once it has been reached. However, I was thinking that maybe I rushed this story too much. I mean updating everyday. My friend calls that crazy talk and she knows what she is talking about because she reads fan fiction more than me. I've decided to maybe update every week or every 2 weeks. I don't know... I do know that I hate it when people take someone's work for granted, especially mine (I am not saying it is better, but I can relate more to the feelings because they are my feelings). It is just so frustrating when I get a lot of alerts but no reviews. So this story is going to slow down a whole bunch.**

Other than that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

.

Fall In Chapter 16 (Games)

Katya POV

We were still playing that game in Alice's room. I could tell that Edward's parents wouldn't have liked to see us play this game but, it was so much fun. I had no idea what else Emmett could take off, so since he was already naked we decided to start over. Yes, I have to admit Edward took me off guard, but he was experienced and I was not. Could I really blame him for that? _YES! _A nasty part of my brain said. Well, he did have a past before me; I just couldn't bring myself to hate him for that. I was next to him and his arm was around me. I was so content right now just being with him, all past conflicts resolved We were in a circle about to begin the new game. _So this was my group_, I looked around the room at all of the smiling faces. I could get used to it. This time around we had put on extra clothes so we could play longer. Alice and Rosalie had allowed us to put on their jewelry- seeing as we didn't have any- but Edward and Jacob opposed that idea because I was sure they wanted to get to the 'goodies.'

"I wanna start," Alice chirped. No one disagreed with her so she began, "I have never been in a sex shop."

Emmett took off his sweater, Jasper took off his socks and Edward took off his ring. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"They dragged me along," He said shrugging. I nodded in understanding and gave _them_ a look of disgust.

Then it was Jasper's turn to say something.

"I have never kissed a person of the same gender as me," He said.

Alice and Rosalie took off some earrings.

"Hott!" I heard Emmett shout probably trying to picture 2 girls making out as he took of his socks.

We all looked at him.

"Ahhh those new things were kind of fun," he looked off into the distance with a grin.

We all ignored him.

It was Jacob's turn, "I have never been able to tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue."

Emmett took off his shirt revealing his ripped muscles and chest. Everybody was silent as I slowly took off a bracelet.

Everybody looked at me mouths hanging open tongues lolling out. I wanted to tell them that if they left it open they were going to catch flies and choke and die.

"I had heard it on TV and they said it made you a better kisser so I tried it and I got it," I answered weakly before they could ask me.

"Who knew Katya had game?" Emmett cheered and I turned a shade of scarlet.

"Eddie boy since you have experienced her marvelous experienced tongue. Tell us, how is it?" He asked Edward.

I became flustered and almost couldn't breathe let alone talk. However, I could move, so I threw a pillow at Emmett.

Edward hugged me to calm me down. It worked because I was next to his body practically as close as anyone could be without harming him, but it also made my heart work faster because of his luscious musk smell. I loved his unique fragrance and I hoped he never covered it up with cologne.

Mariah then interrupted, '_thank god!_' I thought.

"I have never made fun of anybody."

I knew she only said that so that she could see some of Jacob's abs. Everybody, except me and Mariah, took something off and Jacob, and Emmett were the only ones that were shirtless- and of course Emmett was also pants less.

It was Rosalie's turn.

"I have never worn Speedos."

We all laughed when Emmett had to take off his boxers and again *dramatic sigh* cover up his woohoo.

Rosalie gave him a bracelet so he could keep playing.

It was Edward's turn.

"I have never dressed up as a girl," he commented.

Jacob went down to his boxers and Emmett took off the bracelet. We all laughed and I saw Mariah ask Jacob something probably about what she had just heard.

"Emmett I think you need to come in here wearing like a dozen of everything just so we can keep you into the game," I laughed at him. Everybody chuckled except Emmett then he grinned widely, "As long as you bring that beautiful tongue of yours." My eyes widened until I could almost feel them trying to pop out of my skull.

"Plus, it's okay; the breeze is nice," He said back responding to my previous comment.

We finally came to the last person which was Edward.

"I have never had a threesome," _HA! _ I strongly doubted that. _I mean you are experienced_, I scowled at him silently as he looked away.

Only Emmett and Rosalie took something off. We continued the game until everybody was in either panties and bra or boxers. And of course for Emmett all he has is the breeze. I didn't get to go, because we decided to play a different game. It was where you would draw a card and read it aloud to people. The game was supposed t be so called 'sexy,' but I hoped it wasn't too sexy.

We sat in a circle again and Jasper drew a card. The card read (Jasper reading outloud): "If you could have a threesome with any 2 people in this room who would it be?"

Alice began blabbering, "Well of course Jazzy Poo and I think maybe Mariah."

"Well I say Rosalie and Katya," Emmett had commented. It would be fun seeing her just fall out of bed like Edward tells me she does." I shot daggers at Edward. He gave me a sorry pleading look.

"Well I would say Mariah and Rosalie," complied Jacob.

"Well. Idk so I guess Jacob and Edward," Mariah sounded unsure and nervous; I saw her blush a little.

Jasper had said me and Alice.

It was down to Edward and me.

He went first, "I agree with Emmett, probably Katya and Rosalie."

"Ughh…" I hesitated. All eyes were on me and I was nervous, "Probably Edward and Jacob," I finally answered.

"Oh so now I am not good enough," Emmett pouted.

"No it's not that…" he didn't let me finish.

"I see how it is. Carry on. But, I have to say I am pretty darn good. Rosalie knows it too. Right, baby?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes then looked at me biting her rose red lips, "Yes he is satisfying."

Emmett stuck his tongue out and me and I couldn't help but giggle. He was acting like a 4-year old.

Emmett drew a card. And he laughed evilly.

"What does it say?" we all asked in unison anxious at Emmett's evil laugh.

He read it aloud, "Choose two people. Person one has to lick person 2 from stomach to neck all the way up, slowly."

We all gasped. Oh gosh I was kind of scared.

"I nominate Katya," Emmett screamed. Edward gave him a look that would have killed him if looks could kill.

"I want to see how that tongue of yours works," I blushed madly again for like the 20th time today, all on account of Emmett's comments.

"Nahh I nominate Emmett for number 1 and Mariah for 2," Rosalie suggested. We all agreed except Mariah and Jacob. As soon as Mariah heard this, she tried to run away, but Alice and Rose had caught her, told her to take off her shirt and to go just lay straight on the ground. She closed her eyes, but did as she was told. Emmett came over dramatically slow. I looked over to where Jacob was. Jasper and Edward were holding him back. He was trying to get out but wasn't strong enough. I sympathized for Jacob because I have felt Edward's grip before. I didn't know about Jasper's but he looked like he could hold a killer grip as well. Jacob didn't want to see this and Mariah didn't want to feel it.

Emmett bent down and Alice put a trail of Nutella on Mariah from her stomach to in between her boobs and to her neck.

As soon, as Emmett saw the chocolate he bent over her and started licking and everything. Mariah was squirming around, but Alice and Rose held her down while Jasper and Edward held Jacob down. I was the only one who just stood there not being of any use. Edward went up to her belly button licked inside and then to her ribs. Mariah was kicking and screaming now.

"It feels gross," She sobbed. I was kind of laughing and feeling sorry for her.

Alice and Rosalie were cheering and Jacob was barking.

Then he made it to in between the boobs and she turned a shade of pink and let out a shriek. He finished up at the neck and then stopped. Mariah got up and went to put hand sanitizer over her body.

"Never again," she said in a horror struck voice.

She sat back down and cuddled up to Jacob with his arms around her protectively. Jacob just looked at Emmett with malice.

"It was the card," he shrugged and we continued playing.

Mariah POV

I reached for the card pile, and then I laughed.

"Pick person 1 and then person 2 and then they have to French kiss nonstop for 5 minutes" I read out loud. Oh gosh I thought in my mind again. This would be terrible.

"I pick Alice and Edward" I said before anyone could protest, and then Katya hit me.

"Hey it was the card" I said sounding like Emmett.

"But that's gross," Alice and Edward complained, "She is my sister."

"And he is my brother."

"Don't ever talk to me about anything that is gross," I warned while looking at Emmett. He just flicked his tongue at her and she shuddered.

"Plus, I get to pick since it says here on the card," I reminded. Katya grabbed the card and read it aloud.

"It does say that," She said skimming it again in case she could get Edward out of this, but I knew she couldn't.

Alice and Edward leaned into each other and I used the stop watch on my phone to count down to 5 minutes. Katya didn't like this at all, and she just looked away the whole time. And well Jasper was pretty upset, but he seemed to be controlling himself very well. When my phone beeped, they stopped and then they wiped away all the saliva.

"Dang" was all that Emmett said. No one spoke, but then Emmett started cheering, and then we all began cheering except Katya and Jasper. They just grimaced into space.

It was Rosalie's turn to pick a card. She read it out loud.

"If you could have any guy or girl in the world who would it be?"

"I choose Brad Pit" she called

"I would choose Katya" said Edward. She gave him adoring eyes and a peck on the cheek

"I would choose Mariah" Jacob said. I didn't give him the same response as Katya gave Edward because that was exactly what he wanted.

"I would choose Zac Efron" Alice responded. Now, it was my turn to say.

"I would probably choose Taylor Lautner" Jacob looked at me disappointed

"I love you Jacob, but I mean if I say you, I ruin the game" I explained that had to make sense. Please let it make sense.

"I would choose Nikki Reed" Emmett answered

"I would choose Sandra Bullock" Jasper said.

"I would not choose Robert Pattison. He's Ugly!" Katya commented. I suspected she was trying to avoid the question, but no one else noticed so I stayed quiet.

"Okay well anyway, Edward it's your turn to draw a card" Rosalie advised and he drew a card.

"Oh crap. I'm supposed to pick someone to jiggle there butt in front of somebody. Okay I pick Jacob to jiggle in front of Mariah" he said. I sighed.

"Haven't I been tortured enough" I complained

"Fine then jiggle your butt in front of Jasper" he demanded.

"Do I have to?" whined Jacob.

"Hey at least you didn't get licked" I hissed.

Jacob stood up, and walked over to Jasper. And then he started shaking his butt. I tried to look away but it was pretty funny. We all started laughing, and well Jasper was sobbing.

"Okay I think that's enough" I said and then Jacob stopped and Jasper thanked me.

"How about a different game?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Alice asked

"Well there is this game I know that I used to love to play in the 7th grade with my friends Tanya, Tyler, and Timmy. And well you get this paint ball blaster. And you divide into 4 teams, and then you shoot, or paint people with your blaster. And if they get shot then they're out" I finished and everyone was smiling.

"I think that would be fun" Rosalie said

"Let's try it. Outside though, where there is more space to run and where Esme won't kill us." Edward added.

"Okay well the teams will be Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, Jacob and Edward, and Katya and I, and how about whoever wins gets to kiss or receives a kiss from each player" I instructed

"Okay then we shall blast the paint" Emmett said, and then he walked to a closet and opened it. In the closet were a lot of water guns, B.B. Guns, and paint ball guns. And more fun guns.

"You guys are always prepared" I complimented

"Thanks" all the Cullens said at once.

Katya POV

We grabbed our guns and snuck out of the house. Outside it was really dark; the only light we had was the back porch light and the light of the moon. We had to pledge to stick to our buddies because we didn't want to get lost in the thick forest that was on the outskirts of the backyard. Then we prepared ourselves, to begin the fight. Mariah and I had promised not to use our powers because we thought of it as unfair. The game had begun, and Mariah and I were hiding behind a tree. I was on the lookout on the right side and she was on the left. I heard a scream that sounded like a shriek of pain. I looked out to see who it was. Alice was on the ground clutching her ankle.

"OMG, she's hurt we have to do something," Mariah was shocked and she was about to rush out there until I stopped her.

"Just watch," I told her. We watched as Jasper ran over, with Emmett alert by his side, and tried to help her out. Rosalie had jumped out from behind a tree and struck Jasper. Then she tried going for Emmett but had missed. Jasper was out and Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands thus proving that she was in perfectly fine shape and an awesome actor.

"Sorry, Jazzy," She pecked him on the lips, but didn't stay there for much longer. She knew she had to be on the lookout for possible attackers.

"How did you know?" Mariah whispered to me.

I smiled, "Just a hunch." I was one of those people that were really competitive and very aware of everything once a game of survival started. It is kind of like I put all my senses and wits on super high. I could even see and hear better.

"You have to have some dirty tricks if you want to win," I told her.

I had rolled on the tree and a paint ball came really so close to me head that I felt the wind as it passed by. I look in the darkness and saw Jacob with his gun pointed at us. He was aiming again so I just dashed for it with Mariah at my heels, bewildered that I had taken off suddenly but not about to be left behind. We went to what I sensed to be a safe place and I was watching for people by jerking my head in quick motions.

"Woah what was that?" Mariah said breathlessly as she got to the tree.

"That was Jacob," I explained.

"Ugh, We got to take him down," She roared.

I rolled my eyes then I looked around the tree again. This time I saw Rosalie standing in the open.

"Look," I tapped Mariah once on the shoulder.

She followed my gaze and saw Rosalie. She was stretching and purring Emmett's name. I saw a movement in my peripheral vision and saw Emmett there. He was struggling to make up his mind. I could practically see his thoughts. _Should I go or should I not? Game or hot girlfriend?_

Rosalie was trying to act as sexy as possible to draw him out of the shadows. She succeeded and he came crawling out like a puppy with his tongue out. She pointed a finger at him and drew him further out into the open.

"Oh Emmett," she purred. She winked at him and he came even closer. He got to her and started kissing her not being aware of anything going around. Alice had come out and shot him.

Rosalie pulled back and stuck her tongue out at her Emmett, but in the process had gotten shot by a laughing Edward. Now the only people who were left were Alice, Edward, and Jacob. They were going down!

Mariah POV

Katya and I were still hiding behind the tree. Now we both couldn't see neither Edward, Jacob, nor Alice.

"We should climb up the tree" I whispered in Katya's ear. She nodded, and she then she helped me to climb up the tree first. Then when I climbed up the last branch, I put my hand out. Katya took it, and I pulled her up to where I was standing in the tree. Then I saw this paint ball coming at me. But thank goodness, it landed on the leaves that were in my face. I looked down to see Jacob standing there, trying to look for someone. Then I aimed for his big head. And then I blasted. It hit the top of his head, and he looked up to see me and Katya. I had to give him a face to "not yell" and then I then blew him a kiss. He kept his mouth shut, and then walked off.

"Can you see anyone?" I asked Katya

"Shh… I think I see pixie feet, and short hair" she hushed me. And she pointed her gun to Alice. Alice was dancing around, singing and then something blasted her, but it wasn't me or Katya. We saw Edward, and then he was chuckling. Quickly, Katya shot Edward in the shoulder.

"Ow," he yelped, and then I jumped out of the tree. Katya followed.

"That was a great game. Congrats" Edward said, and then kissed Katya.

"We won, we won, you guys are losers, oh ya losers!" I sang, and then I started to cha cha.

"Oh please, I clearly should have won." Emmett complained

"Next time, we can switch teams, but we can't act all sexy or hurt, and we can't talk" Jasper suggested being fair but a little un-sportsmanship like.

"Now I think we owe you guys something" Jacob said, and he leaned in to kiss me. But I stopped him.

"No, No, you last" I laughed and then he just grabbed me, and kissed me anyway.

Jasper came up to me, and kissed me. And then I hugged him. Next Emmett came up. He picked me up, spun me around, and then kissed me. Next Edward came up to me and he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't mind that it wasn't on the lips. Alice danced up to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Congrats" she said, and then danced off to where Jasper was. Rosalie came up to me and kissed me on the cheek as well. Then I hugged her. And she whispered something in my ear.

"If it wasn't for me, Emmett would have shot you" and then I laughed.

Now Jacob walked up to me, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me into his chest. We started to kiss, and then it turned into us making out. It was a great Christmas Eve!

* * *


	17. Santa Came Part 1

**Thank you to Ericalynn. She made my day with her one review this whole week.**

Quote of the week: Never fear shadows. They simply mean that there's a light shining nearby. ~ Ruth E. Renkel

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 17 (Santa Came Part 1)

Katya POV

It was my turn to receive the prize kisses. That statement alone scared me halfway to death. I didn't want kisses as a prize; I only went along with it because I thought we weren't going to win. I mean surely the guys had more skill than me at a game I was only now being introduced to. However, my luck isn't the greatest force out there, and I was proved right after we won the game and Mariah had taken center stage for smooches.

"You know… I don't want to get a big head about winning, so I don't think I should get the prize," I mumbled as an awful excuse.

Mariah rolled her eyes at my nonsense, "Oh please… don't be modest…" She stood behind me and pushed me out in front of the group I didn't want to see right now.

I blushed obscenely and looked down at the ground studying it with unneeded scrutiny. Silence fell and no one said a word.

The ever brave and bold Emmett came up to me, threw me in the air like a rag doll, and then kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he just smiled his cheese eating grin that made it look like he won a million bucks. That made me oddly happy and also confident.

"Sorry, I couldn't slip you some tongue," He purred while laughing at my horrified expression after he said that. I don't like it when he gets it in his head that he has to mess with me. I looked at Edward and pleaded with my eyes. He just rolled his in a way to say _Ignore him he will go away, _but there was also a hint of jealousy and protectiveness in his expression_._

After Emmett was done humiliating me, Jasper also came up to me, but it was really awkward because we were both leaning in and we bumped our noses.

"Ugh," we both groaned in an awkward tone. Jasper rubbed his neck and then tried again. This time it was a success. I could see Edward not watching as I was kissing other guys and his brother, but it was just prize kisses. They meant nothing except maybe a friendly gesture…? Even I laughed at how absurd that sounded. Alice bounced to congratulate me and kissed both my cheeks. Rosalie came up and did the same thing as Alice.

"Oh come on some girl action," Emmett yelled basically pleading. Rosalie rolled her eyes and winked at me trying to tell me something that I did not pick up. Before I knew it, she brought her lips towards mine and crushed me with her mouth. My eyes enlarged and I was waiting for her to end it, but she remained there for a few seconds more. This was obviously to get Emmett in the mood, but it was still really shocking. Every guy was watching with their mouth hanging open and I was blushing like crazy still not disconnected from the kiss. Neither Rosalie nor I were lesbians, but I guess that one of things that turned on Emmett was girl on girl action. I put that piece of information in the back of my mind, inside of a mini vault filled with pointless things that I hope I would never remember. She pulled away and stalked off towards an eager Emmett in a slow cat walk. Models would be jealous of the way she pulled off the slow and seductive advance towards Emmett. Then Jacob came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled in a brotherly way while putting one, heavy arm around my tiny shoulder. Edward was the last one to approach me. Usually he wasn't so valiant, but today he strode over to me shoulders up and head high. Then, he dipped me low and held me to his chest while kissing me furiously. I was guessing the anger and tension in his lips was because of the other guys who had kissed me. He was probably, at the moment, tasting different things on my lips which made him even more frustrated. I didn't mind because it only made the kiss hotter. The reason for his audacious act was because he was trying to tell the other guys that I belonged to him and no one else. Claiming me. I thought it was kind of silly but also kind of flattering at the same time. It was like he was a dog that was marking its territory and I was just the fire hydrant or tree.

"There is more where that came from," He winked at me and I shivered in pleasure. I couldn't wait for the 'more' part.

"Don't mark me. I mark you," I whispered defiantly in my most sexy tone, right by his ear. My breath caressed as well as tickled his earlobe. He chuckled lightly obviously understanding what I had meant and was undoubtedly embarrassed that I had seen through his furious kiss.

"Tell me," Emmett had said.

"Tell you what?" I asked generally confused but lacking interest.

"Tell me what you told him," Emmett demanded like a 5 year old who didn't get any cookies.

"You are an idiot," I responded to him.

"Haha Eddie. Katya called you an idiot," Emmett teased evidently missing the fact that it was him who was being called an idiot. Everybody started roaring with laughter at Emmett's inability to grasp things.

Since we finished our game, Mariah and I decided it was time to go home. We were about to get in my car, which had survived the crash, when Alice came running out of the house.

"Wait!" she shouted while prancing towards us in rhythmically flowing dance steps.

"Yeah?" we both said and turned to face her.

"Can't you guys stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Well… we would have to drive to our house to get our stuff and then drive all the way back," I complained.

"And it's already late," Mariah added.

"You are coming to spend Christmas with us tomorrow though. It will save you the trouble of driving here in the morning." Alice was right since Robert was spending his Christmas with Billy we had decided to spend it with our friends. I felt bad for Billy though. He didn't have any other family to spend it with since Jacob was with us. I remembered what happened to any other family he had and was suddenly filled with sympathy and sadness. Jacob had a mother, Sarah, but lost her over 5 years ago in a car crash. He didn't like talking about it and we didn't push him. Plus, that was something we had in common with Jacob.

"Well… I guess," I hesitantly agreed. Mariah still wasn't sure.

"Jacob will be here. And he will be very lonely in that big bed…" Alice teased her then she agreed right away.

We took my truck home and packed our stuff. We also made sure that we didn't wake dad. He was at work all day, and I felt bad how we got a 2 week break but he never did. He must be exhausted and fatigued. I was tired just from the paint ball fight we had an hour ago. Now that is saying something.

We quietly got out of there and went back to the Cullen's house. Mariah quickly went up to Jacob's room, and I went to Edward's. I knocked before entering to be polite. When no one answered, I let myself in. The light was out and there seemed to be someone in the bed. I was guessing Edward was asleep, so I didn't turn on the lights. I went over to the bed and checked for any breathing/sleeping human being. Nobody was in the bed. I set my bag down next to the couch and was about to sit on it when someone had attacked me. I screamed, jumped up, landed on my butt and hit my head with a thud against a drawer. Blood oozed out of my skull and pooled around me. _Black dots dabbed at my vision until finally all I could see was black…_

I woke up in somebody's arms. My head hurt painfully to the point of a migraine, and my vision was blurred for a moment. My vision cleared eventually, but I still couldn't see anything. The room was dark nothing being disturbed from what I could remember. I looked up and recognized Edward looking down at me. He was very blurry but I realized it wasn't because of me; it was because his eyes were blurry and tearing.

"I am so sorry," He apologized, desperation rang clear in his voice.  
"For what?" I asked confused. I sat up and looked at him with big eyes. I needed to know what was hurting him and to stop it in its tracks

He put his face in his hands and wouldn't budge when I tried to take them off. It was no use; I might as well have been moving a sculpture.

"What?" I asked again.

"I am so sorry I hurt you," He revealed his face and I saw that he was crying.  
"I didn't mean to…" He blabbered.

"What happened?" I asked calmly ignoring the pain on my head that was screaming at me.  
"I didn't mean to," He apologized again.

I took his hand and tried calming him down, "Tell me."

He exhaled through his nostrils in an angry gesture.

"You came in and I tried to surprise you," He paused to recollect his thoughts and take a breath, "I jumped out and you got scared so you fell and hit your head on the drawer."

I turned and gave death glares to the drawer making myself feel really stupid and insane.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said with an ache in my heart to soothe and assuage him.  
"NO IT ISN'T YOU WHO SHOULD BE SORRY!" He yelled at me. His brutal tone and rearranged, normally beautiful features alarmed me.

"I HATE MYSELF FOR HURTING YOU LIKE THAT," He roared with anger so ferocious that it made me shrink in cowardice.

"It's okay," I said trying to calm him down with a hand of mine on his back. He just shook it off, and I couldn't contain the feeling of rejection as it swarmed through me.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY BUT IT'S NOT! YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH HURT AND ABUSE AND I JUST KEEP ON ADDING TO IT! DON'T TRY TO MAKE THIS RIGHT BECAUSE EVEN YOU CAN'T HELP THE ANGER I FEEL TOWARDS MYSELF!" He bellowed again. Every time he spit out those words, I flinched back because of the malice that I could feel from his tone and body language. I got up. He didn't even look at me as I did, "Edward I love you and I can't deal with you bashing yourself like this. I trust you as much as I can, but you have to trust yourself first."

He scoffed and I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran sobbing into the bathroom. When I got there, I shut the door with a slam and just fell on the floor. I held my knees as I bawled on the now wet tile floor. I was trying to shush myself because I didn't want to wake everyone up, but between my staggered breathing and red, puffy eyes it was kind of hard. _Maybe humming would work_. I started humming Love Story by Beethoven, but that made it harder to not cry.  
I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Edward, but I didn't feel like answering.

"Please come out, I didn't mean to yell," he said terribly forlorn. He needed comfort right now more than I needed it. So that is exactly what I gave him. I opened the door and wiped my eyes trying to stop the urge to throw myself in his arms and weep some more. I needed to be brave and courageous not the little girl who needs to be nourished every minute of every day. I needed to be a divine warrior. I was standing awkwardly and was waiting for him to speak. _Yeah, real divine Katya_, the sarcastic part of my brain sneered.

"I am sorry. Sorry for hurting you, sorry for yelling, and I am sorry you ever met me. I just wish I could protect, but I already failed at that," The self loathing in his voice was thick, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Walking towards him slowly, I took his hand and held it in mine.

"It's okay. I, on the other hand, am not sorry I met you. You're turned my life right side up. I just wish I could show you that." I told him sincerely.

"I hate myself…" He said and he was going to say more before I stopped him again.

"It's okay," I repeated.

He picked me up bridal style maintaining cautiousness in case he damaged me again and walked over to the bed. _It's okay I trust you_, I tried sending this thought to him, but of course he wouldn't get it. He set me down on my knees on the bed and he was standing up just looking at me with eyes that held love and so many other emotions. I put my arms around his neck and embraced him. He smiled at me though it did not reach his eyes, "I don't deserve an angel like you."

I kissed him furiously because my lips were aching for his touch. He kissed back softly and then we moved to the bed. His touches were as if he was trying not to hurt me. I wanted to get closer, but every time I tried he gently pushed me away. I was very desperate, but I stopped anyway and rolled over on my stomach.

"Are you mad at me?" I mumbled trying to keep the lump out of my throat. _Stupid clumsy Katya loses control again. _

"Why would you think that?" He said quickly while holding me to him.

"You don't want to touch me," I told him, scared that I was right but hoping that I was wrong.

"Truth is… I am petrified," He revealed, taking me off guard, "I am petrified of hurting you. Now I will always think about this when I am with you. I could be a danger to your health."

"It was an accident," I said trying to get through to him. My voice was filled with hopelessness. Edward was about as stubborn as I was, and that was saying something. Plus, he had this unpleasant habit to blame everything on himself.

"The worst things come from accidents," He responded gravely.

I wanted to comfort him, but I could find no way to do that.

So, I settled for the non verbal way and just put his arm over me as I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Before I did though-I was half awake and half asleep- I remembered telling him that I needed him.

Edward POV

Katya and I were watching a romantic movie, in my room, while everybody was probably asleep, or doing something else. She had woken up right after telling me that she needed me. That filled my heart with joy and futile hope. That means that I have to try that much harder not to do anything that would put her in danger. I snuggled up closer to her when thinking about her life being on the line because of one of my stupid, mindless actions -which in fact was very ironic.

"So. What do you want Santa to bring you?" I asked her trying to get my mind off of everything. She looked up at me, and laughed her delicate, soft peal of bells.

"Nothing, I want absolute nothing. Because I already have everything" she smiled, and kissed me. My heart swelled at the thought of this amazing girl. She was like no other her girl out there. She was unique, and all mine.

"But you need to want something. I mean Santa just can't be bringing everybody else presents and not you" I complained ready to give her the world if she asked for it.

"Fine! All I want for Christmas is for you to kiss me right now," she murmured quietly. This was one thing that I was happy to give and could give any time she wanted. I granted her wish. I caressed her face and brought my lips to hers sweetly. I tried putting as much feeling in to it as I could. I needed her to know how much _I _needed _her_ not the other way around. The feeling made her bite her lip afterwards while she was just staring at me. She looked so damn sexy when she did that. Every time it made me almost lose my head and want to kiss her senseless.

"You have two more wishes" I joked, and she slapped me playfully.

"I told you what I wanted for Christmas! So don't get me mad" she said humorously.

"Okay," was all I said. We continued to watch the movie- well she did. I just stared at her like always- when she spoke out of the blue during the scene where Romeo tells Juliet of his passion.

"Now Edward when I tell you this. Don't get mad" she began to talk. I had the "uh oh" feeling.

"What is it? I'll try not to get mad" I promised that out loud and to myself.

"Well Declan, had asked before you all did, if I wanted to spend Christmas with him. Along with Mariah… and well Drew would be there…. and well I invited them over tomorrow to spend Christmas with us. I hope it wouldn't be a problem" she blurted out really fast biting her lip nervously after she got it out. My jaw set hard and I had a glare forming in my eyes, but not at her. OH Gosh not at my angel.

"Edward, please, he isn't one of those guys who steals other guy's girlfriends. So please control yourself" she pleaded, and I couldn't say no to Katya. She was my true love; I would do what she asks me to do even if she said _Give up your _life _for me_. However, I knew she loved me too much to ask for that though.

"Fine" I hissed through my grinded teeth and focused on trying to un-set my jaw

"Thank you" she said, and I leaned into her where our lips met. Soon we were on the ground-she on top of me- and we were still kissing. There was a knock on the door, and she quickly straightened herself flushing a lovely scarlet red. The blush made her look even more gorgeous.

"Come in" I said, and Esme came in.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important, but I just need to have a talk with you all" she said, and then we both gulped

"If you guys are planning on having 'it' soon" she began, and I stopped her. Katya went all red, and I knew she didn't feel comfortable being in here. I put an arm around her.

"Please mother, just leave us alone. And we aren't going to have 'it' soon" I advised. I looked at Katya.

"Unless you want to have 'it' earlier"

She turned as red a tomato and if I didn't know her I would have thought she needed air. Katya didn't answer.

Jacob POV

Mariah and I were in my room. Hehe my room it had originally been the guest room but I have spent so much time here that I had just learned to address it as my room. Anyway, we were making out on the bed like a couple of love sick teenagers which was kind of true because we were teenagers and we were in love.

"Gosh I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she responded with equal enthusiasm.

I thought for a moment and blurted out, "Do you want to have 'it'?"

She gave me a shocked looked and then relaxed a little.

"Where did that come from?" she laughed.

"Well I thought because we were both making out and the intensity of the 'I love you' that was being exchanged…" I stopped there wanting to go no further because I was too embarrassed.

"Oh," she said understanding. I went and sat on the ground and she came to me and grabbed my hand.

"Jacob when we… you know… do 'it' I want it to be magical," she said looking into the distance with hope in her eyes.

"Okay," I said, "We can get Alice to dress up like a pixie, cause we know she is good at that," I said in a matter of fact, "and throw pixie dust on us when we are doing it."

She gave me another shocked look.

"Jacob I don't want anyone to be there when we are doing it," she blushed, "and I meant the kind of magic that happens between 2 people when they are doing it." She said giving me a small smile.

"Oh I get it now," I had replied. Mariah sighed with relief thinking I finally understood.

"So… what you are saying is that you want me to be wearing a wizard hat while we are doing it," I had said nodding my head excitedly.

"Ugh Jacob," she groaned shaking her head, "I don't want pixies, or wizards, or even freaking Harry Potter. All I want is there to be sparks of some kind."

"You mean like sparklers…" I had begun, but she cut me off.

"Ugh, Jacob. Just stop," she pleaded, "If you are going to continue like that we are never going to do 'it'."

I shut up instantaneously. This did not last long because I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and was greeted with a flash of a camera. Esme was behind the camera and was taking pictures of me for no reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked dazed.

"I want to document your first time," she told me.

"What!" I had asked amazed  
"Yeah you and Edward will have an album about your first time. It will be called Eddie and Jakie's first time."

"Ugh mom," I whined. I knew she really wasn't my mom, but ever since my real mom had deceased she has been like my real mom.

"Now some pictures with Mariah," she said gesturing to Mariah who was on the bed hiding her face.

I pushed her out the door and grumbled, "Bye mom"

Soon after that we fell asleep.

Mariah woke up and had screamed, "Jacob let's do it."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Just do it already," she said all sexily.

Then I jumped on her and we started doing it all night long.-

"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up," I heard someone scream. They had woke me from my most amazing dream ever.

I opened my eyes and it was still dark outside.  
"What!" I grumbled kind of disappointed.

"Sorry you were just making weird noises… What were you dreaming about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing… nothing…" I dismissed the subject. I was sweating from my intense dream. I wanted to recall the dream again but couldn't. So I just laid on my back, thought of Mariah, and fell asleep.

Mariah POV

I woke up and I got dressed. Jacob was still asleep. I wanted to wake him up, but gently. I started stroking his back like I was petting a new born kitten, and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up" and then he groaned. I started jumping on the bed, and then he fell off the bed. I laughed. So much for gently.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He got up, and smiled

"Ya" he said still a little sleepy.

"Come on. Santa came last night, and he left us presents" I said pulling his arm, so he would get up.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a sec." he moaned, and then I left the room, leaving him to dress.

I went down stairs to see Edward, Katya, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper in the living room, watching the news.

"Hello" they greeted me.

I waved, and sat down on the couch. I fixed my hair in a pony tail, and clipped it up. They were eating toast. So I decided to make eat some toast as well. Jacob came down the stairs wearing a Santa hat. He looked really cute in it. He took it off his head, and placed the hat on my head. He kissed me good morning and began to butter his toast.

"Merry Christmas" Katya announced

"Should we start opening our presents?" Alice asked

"Sure" Everyone responded.

"I'll go first" said Rosalie, as she went to the big Christmas tree, and took all the pink presents.

"I color coded the presents. The pink ones are Rosalie's, the purple one's are Katya's, the blue ones are Edward's, the red ones are Emmett's, the green one's are Jasper's, the yellow one's are Mariah's, the black one's are Jacob's, and mine are the light pink ones" Alice explained.

Rosalie came back to the table with all the pink presents.

She picked up the pink present that was mine. It was a small box. When she opened it she smiled.

"I love it" she said dangling a silver necklace with her name written on it.

"Thank you" she said and hugged me

"You're welcome" I replied, and then she put the necklace down on the table.

She picked up Emmett's and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" he questioned rubbing his head.

"I'm just so curious about what's in here" she giggled, and then he smiled.

She opened it, and we all started cracking up. Emmett gave Rosalie a thong that said "Emmett is the sex king" on them.

"Emmett I think they are awesome" Rosalie responded, and then put it down.

Now she picked up the present which was from Katya. Inside, was a cute Coach wallet.

"Oh my god, I love it. I always wanted a wallet" she thanked. They hugged and then Rosalie opened the other presents and received a camera from Alice (they loved taking pictures), a perfume from Edward, and a lotion collection from Jasper.

They turned and looked at me.

"Your turn to open your presents" Emmett said

I picked up the small yellow box that said _from Katya_. I glanced at her and smiled. When I looked inside, there was a cute charm bracelet. There were five charms. One was a Pointe shoe, the other was a dancer, the next one was a soccer ball (I used to play soccer), the 4th one was a handbag, and the last one was a heart. I loved it so much, I put it on.

"Do I look good in it?" I asked and dangled my hand in the air.

"It's lovely" Alice said

"You look sexy" Jacob responded. I smiled. He always said I looked sexy no matter what.

I opened the next present which was from Alice. It was a medium sized box, and I was suspicious of what it was. When I un-wrapped the yellow paper I picked up a cute Yellow dress. It had ruffles, and flowers. It was really pretty.

It was a Juicy Couture dress.

"Oh my God Alice, I love it! Thank You So Much" I hugged her, and she kissed me on the cheek.

"You need to wear it sometime in the summer. We could visit the beach maybe" Alice suggested.

"Okay, I will"

"Now open your other present" Emmett demanded. I picked up the present that was from Emmett. When I opened it, I began to laugh.

"YOU GOT ME A NEW BRA!" I yelled

"It's from Victoria's Secret" he smiled.

I could tell Jacob was debating whether to kick Emmett in the eye or hug him to death. Either way, I held him back.

The last present was from Jacob. I looked at him, and he smiled. They were all staring at me. I took the present in my hand and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Open it already" Edward complained

"Okay, okay, don't get smart with me"

I slowly started to peel off the wrapping paper. There was a small black box in front of me now. I opened it, and then, there stood before me a beautiful diamond ring.

* * *

**Can I please get some reviews... *Goes in a corner with her back faced to you and cries loudly* "Please..."**

**_"This is the world where reviews mean everything, and a story isn't great without them._" ~SG **


	18. Santa Came Part 2

**Thank you to JandMbooklovers for this weeks only review. I love it when people review and have something to say about the story so thank you to all of those people that take the time to review our effort and imagination.**

**This is definitely the longest chapter I have posted. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.  
**

Fall In Chapter 18 (Santa Came Part 2)

Katya POV 

In the morning, I woke up and Edward was still asleep. It was about like 10:30 am so I got up and stretched. I heard the bed shift and Edward was awake. My legs automatically walked to the bed and made me sit down by buckling under me. I looked at Edward and realized that the pain in his face from last night was still there. It was as if he was trying so hard not to cry right then and there. He touched the top of my forehead and I winced from the pain. I took my hand and put it where the pain was coming from. Right underneath my hand there was a big bump. Nothing a little magic healing powers couldn't fix. He furrowed his eyebrows in agony while watching me wince. It's like he was the one in agony. I went to him and straddled his lap. I kissed him lightly on the eyelids, the forehead, both cheeks, and his nose. He looked at me with those hard set emerald eyes. He leaned in to kiss me but I backed away.  
"What?" he asked confused a little stung from the rejection.

"I need some time to fix up," I said kind of embarrassed.

He laughed quietly, but it still wasn't the normal carefree Edward laugh I had heard just 12 hours ago. You could tell the pain that was settled in there. My throat kind of went raw and I felt tears on the brim of my eyes. I made Edward like this. I broke him. I rushed to the bathroom, but not before grabbing my toothpaste and toothbrush. I brushed my teeth relatively quickly and I left the water on and plugged the drain so the sink could fill like a pool of water. I put my hand in it and the water kind of magnetically stuck to it. Then I put the water glove up to my forehead. It healed the bruise and my bump was no longer swollen but went down to its normal state. I walked outside and Edward was in his boxers that were riding dangerously low on his hips. It's like they were teasing me.  
"You like what you see?" He asked noticing me admiring him. I blushed. He came closer and it made me anxious and jittery. He looked so dang sexy in his low riding boxers. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me slowly. Then put his hands in my hair and immediately stopped.

"Where did the bump go?" He said kind of disappointed in himself but also curious at the same time.

"Ummm, I heal fast," I lied to him. It hurt me to lie to him, but it would be best if he didn't know.

"Ugh, okay," He dismissed the conversation, but I could tell that he wouldn't let this go.

My eyes trailed down his body slowly.

"I'll protect you, in the mansuetude of my care." He whispered to himself.

"I have been working out just for you," he winked and turned around. I smacked his butt, and he breathed out a hiss. I giggled as he turned and grabbed me. He slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, spanked my butt, lied me on the bed before I could tell him to put me down, and stood over me like a tiger protecting its property. He bent down and bit my lip.  
"So do you feel like teasing me now?" he growled hungrily while raising an eyebrow.

I had had enough of this teasing. I propped up my arm so I could get a better reach at his lips. Next, I attacked him with my mouth and he corresponded.

"I love you so freaking much," he muttered while we were kissing. This made me kiss him even more fiercely. He flipped us over so that I was lying on top of him, but of course we were still kissing. That wouldn't have changed even if we were on Mt. Everest falling down the mountain. My pulse was racing and all I could think about was wanting him closer to me at that moment. We heard a knock on the door but neither of us stopped what we were doing. Alice had barged in the room and I immediately jumped up into Edward's arms- which weren't that far away since I was already in them. He quickly covered us up with a blanket. I was kind of shocked and I tried to get out of Edward's lap but he wouldn't let me move. I was very embarrassed letting Alice watch me on Edward like that but nothing I could do would make him let go of me.

"You guys need to get ready like right now," she sang.

"We will be there in a minute," Edward said facing me so he could kiss me again.

"No not a minute right now," Alice chirped.

"Well we are busy at the moment," he said his eyes determined as his lips lowered down to mine again.

"No it's okay we will get ready," I interrupted their argument and set my finger on Edward's waiting lips.

Alice being satisfied with my answer left the room. I turned to him and kissed his nose then tried jumping out of his lap. This was unsuccessful as always.

"Edward let me go," I mumbled.

"Oh you don't like being here… in my arms," He sighed putting a fake sad face on.

"No I love it, but if we don't go down there I am afraid she will do something drastic," I explained. He nodded in agreement but didn't let go.

My captor flung me on my back and jumped on top of me again.

"Edward…" I grumbled.

He kissed my neck, and it ticked a little so I couldn't stop giggling. I tried getting out but it was useless. I propped my feet up on his hips and I did a backwards roll off the bed. I was waiting for my head to hit the ground except it didn't. I looked around me and realized that I was upside down and dangling off the bed. _How does this always happen to me?_ Edward had caught my foot and was pulling me up. When I was up on the bed, I saw him smiling widely at me, and I knew that it was going to turn into a laugh soon enough.

"Shut up," I said and got off the bed to dress myself. A little chuckle escaped his lips, but he soon composed himself. I took some shorts and a hoody out of my bag. Maneuvering myself out of my clothes, I was soon only in panties and a bra. I could tell Edward was staring at me so I looked back at him. I was correct he was definitely gawking right at me. Nobody could have mistaken the lust in his eyes at that moment.

"Oops," I said as I purposely dropped my shorts. I slowly bent down to get them which I think he liked a lot because he got a nice view of my butt.

"Don't make me come over there," he growled like he was trying to contain himself.

"Oooo I am so scared," I giggled and stood back up.

"You better be," he said with a smirk.

"Or what?" I asked teasingly. He had rushed at me with his arms open. I had just enough time to react and move out of the way. This continued for a while. He chased me and I ran jumping over obstacles like the bed the table and the couch. He stopped and tried catching his breath.

"Oh is Edward tired," I cooed with an angel look on my face. He charged at me one last time. When he got close enough, I just did a back hand spring over a table which put at least 7 feet in between us. He looked at me with big eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Practice," I smiled.

"Wow… you never fail to amaze me every day," I heard him mumble under his breath. He doesn't know how much that comment made my day.

We went back to dressing, and I quickly put on my shorts and hoody. I turned back around and saw that Edward was already dressed.

"Let's go downstairs," I suggested.

_30 min later…._

Everyone was downstairs, and Mariah and Jacob were the last ones to get there. Mariah and Rosalie had opened their presents and so now Alice had told me it was my turn.

I grabbed a small box first and unwrapped the package. It was a silver, heart locket with an amethyst jewel on top and an engraved pattern in the silver. Inside the locket, there was a picture of all 8 of us laughing and having a good time. I closed it and noticed that on the back it scribed 'Ne Jamais Oublier,' which means 'never forget' in French.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked. I went to give him a hug.

"I don't think you know how grateful I am. Thank you," I told him while hugging him.

I put it back in its box and grabbed a big box. The box tag said: The Em Santa. I was immediately afraid. '_Maybe I should wait until the end to open this one_,' I thought.

I decided it was best to just get it over with. I looked at Emmett and he beamed at me. I carefully opened my present from hell and my jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Edward asked worried from my reaction.

I couldn't speak so he decided to look too. His jaw also dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Emmett had gotten me some fish net stockings, and black matching lingerie that would barely cover any part of my body. The panties and bra both had a white, ribbon bow in the middle connected to a lace design.  
"Emmett…" I slowly began.  
He interrupted me, "I knew you would like it."

I smiled disturbingly, "Words cannot describe how I feel right now."

"Well I thought that maybe when you and Edward decided to finally let the dog go…." I paused to think of what that would have meant, and I shuddered when I figured it out, "Now you have an outfit for the occasion."

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. I looked at Edward and saw that his expression was just like mine, but the weird thing is… his expression seemed happier.

I wanted to get up and hit Emmett. I was about to when Edward caught my hand under the table and calmed me down. I don't know how he did it but he succeeded.

"Thank you," I forced myself to tell Emmett through my grinded teeth.

"My pleasure," he grinned back.

I went to open my next present. It was a bigger box than Emmett's. I was a little scared, but since it was from Alice I wasn't as scared. I opened it and was kind of pleased when I saw what it was. Alice had gotten me a black dress that would hug my every curve. Of course, Alice knew my body better than I did. The dress was a little too short and poofy for my liking but I still loved the gift and the thought involved.

"Thank you Alice. It's beautiful" I gushed.

She just gave me a warm smile as a 'you're welcome.'

"You're wrong. It's bootiful," Emmett added.

I just gave him an 'I'm angry' look and he shut up instantly.

I picked up Mariah's box. I knew it was hers because I saw her trying to wrap it before I had gotten home. I ripped the wrapper and found to my liking that it was a CD set: _How to improve your singing. Voice techniques to improve your range, quality and breathing._

"Thanks Mariah you always know what to get me," I thanked.

"Welcome," she responded.

I picked up the next box; it was normal sized and it was from Jacob. I undid the wrapping to reveal and black book. On the cover it read 'The Book of Shadows.'

"Well I just thought that since you like to read and since you struck me as the kind of person that would be interested in these kind of things that maybe you would like the book," he blabbered. He was right I was interested in these kinds of things ever since I knew magic existed; I had always wanted to try but didn't know where to start.

"I love it," I announced.

"Thank you Jacob," I added.

"You're welcome," he said smugly now a little bit more confident with himself.

I was holding my last box which appeared to be a normal shoe box. I opened it to find some black heels. The medium sized straps crisscrossed and would go up my leg if I put them on and the heels were about 4 inches. I know these weapons of mass destructions could certainly kill me if I tried walking around in them.

"Ugh… Thanks Rose but you know I am no good in heels," I mumbled.  
She laughed, "Yeah but you need something to wear with Alice's outfit…." She paused, "And Emmett's."

The blood drained from my face for the second time.

"Ugh Uh," I disagreed, "I am not wearing that slutty outfit."

"Oh please Katya. Don't be so stubborn. It's not like you are going out with that outfit. The only person that will see you in it would be Edward and plus it wouldn't stay on for a lot of time anyway," Alice argued. My face turned a bright red and everyone started laughing.  
Edward gave his sister a look and put his arms around me.

"What! it's true…" Alice put her arms around herself and stuck out her tongue.

"And don't be pretending that you don't like it Edward," Emmett joked. Edward's face also turned red.

"I don't," He said, but I am pretty sure that if he was Pinocchio his nose would have grown at least 2 feet.

"That's all," I said.  
"What about Edward's present?" Alice asked.

"Oh I told him not to get me anything," I stated.

She looked at Edward and made a disgusted face, "And you still didn't get her anything?"

He shook his head 'no.'

"Eddie my boy. When a girl tells you not to get her anything it still means that you should," Emmett explained. I was about to object, but was shushed by Rosalie.

"He already gave me everything I need," I contemplated.

They all ignored me.  
"Why Edward, do you have to be so stupid?" Rosalie had sighed over dramatically. Everyone was arguing across the table when we heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to get it desperately trying to get away from this. I knew Rosalie and Alice were going to give me a talk about this later. When I opened the door I started cracking up. It was Declan and Drew dressed up as Santa's with the beards and everything. They both had a sack of presents slung over their shoulders. I welcomed them in and everyone was glad to see them except Jacob and Edward.

Mariah POV

I ran to Drew and hugged him hard. Jacob followed me. And he put a hand on my shoulder restraining me.

"How are you? Come in!" I insisted and they did.

"I like your suits" Katya complemented, and I giggled

"Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating" Jacob fumed from behind me. I looked at him with concern.

"We just like to get into the holiday spirit" Declan explained.

"Mariah, you forgot to open 2 more presents" Alice danced over to me, handing me two more small yellow boxes.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

I walked over to the couch and began to open the smallest yellow box, it was from Jasper. I unwrapped it and looked inside. I took out a video camera.

"Oh my god Jasper. You shouldn't have" I replied

"Well we need to look back at the memories from time to time" he explained.

"Just keep it away from Esme. She would want to video the time you guys let the cat out of the bag" Emmett joked, and Jacob nudged him in the ribs.

I picked up the last yellow present that was from Edward. I looked at him and he smiled. I opened the present, and inside was a gift card to the mall. $100.

"Wow Edward, thank you so much" I said and hugged Edward in a brotherly hug.

Drew came up to me. And handed me something.

"For you" he said. I looked down to see one last present.

"You shouldn't have" I told him

"Open it"

I sat back down on the couch and opened it.

Inside was a silver anklet.

"Thank you Drew I love it. Help me put it on" I said and lifted my leg up. He was quite shocked at first, but then I saw him kind of smile on the inside. He wrapped it around my ankle, and Jacob groaned.

"Jacob can you come up stairs with me. I need to talk to you" I told him, and pulled him upstairs.

"Why are you being so mean to Drew? What has he ever done to you?" I asked him.

"He is obviously trying to get his hands on you" he explained. I looked at him.

"Awww you care about me that much." I said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We began to kiss. We moved on to the bed, and then we rolled on to the floor. Then I stopped him.

"We should get back down stairs." I suggested. And I got off of him. I went out the door, and he followed. Everyone was waiting down stairs for us again.

"What should we do?" Rosalie said

"Before we do anything. Katya you need to come with me." Declan said and took her hand. We followed them, and Declan was heading for the garage.

"Where are you taking me?" Katya asked

"Shhhh… just follow me" Declan said and slowly opened the garage door. Then we all gasped. Standing in front us was a purple and black metallic color Bugatti Veyron.

"Oh my god!" she screamed "Is this mine! Oh my god!" she began to cry. "You really shouldn't have"

"Don't hate, appreciate!" Declan told Katya

"You bought this for me" she squealed.

"Edward and I both did," Declan pitched in, and Katya swung herself on Edward, and kissed him.

"Let's take it for a spin" I insisted

Katya POV

I was still standing in the garage speechless. Edward and Declan were in there with me; the rest went to go watch Emmett try out his new Dance Dance Revolution. It would be funny to watch so that's why none of them could miss that opportunity; plus, I think they wanted to give us some time alone.

I was just standing there looking at the car when Edward spoke, "Say something."

I thought about it for a moment.

"I told you not to get me anything," I complained.

"Yes but I cheated," He smirked.

"You can't do that," I told him.

"Oh so you want me to take it back?" He teased.

"Yes oh please oh please just take it back," I said overdramatically and handed Declan the keys.

I hugged him really hard and whispered in his ear "Thanks for the thought though."

He smiled his lovely smile and winked at me. I felt Edward immediately come up behind me.  
"This is your present and you will take it," He commanded.

"NO. This cost both of you like more than 500,000 dollars," I whined, "Do you know how much money that is?"

"Yeah my weekly allowance," Declan teased.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"That is a lot of money and I won't let you guys just throw it away like that," I said determinedly.

"We are not throwing it away. We are giving it to you," Declan interrupted.

"He's right," Edward agreed. This was the first time I had heard them agree on something.

"I refuse to be a spoiled brat," I said stubbornly crossing my hands over my chest.

"Katya quit whining and take it. Any other girl I know would take it and already be on their way somewhere, probably the mall" Declan rolled his eyes and held out the car keys towards me.

"I am not any other girl," I huffed.

"That's right she isn't," Edward smiled.

"Well let's drop the subject and we can discuss it later. Right now, I want to see Emmett act like a fool," Declan suggested.

"True that," Edward laughed. Was I gone for a very long time or are Edward and Declan friends now? This was the weirdest thing ever. Edward has always been jealous of Declan and Declan has always thought Edward wasn't good enough for me. I didn't agree with any of it, but they didn't really care. As strange as it is, it was a pleasant change in character that brought a smile to my face. 2 enemies resolve their differences and accept being friends.

"Aww thanks guys." They gave me a confused look trying to figure out why I was thanking them. I just went to Declan and kissed him on the cheek. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward tense up. Then when I kissed him on the cheek he relaxed again. I guess his over protectiveness still hasn't accepted friends. I took Edward's hand and all of us went to the living room. I heard the song _I'm a Barbie Girl _playing and quickly seemed to realize that Emmett was dancing to it. I started laughing when I saw Emmett flailing his limbs around and I laughed so hard that I doubled over clutching my sides. He was on expert level and was missing all of the notes.

"Move over retard," Alice pushed him off the dance pad and started dancing herself. She had quick little feet that moved across every arrow when it came up. She was getting perfects and finally won.

"Oh it's on," Emmett growled and plugged another dance pad into the TV.

I can't believe they were going to have a dance tournament. Everyone was going to be paired up somebody and they would duel each other. Whoever wins would move on to the next round and would verse someone else. There was a long time until my turn, I was going against Jasper, and so I decided to go to the kitchen to make us some hot chocolate. Edward came with me. As soon as we got out of view, he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"Edward…" I hissed, "I need to get the cocoa ready, but this feels so…"

"Extraordinary, Delicious, Amazing…" He offered, "I know."

I heard him chuckle against my skin. He kissed my mouth as I struggled to get out. I decided to just let him have his fun.

"I see your getting the hot chocolate ready," I heard somebody mumble. Edward stopped and I looked over his shoulder blushing. Declan was there with a sad look on his face.

"I was just…" I stammered.

"Yeah yeah," he said and walked off. I gave Edward a pleading look and went after Declan. He was on the 2nd floor when I caught up to him. I grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked.

"Just go back to making out with that douche," He retorted.

"Declan what's wrong?" I gave him a soft squeeze on the arm and a sorrowful expression.

"I can't watch him brush your teeth with his tongue every day," I was going to interject but he stopped me, "He doesn't deserve you."

"You don't understand. I don't deserve him," I complained.

"Just sh…. And listen to me for once," I quickly shut up because I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"All he wants to do is get in bed with you. I have asked around the school. Everybody has said that Edward Cullen is a player. He is probably with 2 other girls excluding you. He doesn't care about you…" he paused and grinded his teeth together, "He doesn't deserve a girl like you."  
I was confused, and I think he noticed that because he rolled his eyes and took a big breath.

"I like you. No, I love you. I have been in love with you ever since I met you. We were doing great, and I could tell we were going to be together until your little boyfriend over there interrupted my chance." Declan explained.

"I had already fallen for you, but you not for me," he added with a sigh.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there speechless. He took both of my hands

"Say something, please," he begged sounding like Edward in the garage, but with a little hint of grief.

"I don't know what to say," I said honestly kind of dazed. I wasn't expecting any of this.

"I love you. I really do. You don't know how much my heart aches when I see you in his arms," He confessed.

"I love Edward," I sighed.

"Haven't you been listening to what I have been saying," He tried controlling the anger on his face, but some got out.

"He is only going to break your heart and I will have to pick up the pieces. Not that I mind doing that, but I would hate seeing you like that," He said furiously.

"I know Edward. He would never do that, and I really thought you guys were warming up to each other."

"Well you thought wrong. I did all of that to make you happy. Can't you see that I could make you a lot happier than he could?"

I really didn't know what to say now. I know my heart belongs to Edward and nobody could change that. I was going to say something, but his lips were instantly on mine. He held me by the waist and kissed me even deeper.

"Declan let me go," I screamed in his mouth. I couldn't shake his grip so I decided to become unresponsive. I froze like a statue and wouldn't move. When he got finished with the activity he was doing, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Why Declan why?"

I ran downstairs and into Edward's waiting arms. I didn't want to tell him what had happened because of the fear of Declan getting killed by a very very angry Edward.

"You know you can tell me, right," He said knowing that something went wrong.

"I don't want you to get mad so I will tell you later tonight," I tried making up an excuse.

"So that means you are staying over tonight?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Only if you allow it," I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"How could I not?" he smiled.

"But Mariah and I do have to go see Robert later today. We need to have some family time for Christmas," I told him.

"Okay," he agreed.

Mariah Pov

It was about noon right now, and Katya insisted that we should go and see how dad was doing. Then over the night, we would sneak out and drive to the Cullen house with Katya's new Bugatti.

"We should probably go" Katya insisted and I nodded.

I faced towards where Jacob and Drew were standing

"Will you 2 be ok if I leave you guys alone for a few minutes?" I joked, and then Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in to where our lips met.

I got out of his grip, and then gave him a concerned look. I looked off to where Drew was, and he was staring down on the ground, with his head bent down. He sighed.

"Will you be ok if I talk to him?" I asked Jacob, and he nodded

I walked over to Drew, and he looked up at me.

"This is for you" I said and handed him a small box. It was a present that I managed to get him.

"Thanks, but why did you get me a present, and not your boyfriend?" he said, and murmured the last word in a hissy tone.

"He already has everything he needs, and well, it's just a little memory" I said, and he took the gift wrapped box.

He opened it slowly, and then laughed. What I had got him was a magnet from Kings Island. It was the picture they took of us, when we rode the Vortex together. My hair wasn't in my way (Thank God) and I was laughing non-stop throughout the ride. It was a good picture of both of us.

"This is tight"

We both laughed.

"Well it was the time we met each other and I thought it was an important memory. So if you ever move back to Canada, I hope you'll never forget this moment." I advised and kind of blushed.

"I can never forget you, or this moment when I was with you. And I wouldn't move back to Canada unless you did" I blushed a little bit harder, and he noticed.

I was about to kiss him on the cheek, as for meaning good-bye but then we heard someone say,

"It's been 5 minutes already." And I looked back to see Jacob, pointing to his imaginary watch.

"Got to go" I apologized, and quickly kissed Drew on the cheek. Jacob of course saw what happened. I danced over to him, and gave him a good-bye kiss as well.

"How come I don't get a present?" he complained jokingly.

"I thought I was your present?"

"You are. Now kiss me" he demanded and I did.

Katya was waiting for me in her Bugatti, and I got inside.

"Better not break anything, or I will break your neck. I am planning to return this so I need it in mint condition" she said, and I laughed

"It's ok, I'm not fat anymore"

Katya started the Bugatti Veyron and slowly drove out of the drive way. The Cullens, Hales, Jacob, Drew, and Declan all waved good-bye to us. We both did as well. When we got home, Robert was waiting for us already.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you two," he said a little apprehensive.

"It's ok dad, me and Jenna were studying for our project in the library, along with Katya" I explained.

"Merry Christmas dad" Katya said, and hugged him. I knew she was hoping he wouldn't bring up the topic again of where we had been. And he surly didn't. Katya hated lying to dad but it was sort of beginning to be like a schedule. A schedule of lies.

"I have someone you must meet" he told us. We looked at each other relieved. Then right before us a tall lady stood. She had short blonde hair and eyelashes, she was very skinny, and she was wearing bright red lipstick, and lot of make-up. She looked like Barbie's mom.

"Who is she?" Katya asked, a little shocked. I was shocked as well.

"Meet Erma. She is my new assistant. She will be helping me sheriff the town" dad said.

'No Way' I thought in my head

"Hello" Erma said in a high pitched voice

I waved 'Hi' but didn't say anything back.

"And I am happy to introduce you to my daughters Mariah and Katya." Dad said to Erma and to us, "Did I mention we are currently dating?"

I dropped my mouth open, and then picked it up quickly.

Jacob POV

I was waiting for my Mariah to come back, while staring at Drew with daggers. He was still in my house, even though it wasn't my house. I really didn't know what to do right now.

"Let's play some football in the snow," said Emmett.  
"Sure," we all agreed.

We went outside and since we all knew the rules Emmett didn't have to explain them. We separated into teams. It was me, Edward and Jasper vs. Emmett, Drew and Declan. Edward and I had played in middle school and since we were training to be on the team this battle should be easy. I couldn't wait to take Drew down. We started the game and our team had the ball. Jasper threw it back to Edward and I immediately went after Drew. I hit him and hit him hard. He went down with me on top of him.

"What's wrong lover boy? Can't take the heat?" I smirked at him.

He gave me a disgusted look and got back up. Edward had made it to the touchdown line and scored us a point. It's only because he is a fast, little booger. We got back to the beginning and started again. This time I saw something blurred and I automatically ended up on the floor. Drew was on top of me grinning his stupid grin.

"What the freak!" I yelled.

"Just playing some football," He seethed happily. I quickly got up and got in his face.  
"You just want Mariah you asshole!" I screamed.

Even though he was shorter than me, he got up in my face too.

"Well she deserves better than you," Drew spit out the last word.

I didn't know what I was doing at the time; the anger controlled my body and I punched him in his face. He fell down and clutched his face. Then he looked at me with pure loathing. He got back up and uppercutted me right in the gut. I doubled over too. Then it was a mess. I tackled him and hands and feet were flailing everywhere. My foot went in his face and his foot went into my rib. It was a big mess, but I did get some nice hits in there before they broke us apart. I came out of that fight with a bloody nose and a cut lip. I probably had a lot of bruises on my body, but the damage I did to him was more satisfying. He had a bloody nose, a bruised face and a black eye. That's what the little mother freaker deserved anyway. I went inside to wash up. What would Mariah say when she saw us like this? What would Mariah say when she knew I started the fight? I decided to skip this and to just take a shower. I tried to wash all my problems away, but they kept coming back up when I felt the sting on my lip and muscles.

Edward POV

Jacob and I sat outside on the porch just talking.

"Calm down dude, Mariah won't dump you, just because you punched, and maybe gave him a bloody lip, and a couple, let me correct that, a lot of bruises and maybe even a broken nose to Drew" I said, and I could tell I wasn't really helping.

"Dude seriously. This is Mariah were talking about."

"But every time I have a conversation with you, it's always about Mariah. How about we talk about Katya for once" I complained, while I bounced a tennis ball up and down.

"Fine fine how is it going with you two?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Well she undressed in front of me, and I loved every bit of it, and when she was in panties, she bent down" I squealed. He had a blank look on his face.

"Anyway, about Mariah, I hope she doesn't break up with me. I mean you have no idea how much I love her" he broke down, and put his head in his hands.

"Dude it's going to be fine, now I'm going to go inside, and get some fruity marshmallows" I lied, and went inside. I couldn't take any more of his 'manly' sobs. When I went inside I saw Emmett and Rosalie, they were making out on the couch, and I could tell it was about to break into something else. I quickly ran into the kitchen, because couldn't stand what they did afterwards when they finished making out. I have seen it a couple of times because I wasn't quick enough. Maybe that's why I was so fast nowadays. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and sat down next to Jasper and Declan who were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey" I said, while staring at Declan, who grabbed a marshmallow from the bag on the table.

"So…, what should we do next?" Declan asked, and I grinned. I hated his squeaky stupid voice.

"I… don't… know" I said slowly, and ate a marshmallow as well.

"How about spin the bottle? When Katya and Mariah come back…" he suggested.

Jasper shrugged, and I didn't respond. I hated his guts. I knew he wanted Katya, and I knew very well he would do whatever it took.

"You just want to kiss Katya" I yelled

"Too late," I heard him whisper. This guy must be kidding. He only said that to make me angry. I know he did. Right? He was messing with my head and I loathed it.

"Well guess what we are not playing spin the bottle" I growled.

"Let's see what Katya says," He rolled his eyes, and I kicked him in the shin under the table

"Ow" he mumbled.

"Oops was that your shin. Sorry" I said, and left the kitchen. I knew I was acting like a baby, but I didn't care. Emmett and Rosalie weren't on the couch anymore, but that was probably because it was broken. '_Oh gosh Emmett_' I thought in my head, and went back to the porch. Jacob was there still looking out for if Mariah and Katya have arrived yet.

* * *

_Quote of the week: "Tears are the rinse water of an unhappy heart"~ _**Raynor Schein**


	19. Santa Came Part 3

_**Sorry for the one week delay, not that anyone cares or anything... I apologize now for any rudeness, apathy or anything else you might encounter with me being in a crappy mood. As for the late post, well... I have school and there isn't enough time to do any of this so I had to cancel many things on my schedule just to squeeze this in. If my grammar is incorrect or if the chapter sucks, don't blame me. I guarantee you that I tried my hardest and school just gets in the way. But, I did try to add more words and POVs into this chapter so that it would make up for what I did. I really hope it does. Forgive me if there is anybody out there that I am talking to right now. **_**Maybe I am just yapping to myself. Nonetheless, it doesn't matter as long as everything turns out right, which again I can't guarantee that it will.**

**By the way I love the 4 reviews I got. It makes me notice what true fans are... Naw! all of you guys are fantastic but some just show more of what I like to see and I appreciate those people. **

**D_on't get angry with me if I don't post weekly anymore. Even my other story had to get suspended for a while. I haven't even started writing the chapter... OOPS_**

**Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**

* * *

Fall In Chapter 19 (Santa Came Part 3)

Katya POV

We were all huddled near the Christmas tree with the fireplace on warming us up.

"Here," I said to dad and handed him a thin rectangular box.

"Ugh thanks honey," He shrugged and opened the present. The satisfaction in his face brought a smile upon mine. It was a photo frame with a picture in it that had me, Mariah, and Dad together hugging and smiling.

"I love it," He smiled and gave me an awkward daddy and daughter hug.

"Ummm, Katya… Your dad and I got you a present," Erma informed me, "It's both of your guy's presents."

We both got small square boxes. I opened mine and it was a necklace with a crescent moon made of lapis lazuli, outlined in silver, with lustrous, metal swirls over the gem hanging on an elegant chain. I looked at Mariah; she had a sun pendent set with yellow sapphire and hessonite garnet with the same silver swirls flaring out at the edge.

"When they get about 5 cm away from each other, they magnetically click together and start glowing. Your father and I found them in an antique store. They sold as a set and the shop owner said that both the necklaces are unique, handmade and one of a kind." Erma explained.

"We want you guys to always have each other and never forget that you both complete one another," Dad added.

"That's so thoughtful," I responded staring at my necklace in wonder.

"Yeah thanks," Mariah added.

"I am sorry we didn't get you anything Erma," I said apologetically feeling guilty after we got such a beautiful present.

"It's okay you guys didn't know I was going to be here," She replied pleased that we had so readily accepted her gifts.

I got up and stretched out my back.

"Hey dad, we are going to the Cullen's house," I told him. I didn't want to have to sneak out later in fear of being caught. Mariah looked at me with widened eyes and did a face palm. The look on his face after I had stated that was of pure astonishment.

"Esme wants us to celebrate with her and her family. Alice wanted us over," I pleaded adding Alice as an excuse. Robert has always been fond of Alice ever since he met her. Whenever he thought we were going over there for Alice's sake, he could never deny us what we wanted.

"Uhhh…. Fine," He grudgingly agreed.

"Thank dad," I ran to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Next, I faced Erma.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," I smiled.

"And the same to you both," she smiled back.

We rushed upstairs, grabbed our duffel bags and then rushed out the door with a quick goodbye to them both.

When we got to the mansion-like house, we were greeted by an impatient Jacob. He took Mariah's hand and pulled her over to the side. They started discussing something, but as I walked further towards the house their conversation became less and less audible. I needed to tell Edward what had happened between me and Declan, but not at this moment. I would only do it when we were in his room and when Declan was home safe and sound.

Mariah POV

Jacob started to talk really fast to me, so fast that I couldn't understand a word.

"Ok Jacob talk slower now rewind, and play" I told him, and then I grabbed his face and turned it to where now he was facing left.

"You have a bloody lip, and a bruised face!" I yelled "What happened?"

"Please let me explain. It started when you left and we played football in the snow, and well I fell on the ground while trying to catch the ball, and that's how I got the bruises all over me, and well then the ball hit me in the lip, and the explains the bloody lip, and well Drew tackled me, and that explains everything else," he stuttered, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not true" I heard another voice from behind me say. I looked back and saw Drew with a bloody lip, a bruised face, and a black eye. I ran up to him, and observed all the bruises and his broken nose that was set a little crooked.

"What happened and I demand the truth now!" I declared, and then looked back at Jacob, then at Drew.

"We got in a fight… Over you" Drew explained and then rubbed the back of his head, "And this is how the results turned out"

"Why would you guys even fight over me?" I said, and grabbed both of their arms, and pushed them both close to me. Then I demanded them to sit down.

"Listen I am just a stupid green leaf and you guys are ants or insects. Why would insects fight over this one leaf, when there are plenty of crumbs on the floor? And when I say crumbs I mean girls. Why choose the leaf?" I explained, and they both looked up at each other, and then at me. I don't think they understood me.

"So what you're saying is that this insect right here (Jacob points to Drew) needs to find a crumb, and leave the leaf alone, so that I can have it," Jacob pointed out, and I put my head in my hands.

"Drew can I talk to Jacob for a minute?" I asked him. He responded with a nod and walked away.

"Jacob I am terribly sorry, but there really is no reason to fight over me. Because when you find out what I really am, I know you'll leave me, and not love me anymore" I said, and cuddled up into a ball.

"What do you mean I'll find out what you really are? Mariah I know what you are. You are a beautiful girl that I want to have, and keep forever, and then maybe marry her if she says yes. I will love you no matter what happens" he explained but I sighed.

"For now, I think that we should start out as just being friends … again" I told him, and he looked disappointed

"Does this mean you're sleeping on the couch?" he asked

"I guess so." I responded, and then he looked up at me. I didn't know what he was about to do, but he was leaning towards me, and then instantly he kissed me. I loved his sweet romantic kisses. But I knew that if I kissed him again, then I would be acting like I wanted to be back together. But I knew it was the right choice to break up with him. I didn't want another accident to happen again.

Katya POV

I was in Edward's room and he was in the bathroom. I was just reading my book when I heard a knock on the door.

"Edward this is your room. You don't have to knock," I joked.

"It's not Edward," I heard the voice on the other side of the door reply.

I jumped off the bed and answered the knock. When I opened the door, I saw that Declan was on the other side.

"Ummm, Hey…" I said awkwardly rubbing my arm.

"Did you tell him?" He said weakly.

"No, I was going to tell him after you left," I replied looking down.

He sighed.

"He has a right to know," I argued.

"I just wish it had never happened. I mean it was great and everything," He paused and grinned at me which made me blush, "but it ruined everything we had even the friendship… Anyway I was going to tell you I was leaving. I have stayed here all day and evidently have worn out my welcome."

He had started walking away, but turned back for some reason.

"I forgot to give you your personal present from me. That is if you want it."

I nodded and he pulled out a small box and opened it. Then he lifted a white gold chain and I squinted so I could see the pendant on the end of it. It was an amethyst heart encased in diamonds. The pendant reminded me of the necklace in Titanic only in a different color. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"I look at it and it reminds me of your eyes. The amethyst is the exact same soft lavender." He grinned.

"Thank you," It's not every day your eyes get compared to a jewel, "This is amazing, but it must have cost you a lot," I commented with smiling eyes.

"No. My grandma gave it to me and told me that I should give it to someone special… and I did." He said looking at his feet.

"Awww… Declan," I said and hugged him, but realizing what I did, I backed away awkwardly again.

"I don't want to lose you," I sighed, "it doesn't matter what happened in the past. All I know is that I want you with me. I know I sound selfish, but you're my best friend and nothing could change it." I admitted.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked confused.

"Of course not. I could never hate you Dec. You're my man," I smiled.

"But not _the _man," He groaned.

"What Edward and I have is special, and what you and I have is special. I love both of you but in different ways," I confessed.

"I sometimes wonder what it's like being him. Being so close to you, being able to feel you on me," he mumbled.

"I don't know what to say," I said.

"Don't say anything," he smiled, "Knowing that you forgive me and love me even if it is not the way I want, means the world to me and I want to leave it at that," He said and walked away.

"Declan," I called to him.

"What?" he questioned and turned around.

"Let's do something tomorrow," I answered back and the smile on his face was so unique and genuine that it warmed me from the inside.

"Sure," He called back and left.

I returned to the room and after a few minutes of reading and I decided to go downstairs. Mariah was on the couch alone, sulking.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He and I broke up," She responded.

"What? I thought you loved him," I said.

"Him and Drew got into a fight over me," she replied.

"That's no reason to break up with him," I said, "He was just trying to protect his lady."

"Yeah, I guess, but I just didn't feel like dealing with it," She sobbed.

"Well that's too bad," I said and grabbed her hand, took her upstairs then I pushed her to Jacob's door. When she wouldn't knock, I had to actually take her hand and knock for her. Then I left and went back to Edward's room. I wanted them to work out this stupid little issue. Mariah would always go overboard with her reactions and would usually be the first one to back away and take a few steps back. She needed to learn to face the situation head on and work it out before it's too late. This was how she was going to start. Plus, I couldn't bear the idea of Jacob and Mariah breaking up because they were always so good together. They knew it too.

Edward was in the room when I got there.

"Where were you?" he asked smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing," I raised my eyebrows.

He glided over to me and kissed me.

"Edward," I said stopping the kiss, "I need to tell you something about Declan."

He narrowed his eyes and sat on the bed. I remained where I was and crossed my arms.

"Declan kissed me today," I confessed slowly waiting for his inevitable reaction. I saw shock come across his face and then it was pure malice.

"I am going to kill him," He said through grinded teeth. Then he got up, rolled up his sleeves and headed towards the door.

"Edward, Edward, calm down," I said running between him and the door.

"When I get my hands on him, you won't believe what I will do," He seethed.

"Edward stop!" I breathed on his chest trying to force command into my voice.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because Declan didn't mean to… Well I mean I guess he did but he knows I love him as a friend and nothing else," This seemed to make him calm down a little but not totally. He sat back down on the bed.

"Well did you like his kiss?" he asked shyly after a few moments of silent fuming.

"Don't be modest," I said and sat on his lap raising my eyebrow at him.

"I love yours a lot more," I kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are the one for me," I mumbled which made him smile.

"And you my love are the reason I live," He beamed and kissed me.

Mariah POV

I walked over to where Jacob was and sat on his lap.

"Listen I am so sorry about this fight, and all," he apologized but I hushed him. I gave him a smooch, and took off my shirt.

"It's okay Jacob, I have something I need to apologize as well" I said and scooted closer to him. He was staring at my boobs, and that's what I wanted him to do. I wanted to hypnotize him.

"What is it" he said, and tried to reach for my boobs.

"No, no! First I need to tell you something. I want to say that I am so sorry that I broke up with you, and that I hope we can get back together. I guess I just over react sometimes" I said, and slid my finger down his chest.

"Oh yes we can" he answered automatically.

"Good. Well I guess you won't be mad that I took the nutcracker ballet tickets" I said, and I took out my hair from the messy pony tail, and waved it around. I was trying to look, and be, sexy.

"No! I really don't care" he moaned, and immediately charged for me, but I stopped him one more time.

"You need to take off your shirt before you approach me" I declared, and he surely did take off his shirt.

I was lying on his bed, and he pounced on top of me. We started kissing, and then he rolled us over. I was on top of him, and I bit his lip. He growled at me, and flipped us back to where I was at the bottom of him. Then I tried stopping him, but he continued to kiss me.

"Jacob stop" I managed to say before he kissed me again. Then I put my finger on his lip, and jumped off the bed. I put on my shirt again, and grabbed my purse.

"What's going on" he asked

"You need to drive me somewhere" I told, him, and ran downstairs. He followed behind me.

"What? Where?" He asked.

"Downtown, on National Avenue. I'm auditioning to get into Forks Ballet Theatre. Because I've heard they are 2nd place in the whole nation who has top, quality dancers. And I need to get in. and I must get a scholarship to Julliard" I explained to him, while he started the engine to his Lamborghini, and drove.

"But, if you get a scholar ship, we won't be together in college" he paused and smiled

"Unless you marry me" he finished his sentence, and I sighed. I put my hair up in a bun, and dressed into my tights and leotard in the back seat.

"Well you could sign up there salsa, ball room, hip hop, jazz, and modern dance classes with me. Maybe the gang can join us." I recommended

"Okay, but why does the audition have to take place at 10:00 p.m?" he asked

"Well that must prove that they are a busy company" I replied

"But with my football schedule, I will never be able to probably make it to the dance classes" he explained

"Oh ya. But can't you just kind of ask the couch for private football lessons after dance class?" I advised him, and he shrugged.

"I guess I could because I am his favorite football player after Edward and Drew" he hissed out that last word.

"Okay. Now stop the car right here, and I'll walk to the studio, then meet me up at the visitor center in the studio. At 11:30" I told him, and he nodded

"Can I stay and watch?" he questioned and I shrugged.

"Well I guess I'm staying" he responded and parked his car.

Katya POV

Edward and I were on the bed just talking.

"Edward, have you ever thought of what would happen to us after high school?" I asked him worried about what his answer would be.

"No not really," he responded answering truthfully.

"Well I mean. You are going off to do your thing and I would be going off to do my own thing," I mumbled, "We would never be able to see each other."

"I don't like thinking about things like that. I mean I know we are supposed to be planning for the future and everything, but I can't imagine a future without you in it," He said.

I smiled and traced the patterns on his covers.

"It's just sometimes I wish you knew what was coming so you could brace yourself for the worst," I began again after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but when I am with you nothing could be that bad," he babbled.

"Edward you are so cheesy," I jokingly hit him, "but it's okay. I like it."

I snuggled up to his chest and breathed in his natural, delicious scent.

He got off the bed and took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in boxers.

"Do you always sleep like that?" I giggled.

"Yeah, unless you prefer me sleeping in the nude," He winked.

"As tempting as that sounds I am fine with you just the way you are," I laughed.

"Well do I get a say in the way you'll be dressed sleeping next to me," he inquired.

"No," I chirped.

"You're right. Whatever it is I could sneak it off you during the night."

I lowered my eyebrows trying to pull off that 'try me' look and proceeded in taking off my pants and shirt. When I bent down to get my pajamas I shook my butt a little just to tease him.

"Don't you tease me young lady. You don't know what I will do if I come over there," he growled.

"Dare you," I challenged.

He sprung out of the bed and towards me. Then he picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him and now he was supporting all of my weight. My hair was down and around my face and his. It was like a veil protecting us from the outside world. Right now, it was just me and him. I grasped his back and clung to him for my life. We crashed into the bed and he laid on top of me. We were still kissing but I was trailing my hand down his chest. He pushed his body on me and I willingly accepted it wanting to be closer. I bit his lip and then licked it.

"The things you do to me," he hissed.

I giggled and kissed his neck and moved down to his collar bone knowing how he loved that. I then took my other hand and wove it in his hair. His green eyes were piercing mine as he looked at me.

"Oh My Gosh," I whispered horridly and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He also sat up and looked at me with worry and apprehension.

"I totally forgot," I spoke my thoughts out loud. I sprang off the bed and hurriedly put on my pants. Then I rushed out the door telling him I needed to be somewhere at that time. He tried following me, but I had run out the front door and into the woods. Tonight was a full moon.

Edward POV

Katya quickly ran into the forest; I tried to catch up to her, but she was weaving through the trees like it was no big deal. Plus, I was really cold; In the hurried frenzy, I apparently forgot to put on pants and was only in boxers and a shirt.

When I finally reached her, I grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away.

"What's going on" I demanded for an answer. She struggled to get out of my grip.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, and then got out of my grip, and pushed me away from her. I felt the sting of rejection soak in. Why would she do this? Then she ran for the lake that stood before us. SPLASH! She jumped in the water. I was really confused. I was really, really confused. Then when she reemerged from the water, she was smiling like she had accomplished something great.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She started splashing me, and pointed to me then the water. I could tell she wanted me to jump in the lake as well. I would walk to the ends of the earth for this goddess so why not a lake? I shrugged and then did a canon ball into the clear water. The excess water from my impact had gone up in the air and rained down on her soaking her in the process. And for some reason she gave me a disapproving look even though she was already soaked. That was how our water war began. She splashed me and I splashed her. However, for some reason every time she made a gesture towards me, the water moved to her will and doused me under its great power.

"How did you do those huge waves?" I wondered.

"I have my ways," she answered. She went under water, and then grabbed my leg, and dunked me into the water.

"Will you explain why you had to jump into the water?"

She was silent and hesitant with her answer, "It was my New Year's resolution last year."

This was obviously a lie and I could clearly tell that, but I decided not to push her into the subject. She would tell me when she was ready.

"So your New Year's resolution was to jump into water every full moon?" I questioned her undeniable lie.  
"Sure," she squinted her eyes and I laughed.

"Like I said, you amaze me every day. I can't wait until tomorrow for what you will do to amaze me" I explained.

She smiled, "You are asking too much of me Edward." Then she swam to me and kissed me. She looked pretty sexy when she was wet. Her wet hair clung to her neck and face which made her look like a dark Aphrodite. Furthermore, the light from the moon made her purple-blue eyes shine out brightly in contrast to her pale skin. I wanted to catch her in my arms, but she started swimming and it was evident that I had lost her attention and that I needed to get it back somehow. Don't ask me why. It's a guy thing.

"Watch this" I said, and got out of the water. I held onto a vine from a nearby weeping willow tree, put all my weight on the vine, and then SNAP! The vine broke. My butt landed on a downhill, muddy slope; The mud made me slide and I descended towards the water.

She started to laugh really hard. I definitely gained her attention back even if it wasn't in the way I wanted. I blushed profusely.

"You sure have moves," She teased and swam off into the deeper water.

She was one weird person. I did not know why she decided to run out of the house and into the water. I know the New Years story was fake so what really happened? My thoughts were all happening so quick that I didn't have time to catch them all. I decided to just let it go and continue swimming. The problem was that it was really cold outside and definitely colder in the water. She was just swimming around like it was 70 degrees in here. I knew we had to go back into the house before we died of hypothermia or something. After much pleading on my side, we both got out and headed back into the house.

Jacob POV

I sat there on one of the theatre seats watching random auditions before Mariah's. I seriously did not know why Mariah wanted me to drive her to an audition at this time of the night. Who on earth would have an audition scheduled at this time? Mariah apparently. I didn't mind driving my girl to her auditions, but this late at night was really screwing with my head. It was Mariah's turn and she did random flips and turns. I couldn't really recall what they were. The teacher was throwing out random words, and she was corresponding to what the teacher said.

When her audition ended, she ran and jumped on me. I caught her and she kissed me with as much force as she could muster after that tiresome audition.

When she finally stopped I said, "I think you got the part. You were amazing."

"Thank you Jacob." She responded and put her hand around my waist. I did the same and we walked to the car. Then, we drove back to the house. I carried her inside just because I wanted too; plus, she didn't complain. We silently crept in though the front door and tip toed back to my room. When we got there we closed the door and started giggling like little girls.

Mariah sat down on my bed and thought silently for a while.

"You know what," she said as she got up, "We need to go do something with the gang."

"Right now?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said determinedly.

"Well I don't think Carlisle and Esme will let us."  
"They won't know," she replied, "I am pretty sure none of them are asleep so we have to go get them before they actually start to doze off."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she responded.

We went and knocked on Edward's door. Nobody answered so we went right in. No one was there. _'Hmm… weird'_ I thought. We went to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Mariah was right they weren't asleep they were doing something else that I would have rather not seen. We all grouped downstairs.

"Where are Katya and Edward?" Alice asked.

"I am not sure," Mariah replied.

Just then we heard the front door slam shut, and a wet couple walked to the living room.

"What?" we all gasped seeming confused except Mariah.

"Go put on dry clothes we are going to do something?" Mariah commanded.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"I am not sure," Mariah said again.

Mariah POV

We all sat in a circle; thinking about idea's to do. I yawned, and then leaned my head on the couch.

"Are you sleepy?" Alice asked me. I yawned once more as a reply.

"A little." I replied just in case she didn't understand my first indication.

"How about we do this? Whoever falls asleep first gets a little surprise," Rosalie explained.

"What surprise?" Katya questioned

"Well the 7 people that remain awake will communicate and figure out what we will do with the sleeper"

"Can we take off clothes?" Emmett questioned. The guys all raised their eyebrows, and smiled in a creepy notion.

"Only underwear and bra for the girls and only boxers for boys" Alice said, but I immediately jumped into the conversation.

"NO! NO! NO! I do not approve" I responded

"Party pooper, now you buy the scooper" Emmett sang, and we all laughed.

"It depends on what the group thinks, and agrees on" Jasper butted in trying to compromise like the guy he was.

We finally all agreed in the next half hour and started talking about random games.

"While we're playing this game, we should play Truth or Dare" I suggested

"Sure why not," Edward said

"I guess we could," Jacob replied. So we all began to play Truth or Dare.

Jasper started first.

"Mariah, Truth or Dare?" he asked. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Truth" I answered slowly

"Would you ever leave Jacob to go to a college you have ever dreamed of going since you were a little?"

I stared for a while

"You're thinking about this" Jacob said. I didn't respond.

"I can't believe that you might actually leave me for a building"

"I didn't answer yet. And I would never leave you" I cried

"Whatever, I knew from the start when you got in to the fancy ballet school that you wouldn't shut up about that freaking school Julliard. Well who gives a damn about Julliard?"

Jacob could be such a girl at times.

I gasped, stood up, and walked up to where our eyes met.

"I do! And when I do get into Julliard, I would be glad to leave you. At least I'm planning my future ahead. I won't end up as a stupid factory worker," I told him, and stomped out of the room and into the night air. I began to cry, and ran into the forest. I ran until I saw a big oak. I walked up to the tree, sat down, curled up into a ball, and began sobbing. Jacob, who had followed me, and sat down beside me.

"Listen, I am so sorry about what I said back there" he apologized.

"Shut up! I don't care. Because I know I won't get in to Julliard. It's just a fact"

"I'm afraid ok. I'm terrified that I won't be able to see you, or spend more time with you, when you go to your dance practices" he groaned. I looked up at him, and he had his head in his hands.

"That's why I might just quit. I thought that it would be better if we just spend our high school years together, and make them the best unforgettable years of our lives, and then we'll see how our lives are going to be from there" I explained

"No, you don't have to quit dancing. Plus, you know you don't want to. It's the 2nd top ballet school in the nation. You deserve to stay. And if you stay, it will soon be 1st place"

"Oh Jacob, that's so sweet of you. But what about you? How's football going? Is everything going well with coach" I pondered him with questions, and my tone made it apparent that I demanded that he told me everything.

"Well football season is starting in about a month, and well… try-outs are starting 2 weeks from today"

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to be quarter back" I encouraged him

"I need to practice a lot, but there's a lot going on. I need to sign up for dance lessons with you, and I'll need to practice football also. I don't know how I'm going to survive, because you have to be placed on my schedule some time" he said, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's why you'll be my partner for dance classes. Or if you want you don't have to sign up" I told him

"No, no, I'm going to. It will get me closer to you"

I smiled and an audience in my head all said 'awwwwwwwwwww'

"We should probably get back to the house. I still haven't answered yet" I told him, and he helped me get up.

"Ok, ok, but before we go, I need to tell you something" he said, and he walked closer, to me. Our noses touched.

"I love you" he whispered, and I began to tear up.

"I love you too" and I jumped on top of him, and I was now latched on and nothing would have separated us. I kissed him, and he twirled me around. Then he put me down.

"So you guys ditched us so you would get your Cinderella moment" Katya said and popped her head from behind a tree

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked concerned.

"We were checking on how things were going with you to, and well I'm guessing everything is fine" Edward popped his head from the same tree.

"Oh… well everything is fine. Has anyone fallen asleep?" I changed the subject. Edward nodded no.

Katya POV

We all sat around in a circle again. Jacob and Mariah's little drama thing was just a pothole in our night. We began the game again.

"Truth or Dare," Emmett said to Edward.

"Truth," Edward said and I heard a couple of people say 'sissy.'

"If you found out that that one," Emmett began, pointing at me, "was cheating on you. What would you do?"

"Never going to happen," I interjected.

"Shh," Emmett shushed me.

Edward thought about it for a while.

"I don't know. I guess I would beat up the guy first and then if she would be happier with the other guy I guess I would let her go," he sighed and I heard Rosalie, Alice, and Mariah say 'awww.'

I hugged him and he smiled at me.

"Psssh if Rosalie cheated on me I would beat a mother up," Emmett said.

"That doesn't make sense Emmett," Jasper argued.

"It so does," Emmett countered.

"Okay well Truth or Dare," Rosalie asked me, interrupting Emmett and Jasper's argument.

"uhhh… Dare," I said hesitantly.

"Okay take off all your clothes and run around the house twice," Rosalie prompted.

"Only bra and panties," I told her and I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye and mouth a 'thank you' to Rosalie.

"Yeah thanks babe. I have always wanted to see this," Emmett cheered.

I went over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Thank you," Rosalie said.

"My pleasure," I responded.

"Okay get on with it," Emmett ushered.

I took off my shirt and pants in the kitchen and walked into the living room where they were standing. Emmett whistled and Edward smacked him. I walked over to the front door and went outside. The cold air hit my body and I jumped up from the jolt I felt. I quickly ran around the house twice while the gang just watched me in fascination. I was a little self conscious with the guys watching me and so I stumbled a couple times and fell once. When I was done, my body had goose bumps on every part visible part of my skin. Edward was waiting for me with a blanket. I ran to him and nestled myself inside the blanket. He put an arm around me and led me back to the kitchen where my clothes were. While I was dressing, he just kind of guarded the door with the focus of a Beefeater that guards the Buckingham Palace. I kind of smiled at his over protectiveness. It was kind of controlling, but it meant that he cared.

"It was so hot watching your little booty bounce around," He looked back at me and I rolled my eyes and walked off.

He caught up to me, slung me over his shoulder and carried me back into the living room.

Mariah POV

No one had fallen asleep yet, but I was about to. My eyes started drooping, but I kept waking myself up.

"Do you want to go into the hott tub?" Jacob whispered to me.

"Is there a hott tub?" I asked him

"Ya, in the back yard." He replied

"But I don't have a bathing suit" I told him

"You don't have to go in a bathing suit. You could go naked" he suggested. I gave him a concerned look

"Or in you bra and panties"

"But these are the only bra and panties I have on." I responded

"Well they'll dry fast" he advised

"Or she could use one of my bathing suits" Alice jumped into the conversation. I smiled at her. Jacob grinned.

"Fine", "But I was planning on taking off her bra in the hott tub" Jacob whispered and of course I heard. Jacob wasn't much of a quiet whisperer.

I giggled in an awkward way.

"Thanks Alice." I told her, and she grabbed my hand, and took me up to her room. She had a huge room, and it was neatly organized. When she opened up the closet door, I gasped.

She had a huge walk in closet. It wasn't even closet, it was more like a little apartment. There was even an upstairs.

"Wow" I said all amazed

"It's really nothing, now let's go to the bikini section" she said and grabbed my hand once more, and let me past a different sections and types of clothes. There were tons of dresses, hundreds of shoes, and when we reached the bikini section, I felt like I was in a bikini store.

"Let's see which one say's 'Mariah' on it" she thought for a moment.

"What?" I said confused

"It's a saying. We need to find you the right bathing suit which totally says 'This is me, Mariah'" she explained, and I nodded.

"Oh I got it" she said thrilled and then took a stool. She stood on it, and grabbed a bikini with flowers on it, and it was blue, yellow, and pink. It was from Abercrombie and Fitch. She handed it to me and then dragged me to a little 'try on' center. While I tried on my bathing suit, I pondered her with questions.

"So is this your closet. I mean like all of it?"

"No, I share it with Rosalie. But it's mostly mine. Rosalie has a closet similar to mine, but not as big." She explained. I finally finished undressing into the bikini, I came out of the trying out room.

"What do you think" I said and twirled around

"Beautiful" she said and clapped her hands.

"Now you need a towel, and you're ready to go" she said, and grabbed my hand again.

"Where are you taking me now?" I questioned

"To Towel Town" she answered and I laughed.

When we reached Towel Town there were a lot of towel hanging from the hangers.

She grabbed me one that was yellow, with sunglasses on it, and then we left her closet.

We went down stairs and all eyes were on us 2.

"You look beautiful" Jacob said. I smiled, and then he led me to the Jacuzzi.

* * *

Quote of the day, week, or possibly month: ~ _"We always deceive ourselves twice about the people we love - first to their advantage, then to their disadvantage" ~ **Albert Camus**_

** I LOVE REVIEWS! SO MAKE ME HAPPY DANG IT!**


	20. OnyxEyed Stranger

**Okay okay... you can bag on me if you want and I will take all of the hits... but you have got to understand that it is hard to make time and I don't have the motivation to do it *ahem* not enough reviews *ahem* I was in a hurry when I was revising this, so it might not make sense or be well written. I apologize for that. May you pardon me? The reason that this chapter is pretty short is because 2 HUGE things happen in it. First of all this is where it turns into sort of a cross over (I think) and well the second thing... you have to find out for yourselves. **

**I hope you enjoy... And thats all I wanted to say.**

******Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.**  


* * *

Fall In Chapter 20 (Onyx-eyed Stranger)

Jacob POV

I led my petite Mariah into the jacuzzi by the small of her back. She flinched from the warmth when we got in, but then relaxed and melted into the pot. We were side by side and my hand was over her small shoulders. It felt like my arm weighed half of her weight because every time I would adjust she sink a little and then reposition herself. I sighed contently.

"It's nice in here," I said trying to feel her butt with my hand.

She laughed," Not that nice, Jacob."

I pouted and she kissed my arm while chuckling.

"Can't we at least take the top off?" I asked her pleadingly.

"No," she responded.

"Please," I begged.

"No."

"Please," I said one last time.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Really," I asked disbelieving.  
"NO you idiot," she laughed even harder.

I grumbled under my breath, "Some people are so cruel."

Apparently, she had heard me because she responded with, "Oh so you think I am cruel now."

Her arms were on her hips and she was giving me a skeptic look.

"No babe… I was just saying that sometimes I need some Jacob lovin," I answered back.

"Jacob loving?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah it is when Jacob gets some loving," I said motioning my hips in a disturbing way.

"If you keep that up, you will never get any 'Jacob lovin'." She smirked.

"Oh is that so," I winked and grabbed her waist and dunk her underneath the water. She came up gasping.  
"Jacob (whatever your middle name is) Black! If you ever do that again I will make sure you never get any Jacob loving in your life. Wouldn't matter if I was there or not."

"Is that a challenge," I prompted raising my eyebrows.

"NO it's a fact," she snapped back and tilted her chin away from me. I reeled her in with my hand and she tried resisting but my strength won in the end. I grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as I could. She came back on cloud 9 and I felt proud of myself again. I had gained her interest and love again, though I am not sure if it ever left. I mean seriously… look at me! She settled herself next to me again and I reached down to touch her butt again.

"Not gonna happen big boy," she said contently.

Mariah Pov

I was still soaking in the hott tub, and Jacob kept dunking me. Soon after about 3 minutes, the door opened and 3 girls (Rosalie, Katya, and Alice) were dressed in bikinis, and 3 boys (Jasper, Edward, and Emmett) were dressed in their bathing suits. Whatever boy's bathing suits were called?

"We would like join" Jasper said

Jacob groaned, and I waved them to come in.

"First" Edward said, and went into the little shack next to the jacuzzi. And then came back out with a remote took.

He pressed a button, and then the Jacuzzi began to shake. Then just like that it extended.

"Whoa" Katya and I both said with excitement.

The Jacuzzi extended like 3 more yards, and it was all vibrating with jets puslding out water.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I said, as the jets tickled my back. They all climbed in.

"This feels nice" Katya said and sat down.

"I feel like it got slightly warmer" Rosalie said

"Oops" Emmett smiled, and we all immediately swam to the other side.

"Oh God Emmett, please keep your chemicals or anything like that on your side of the Jacuzzi" Jasper told Emmett.

"So what should we talk about?" Edward asked

We all shrugged.

"Well I'm signing up to be a nominee for prom queen" Rosalie had told us all starting the discussion with nothing important at all. I sighed.

"I'm not going. The teacher at Middleton Middle school, had asked me to substitute for a day, and go over the routines and all with the dance team"

"Can't you skip?" Jacob had questioned

"No, plus I kind of don't want to go to the prom. I mean I think it's kind of lame, no offense. But Rosalie I think you would be a great prom queen" I encouraged her. She smiled at me

"Ya me too" Emmett said and kissed her on the neck.

"I still need to practice my wave" she demonstrated her wave in progress

"Well enough about prom, we need to plan out when we're going to the beach, or or or we could go to Europe. Paris, the city or love, or was that Spain? But anyway we can't stay here at Forks all year" Alice explained.

"How about Hawaii?" Edward suggested

"Maybe we could go to Venice, Rome" Katya insisted

"Or California" Jacob added

"But…" I said, but Emmett interrupted me

"New York!"

"But…" I said again, but this time I was interrupted by Alice

"Texas!"

I gave up, and just listened to the ideas of places we could go pour out.

Katya POV

I was sitting next to Edward in the jacuzzi, while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. I was tracing the lines on my palms, because I was looking at my hands in the water.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked.

I looked up and gave him my best fake smile.

"Yeah of course," I answered.

"Katya, what's wrong?" he mumbled knowing my smile was fake. I loved this guy. I actually loved anybody that knew that something is wrong even when I try to lead them to a different conclusion.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

He was going to ask me something else, but I got up and excused myself from the group. I was inside the living room when Edward came up behind me.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I had learned from Edward.

"I really don't know, but something doesn't feel right," I explained.

He came to me and hugged me by crossing his hands behind my back. I hugged him back and he kissed my hair and left his face there.

"Well if you find out don't hesitate to tell me," he breathed in my hair.

"Thanks," I responded.

"DO you want to go back to the jacuzzi?" he inquired.

"No it's okay, you can go," I sighed.

"Unless you want me to stay with you," He countered concerned.

"No you go. I will be fine." I said putting on the biggest smile I could.

"Okay…" he said hesitantly and went back to the jacuzzi.

I climbed the stairs back to Edward's room, grabbed some clothes and entered his bathroom. After taking a shower and dressing myself, I traveled back downstairs. Everybody was still in the jacuzzi so I propped myself on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on TV, so I got bored easily and decided it was a good time to go for a walk. I put on my tennis shoes and walked outside sneakily so nobody heard me leave. I walked on a hiking trail that started at the Cullen's house and went into the forest. After about 10 min. of walking, the light from the Cullen house started to fade. Realizing that I was going too far into the forest I decided to head back. I don't know what I did, but I guess I strayed off the path because after 30 min. I was still wandering in the forest. I did not freak out but kept walking. I ended up at the lake and felt relieved because I knew my way from there. I looked out upon the lake and saw a shadow. I hid behind a rock because I didn't know if that 'shadow' was potentially dangerous. I watched as a man held a struggling woman in his arms. He then proceeded by biting her neck and draining the life out of her until she was limp in his arms. I backed away trying to hold in my fear and tears. A twig snapped underneath my foot and the creature turned his head to look at me. Suddenly, he was in front of me and I was so afraid that I couldn't move. The moonlight only allowed me to see, part of his face, the whites of his eyes and pupils, which were onyx black, but at the same time seemed cat-like-chatoyant almost. Maybe I saw a glint of recognition towards me in those fathomless black eyes… I didn't know him though. They seemed to shine with power and the keen predatory sense that I could feel radiating from him. Probably, since he just obtained that girl's life essence. He was also positively the most beautiful person I have ever seen… if he could be called a person. His face was chiseled to a degree no human could possibly obtain. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black leather jacket, from what I could see, and his pale muscular arms were pouring out of his shirt. I could see every detail that his upper body might have because the t-shirt was that tight on his body. The firm pecks and rock hard abs- every girl's dream. He had night black hair and a smile to die for, which he was flashing me at the very moment. The movements his feet were making towards me were so quick and snake like but in a suave and graceful way. I was a little dazed, and I think it is partly because of his beauty and unspeakable gracefulness.

"Are you lost, little girl?" He said in a sexy tone that I think he couldn't help; then, he looked me up and down and gave me a look of lust and desire that frightened me nonetheless. Although I did realize that he was offending me with his comment about me being a little girl. That automatically says that he believes he is above me in all possible ways. Either way or another, I wouldn't let the comment keep my thoughts off track. He was here for a purpose and I know it wasn't because he wanted to give me a flower. All my senses were screaming _DANGER!_ , but I couldn't get my legs to move an inch. I even had to strain myself to make my mouth move.

"Umm…mmm No…" I stumbled while taking a step back. His step forward corresponded with mine.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid." His voice was so persuasive and angelic that it took all my energy to tell myself not to believe a word he said. I felt like I could trust him, but I think that was his goal.

"It will all be over soon," he mumbled to himself, but I heard it and upon hearing it my heart skipped a beat. I think he sensed that because he smiled right at me.

"Such an angelic maiden…" he came closer until he was right in my face and played with a strand of my hair, "such a waste…"

I was breathing heavily and I knew not what to do.

He bent my neck so that his mouth was right at my gullet. I tried struggling, but it was as if I was fighting with a statue; my actions and strength were nothing compared to his. I then closed my eyes and sent out a wave of energy from my ring. Even though the wave travels slowly, he was so close to me that when the wave went out it took him only a second to fall. I made sure he couldn't feel anything by releasing the energy in the ring. It gave me a power that took away his senses. It summons a fog like presence that can do that. The ring has special properties. I ran far away from that place and didn't look back. I felt as though my legs weren't running fast enough to get away from that horrid place. After about 2 min of sprinting, I happened upon the Cullen house. Taking no time in getting in the house, I slammed the door, locked it, and ran upstairs. I fastened all the windows in Edward's room and pulled the drapes. I fell upon the floor out of exhaustion and clutched my knees. What I had just seen was impossibly real. I could never get over those eyes, _his _eyes. I felt as I had seen them before. Ignoring this fact, my shoulders slumped with hopelessness and tears ran hot streaming down my face.

Mariah POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. It was the middle of the night, and I had a horrifying nightmare. Jacob woke up and quickly turned on the light that was sitting on the bed side table.

"Are you ok?" he asked, while hugging me.

"Just a scary dream" I told him trying to comfort myself more than I was trying to reassure him.

"Like a nightmare… what was it about?" he questioned

"Well… I was alone at school, the lights went off, and well I was in the gym, and then someone popped up, he had dark dark eyes, and he was wearing all black. And he was coming towards me with an axe. I quickly started to run, but no matter how fast I was he was always faster. And well I ran and I hid in the biology room, and then there were 5 other guys standing there, and well they had axes as well, and they were all heading for me also. And then they caught me, and then bad things happened" I explained sobbing

"What bad things?"

"I… I forgot" I lied. And then I slumped back in the bed.

"Okay" he said, and snuggled up to me.

I pushed him away. I really wasn't in the mood. I closed my eyes again, but they opened back up.

* 5 hours later*

I woke up, and Jacob was already dressed, and waiting there.

"Good morning beautiful" he said, and kissed me

I got out of the bed, and I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and then both of us went downstairs. There was huge table with many breakfast type foods on it. It was like a breakfast buffet. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were already at the table, digging in.

"Ahem, you should have waited until all of us were down here" Jacob complained. They ignored him. I sat down; Jacob handed me a plate and I grabbed an apple, sliced it up, and ate it. Then I put some scrambled eggs on my plate.

"So how is everyone?" Alice sang. I yawned, and then took a bite of some bacon.

"Has anyone seen Edward and Katya? They weren't in Edward's room this morning," Emmett changed the subject

"Why were you even in their room?" Jasper asked

"Needed to borrow some underwear" he explained, and I almost choked on my apple juice.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked me, and I nodded

Then the front door opened and Katya and Edward came in.

"Where were you guys?" I said, and they sat down in the two empty chairs that circled around the table along with the other chairs.

"We were just down by the lake" Edward explained.

"Ya" Katya said quietly.

"Ok well sit down" Alice chirped. Katya grabbed me by the arm, and took me to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" I questioned

"You need to know something" she said, and I sat down on the toilet.

"Well… What is it?"

"Yesterday I went down to the woods, for a walk, and well I met someone. He had the most beautiful eyes in the world, and he was wearing a tight tight black t-shirt, and his face was nicely sculpted" she explained

"And…"

"He almost bit me"

I was confused

"What are you talking about? Are you saying he a vampire" I laughed out the last word.

"This is serious and yes, he probably was. He probably wanted to suck the life and soul out of me" she cried

"Okay I'm sorry, but Edward will probably protect you, and you know I will too"

"I know, but I'm just scared"

"Don't be. Remember you're a water bender" I whispered

"But he's really strong!"

"Oh" was all I said.

Katya POV

I grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"The only reason I told you is because I want you to be aware of the danger. I haven't told Edward though. I don't want him to be over protective of me, but I am scared that something might happen to him. He could never protect me against that thing. I believe those legends that vampires are stronger and faster than humans. He definitely was those things. Edward is no match for that sort of opponent."

"Wow… Myths come alive," Mariah mumbled.

"Well we are not exactly normal either," I whispered.

"Oh… right," she said.

"The only way I could get him off me is the ring I have on right now," I put my hand out towards her and pointed to my ring. "DO you have yours on?" I asked.  
"No… I took it off last night."

"Well go get it," I ushered her out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

I turned around; Edward and Jacob were there next to the door obviously listening to what we were saying.

"What...?" Edward said with eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

"Long enough to hear everything about you guys not being normal," Jacob said and rushed upstairs.

I was kind of glad that that was the only part they heard, but the specific part they heard could reveal both of our secrets. I am not ready for that. Edward stood there and leaned on the wall.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No not really," I responded.

"Well obviously there is something going on that you don't trust enough to tell me," he retorted definitely frustrated.

"Edward… I can't… I can't do this right now," I pinched the bridge of my nose and took 3 deep breaths. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was doing the same thing.

"If we are going to be together," He paused and looked into my eyes, "I need to know what is going on."

"I just… I can't tell you," I said.  
"Well then I guess we can't do this," He sighed.  
I took one disbelieving look at him and grumbled, "Yeah you are definitely correct. It was stupid of me to think this would work. I should go now."

I ran upstairs gathered my stuff as quickly as possible and fled the house as fast as I could. I was stopped on the way, but I ignored every question that was thrown at me.

When I got outside, I reached into my pocket and felt 2 keys. I took the one that was for my truck and left the keys to the Bugatti on the table as I left.  
I got in my truck and was a little proud of myself for not crying so far. I knew the tears would come soon enough and they were just in shock of the realization of what had just happened. I drove home as quickly as possible. When I got home, I wiped away my tears and got out of the car. I grabbed my bag from the second seat and ran into the house. Robert was watching the game in the living room.

"Hey honey, What are you doing home?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing… I just got home earlier than Mariah" I said my voice betraying me and breaking.

"OH no. What happened?" He got up and walked to me.

"Edward broke up with me," I quietly sobbed.

He hugged me.

"He never deserved you," This made me cry even harder.

"You're my dad you are supposed to say that," I wailed and climbed the stairs 100 mph.

I had no time to lose, because I was supposed to hang out with Declan today. I took out his present and clasped it around my neck. Then I put on a new pair of clothes, picked up my phone and dialed Declan's number.

"Hello," I heard him say on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Dec," I sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Hey, Katya weren't we supposed to hang out," He said.

I laughed, "Yes. That is why I was calling you."

"Oh," He said sounding a little dumb.

"So I thought we could meet at the beach," I explained.

"Okay, I will meet you there in an hour," he said and hung up.

What was I supposed to do for an hour? I needed something to keep my mind off of _him_. I decided to take a shower with the music on high to drown out all of my thoughts. I walked into the hot water and it burned my skin. I jumped back and then relaxed more into it. When I got done, I put my clothes back on and dried my hair. I really needed to see Declan right now. I don't know if it was because I want him to say 'I told you so,' but I just need to express myself to someone and vent out my feelings. I also needed to keep check of my feelings, because I was emotionally vulnerable. If Declan tries to take advantage of me I would probably let him without knowing what I was doing. I don't want that to happen, so I had to make sure I was stable. A good way to do that would be to meditate. I took my pose on the floor and tried to tune everything out. After a few minutes of that, I looked at the phone and it was time to go. I grabbed my jacket and keys and went downstairs.

"I am going out," I called out to dad who may or may not have been listening.

"That fast?" He asked bewildered.

"I made plans before _the thing_ happened and I plan to carry them out. One guy will not stop me from doing what I want to do," I replied while standing at the door.

"That's my girl," He smiled, "Have fun."

I walked to my car and started off to the beach.

* * *

**Reviews for me... Please *Puppy DOG FACE!***

**Quote of the day:**_ I hope life isn't a big joke, because I don't get it. ~Jack Handey_


	21. Fight Fight FIGHT

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but school unfortunately comes first.

******Disclaimer: Only a few characters are ours. The rest of the characters (you probably know who those are) are not ours and belong to their creators. We only use them to have fun and to escape reality =). We do not intend to plagiarize anything.** ******.**

Now without further ado, I present Chapter 21.

* * *

Fall In Chapter 21 (Fight Fight FIGHT)

Mariah POV

"What is going on?" Jacob asked me. I sat down on the ground, and put my head in my hands.

"I can't tell you! It's a family secret" I told him, and I looked up at him

"Well obviously you're not a regular girl. Is there something your hiding from me you want to share?" he questioned me.

"Nothing! I don't need to share anything because it's me and Katya's business, so you should just put a sock in it, and deal with it"

I was really upset and nothing could brighten this moment right now

"Well then maybe this isn't going well. Maybe we should just forget about each other," Jacob moaned.

"Excuse me but I really didn't have a choice if I wanted to become like this or not. It just happened to me OKAY! I'm not normal. And maybe it's best if we just do forget about each other" I yelled, and then I began to cry.

He stood there silent, and I just continued to sob.

"Take me home." I demanded, and I slammed the door. I ran down stairs, and I waited in the garage. Jacob got his car keys, and drove me home. When we reached my house, I was still in Jacob's car. I didn't move

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I told him, and pulled the handle so that I could get out, but I couldn't. Jacob locked the door. Damn him.

"Unlock the door now" I declared

"Not without a goodbye kiss" he said quietly. I was shocked. Was he really serious? We just broke up, and he wants a good bye KISS.

"Your pathetic" I told him "Now unlock the door"

He unlocked the door, and I left the car. I grabbed my bags, and walked home. He drove off. I stepped inside, and I smelled the fresh scented air that smelled like lemons.

Robert and Katya weren't here so I was alone at home. I slumped on the couch, and started to cry about what happened. My phone rang, but I was too upset to answer. So I put it on voicemail. After about 5 minutes my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and it read Jacob Black

I decided to answer it, and see what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Listen I'm sorry but I can't forget about you." He said through the phone. I was still and didn't say a word.

"Same here" I finally told him with a sigh.

"You want to go get some coffee or something?" he asked, I kind of giggled in my mind.

"Uh… sure" I replied

"Just go outside and you'll see my car" he explained, and then I hung up.

I stepped outside on the porch and Jacob was there with his Lamborghini. I got in, and slumped in his car's leather seat.

"Do you still want that good bye kiss?" I asked him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. Then he leaned towards me, and kissed me.

"Drive to star bucks" I declared. He started the engine and we zoomed off to the nearest star bucks.

Jacob POV

I was sitting at a booth across from Mariah at Starbucks.

"If you don't want to tell me what is going on then it's okay. I respect your judgment," I said to her as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I just think it is better if you don't know Jacob. I don't know maybe I will tell you one day," She responded.

I stood up and put my hands in my pockets, "Well okay, I will go order what would you like babe?" I asked her.

"A latte please," She responded and played with a sugar packet on the table.

I walked up to the counter, since it was empty, and ordered for us.

"Can I have a Double Chocolate Chip Frappucino and a Latte," I said.

"Oh and make the Latte special. It's for my girlfriend," I added.

"Is that all sir?" The nice man asked.

"Yup," I pulled out my wallet and paid for the drinks. I also gave the guy a nice tip for being so cooperative.

I went to sit down again. Mariah was staring off into space so I looked over my shoulder to see what she was staring at. The object of her lapse was the wall.

"You okay?" I asked. I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, I am fine," She replied shaking her head.

"Number 9," The man behind the counter said.

"That's us," I mumbled and got up.

I grabbed the drinks, gave the man a thankful nod and took them to Mariah. I set the Latte in front of her and sat down again.

"Oh Jacob it's beautiful," she gushed.

The shape of the milk in the Latte was arranged so that it was a big heart that said love in it. I don't know how they managed to make something like this, but as long as it earned me more affection from Mariah, I was okay.

She leaned over and kissed me slightly.

I beamed and took a sip of my drink. After a while of silence, I felt something rub up against my leg. I looked down and back up to Mariah who was trying to look innocent. I focused my attention back on my drink, but then felt that same something rubbing up higher on my leg to my thigh. I choked on my drink and felt a wave of embarrassment overcome me. I looked around nervously as I blushed making sure that no one saw that. When I faced Mariah again, she was evilly grinning at me. I decided to play back. I rubbed my foot on her and she giggled. I was trying to look sexy, but my mask broke whenever she would go higher up my leg. My phone rang, and I was kind of grateful because I didn't know how much more of this I could take before wanting to take her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I shouldn't have done that," I heard a depressed Edward sob.  
"Well it's your fault dude," I responded crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am so stupid. I didn't know what I was doing. I miss her so much," He wailed.

"Well you know I would love to stand here and talk to you about your feelings," I said sarcastically, "But some of us have ladies in our lives and I would rather get back to that."

Before he could say anything in response, I hung up.

"Who was that?" Mariah inquired.

"Oh just Edward," I replied.

"What did he want?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"He was just whining about how he and Katya broke up," I rolled my eyes at the complete foolishness of it.

"What!" she almost jumped out of her seat, "I should be there for Katya. I could just imagine what she is going through."

"Calm down Mariah. I am sure that they will work it out. You know how Edward over reacts about things like this," I grumbled.

"Yeah but Katya never thought it would work out and even if Edward asked for her back I don't know if she would go for it again. I know they like each other a lot, but when Katya is set on something she won't budge. She's like a stubborn mule," I heard Mariah chuckle after stating that.

"Whatever we can't just butt in like that," I said.

"You can't but I can," I swear I just saw a light bulb go off in her head. I don't know what plan she was cooking up and I didn't really want to know.

"Let's go Jacob," she commanded.

"But I don't wanna," I whined.

"I said lets go," she barked again and I immediately got up.

"Can we at least make out a little in the car?" I whispered sexily in her ear.  
"Of course," She said it like I was dumb.

Edward POV

I was sitting in my bedroom, all miserable. Having nothing else to do, I filled my time by staring at the car keys that were in my hand-That were left by her. I'm not capable of saying her name, either wise if I do, I'll start to tear up, and Emmett might have to bring a bucket. Why did I have to be such an idiot and give up my most prized possession? She meant everything to me, and I was acting like I needed to know everything about her. I was literally acting like a jerk. It wasn't my business at all to be ease dropping on Katya and Mariah's conversation. After some though, I decided to call Katya, and I would beg for her to come back to me.

I took my phone and dialed Katya's number very fast and waited for her to answer. The phone rang 5 times, and she hadn't answered. It went to her voice mail, and I was nearly depressed again after hearing her soft melody of a voice. Now she's ignoring my phone calls! How could this day get any worse? I decided to call Mariah, maybe she would know where Katya might be. While I waited for Mariah to answer, my fingers drummed on my coffee table nervously. She finally answered at the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" she said confused

"Hey it's Edward" I said through the phone

"Ya I know I have caller ID, so what do you want?" she asked me. Was it just me or was Mariah mad at me too?

"Listen do you know where Katya might be?" I questioned.

She sighed through the phone.

"I do know in fact where she is, but why should I tell you. I mean you broke her heart" she said and I moaned.

"Please tell me, you have no idea how my heart aches. I need to see her, I need to see is she's alright" I begged

"Of course she's alright; she probably went over to hang out with Declan. It's not like her life ends if you two split. You're acting as though she doesn't have a line of guys waiting for. Edward, you know how it is with gorgeous women: You leave them once and chances are you are never getting them again." she replied. I stood there silent, and then I slowly dropped the phone from my ear all the way to my hip, then I squeezed the phone tight. I was furious. She was with Declan, and I know that he would try to do something to her. I quickly ran downstairs got my coat and the keys to my Volvo. I made my way to the garage and quickly got in my car wasting no time starting it up. I was going to find Katya, and I would ask for her back. I knew she probably wouldn't take me back, but I would not give up easily. I picked up Emmett's phone that he left in the car, and I started to dial Katya's number, but again no answer. I started to worry.

Katya POV

I parked my car at the parking lot before I headed off to meet Declan. He was waiting for me with a picnic basket in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Hey Dec," I waved and smiled from a distance.

He turned around and an excited smile came across his face.

"Hey," he responded.

When I got to him, I hugged him and then looked questioningly at the picnic basket.

"I thought we could have a picnic on the beach," He said nervously.

"I am starving," I beamed.

We set up the blanket in a spot we thought comfortable and then sat down. It was right next to the beach and we were overlooking the sunset. I put my bouquet to the side of me and looked at his face. It looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

"What are we having?" I questioned snapping him out of his trance.

"I made some sandwiches and an assortment of side food," He said.

"So thoughtful," I complimented. He smiled again.

"SO how come he let you come over here?" Declan asked and I just kind of looked down sad because I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh… um… he kind of broke up with me," I explained tapping my foot nervously wanting him to drop the subject.

"Oh," he said surprised and I think there was a hint of happiness in his voice. "Oh," he said again this time more compassionate and understanding like I expected the first time. I mean I know he likes me, but being happy at my misery is not exactly something I look for in a guy.

"Yup, you were totally right," I was kind of hoping he would say 'I told you so,' but no words came out of his mouth.

"I kind of just want to forget about him now. What was should never be again," I concluded. He didn't ask for any more details of the subject and I was kind of glad. I didn't want Declan to have to see me cry. It didn't take us long to finish eating since we were both fast eaters. I got up and brushed my pants off. We put everything up, and he ran the basket back to his car.

When he came back to me, he had his hands in the air and was coming at me.

"You look like you need a hug," He said. I nodded in agreement and let him wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay I would never do that to you," He mumbled and I felt a slight pressure on my head. Did he just kiss my hair? Edward used to do that. I miss him so much; it's like everything has begun to remind me of him and the memories we shared. The grass reminds me of his emerald green eyes. The beach reminds me of all those times we came here for romantic walks and such.

"Let's walk," He suggested.

"Okay," I agreed being reminded more and more of Edward.

We were talking and laughing while we were just strolling on the beach. At one point, he picked me up from behind and spun me while I laughed. Edward used to do that too. I didn't mind spending time with Declan though. He made me feel as though I have never been hurt before… as if I was whole. We were walking side by side when his hand brushed up next to mine. We both looked up quickly and gave a nervous laugh. Then while looking at me and smiling, he interlaced our fingers and held my hand.

"Ugh Declan…" I stammered nervously.

"I can't hold your hand?" He asked confused.

"No it's not that. It's just that I don't want it to go too far. Holding my hand means different things to you than it does to me," I explained.

"You know how I feel about you so I am okay with it as long as you are," He said.

"Well as long as you know where I stand on the subject then we are okay," I smiled.

He turned my waist towards him and wrapped his hands around me in a hug. I was kind of surprised and hesitant in the beginning, but I squeezed him hard and meaningfully.

"Get your hands off of her!" I heard someone say.  
We both looked over to where Edward was standing. He had an angry scowl on his face and stalked over to us furiously.

"Whatever just ignore him," Declan whispered in my ear.

"Katya," Edward addressed me by my name, "Step away from him right now."

"You can't tell her what to do, she is not under your control anymore," Declan stated before I could retort furiously about how he had no control over me anyway.

"She will always be mine," Edward growled while standing right in Declan's face. They matched up evenly, but Edward was just a bit taller.

"Get away from me dude," Declan then pushed Edward away.

"Push me one more time…" Edward threatened not being able to finish the sentence before Declan did just that.

Edward took one step forward and punched Declan right in the jaw. This made Declan fall back and clutch his face.

His lip was cut and was bleeding profusely.

"Edward," I screamed and kneeled down to aid to Declan.

Emmett then came running down to where we were.

"I didn't get here in time, Darn it," He grumbled.

"Edward you are coming with me," He said and grabbed both of Edward's wrists police style behind Edward's back.

"Let go of me," Edward yelled, but he wasn't able to release himself.

"Katya," Emmett directed towards me, "Please come to my house at 6:00. We need to work something out."

I nodded and looked back at Declan as Edward was hauled away. I had ever seen him act in such an infantile and violent manner.  
However, I was proud of Emmett, because for once, he wasn't acting like the little child. Him taking the role of an older person made me proud and pleased.

Mariah POV

Emmett called both me and Jacob over to the Cullen house. We quickly got in Jacob's car, and we drove off.

"Emmett told me Edward had caught Declan with his arms around Katya" I told Jacob.

"Do you think things are going to go well?" I worried.

"Well Emmett told me that Edward ended up punching Declan right up in the jaw" Jacob explained

"I just wish that things would be like they were before" I cried

"Ya, same here, so can you tell me about how you're secretly…." He began, but I interrupted him

"SHUT UP! And don't speak about it" I demanded. He shut his mouth, and then pulled up into the Cullen's garage. He opened the door that was on my side, and I got out. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. We went inside and we saw everybody circling around Edward, Katya, and bloody Declan. I joined the circle, and we all stared at Edward and Katya.

Edward began to speak

"I can't believe you went with Declan. He's not trustworthy" He yelled.

Katya stood there aiding Declan, and she gave Edward a shocked look.

"Okay, Listen up!" I instructed "I'm going to solve this."

"Now Edward, weren't you the one who broke up with Katya! And weren't you the one who ruined their little 'get together', and weren't you the one who wanted Katya back, and last, weren't you the one who punched Declan in the face" I explained, and he nodded slightly.

"Well do you love Katya?" I asked

"Of course I do, she's all I ever think about." he answered

"If she's very special to you, then why did you break up with her?" I questioned. He froze up and didn't say a word

"That's what I thought. Now Katya do you have anything to say to Edward?" I looked at her, and she nodded then stood up.

"EdwardI can't do this. If you can't deal not knowing one thing about me, I can't deal with you. You are the one who blew up just because you thought you heard something, and just because you're mad doesn't give you the right to go around punching people in the jaw!" she cried "You shouldn't have been listening to me and Mariah's conversation in the first place. And it's none of business," She paused and then continued, "I don't know if I can go back to how things originally were… you know when we were together. I was care free and I trusted you with all my heart, but now that we have these bumps in our relationship I don't know if I am ready to go back into it so quickly. I think I need some time." She looked at Edward with eyes filled with sorrow. His eyes widened, and he finally spoke.

"You're right. I'm really sorry; it's none of my business. I respect your judgment and will wait for you. When you decide I am worthy of another chance, I will gladly accept you back into my arms. " he nodded and then walked away into the house.

Jacob POV

"I am glad that's over," I commented with my arm around Mariah's shoulder.

"Yeah I know right," She responded. We sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Do you think they will ever get back together," she asked.

"I guess so. I don't think that they can keep their hands off each other for long," I replied.

"Yeah I know Katya is head over heels for him. Did you see how hard it was for her to say what she just did? I could practically see her lower lip trembling as she fought the urge to fling herself at him. I give it a couple of days," I chuckled.

"I give it a couple hours," I joked.

"Usual bet?" she questioned.  
"Definitely," I winked at her and she giggled.

"So when is this dance thing," I asked.

"Oh it's today…" she gushed, "Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell the others."

I watched as she jumped off my bed and heaved herself out of the room.

I followed in pursuit. She called the group down and told them the news. They all agreed and we were going to leave in 1 hour to an academy that only Mariah and Katya knew where it was. Everyone had decided to come. Mariah even invited Declan which Edward didn't like too much, but he kept quiet. The only reason I could tell that he was feeling bad is because I have known him for so long. I convinced him to come because he really didn't want to in the beginning. All I had to do is say that it might give him a chance to stand close to Katya. He bought it and decided to tag along.

When we got there it was basically this big open space. The floor was wood paneled and there were mirrors and bars along the edge. Mariah and Katya would start the class off and then a special training teacher would come and take over to teach us how to tango with a partner. Mariah was my partner and they said we would be standing really close, like chest to chest. I'll enjoy that a lot more than I should.

"Okay," Mariah clapped her hands together, "First we will stretch so we can be more limber when dancing and so we can get blood pumping throughout our body."

"The first stretch we will do is simple, just touch your toes." Mariah explained.

Katya demonstrated by bending all the way down to put her palms on the floor.

"Now you may not go that far, but touching your toes is just as good," Mariah said.

I tried that and didn't nearly get as far. I wasn't even able to touch my toes.

I heard Mariah laughing so I stood up to look at her.

"I'm sorry my abs are just in the way," I said and patted my stomach.

"Ooo that's a nice excuse Jacob. Imma use it too," Emmett sang and raised his hand.  
"Hey teacher person, my abs are in the way" He said when Mariah looked at him.

"Look at Edward and Jasper. They can do it," Mariah pointed to them.

"It's because they don't have abs," I explained and both of them shot daggers at me.

"And they are gay," Emmett added.

"Excuse me I have a girlfriend," Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah but Eddie boy doesn't," Emmett teased.  
"I had one," He said with sad eyes and looked at Katya who was over off by Declan helping him get the stretches down.

Edward POV

I kept a close eye on Katya, watching every move she did. I don't care if I sound like a stalker right now, but usually when you really love someone, or possibly need them always, you just can't keep your eyes off of them. Mariah kept shouting words that probably none of us known.

"Okay so we are going to do, kick, kick, step bal change, kick. And we are going to repeat that 4 times. Got it?" Mariah instructed.

Emmett began to speak

"What the hell is step val change?" he asked

"It's a step back, then step forward. And switch legs every time you start a new set" she explained.

She walked over to her Ipod, and put on the song "I Like It" by Enrique and Pit-bull. She and Katya first demonstrated the variation, and then we all stepped in and followed. It was terrible. Jasper accidentally tripped over Emmett's foot, and Emmett "accidentally" kicked me in the shin. Jacob, didn't even kick because he kept complaining about his abs, and well on the bal change, I didn't quite get it right.

"Okay" Katya yelled and Mariah stopped the song. "Ms. Victoria is coming. Pair up and be prepared"

I walked over to Katya, but before I got to her Declan reached her, and I knew he was her partner.

I walked back to my previous spot and I looked at all the other guys. They were paired up with their girls. I looked at Emmett and he stuck his tongue out, and said

"Loser"

I ignored him, and everyone's laughter, and finally walked in. she was wearing black jazz pants, a white tank top, jazz shoes, and her blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She was very skinny, and she was wearing too much make-up, but she looked like she was in her 20's.

"My name is Victoria, but call me Vikki" she introduced herself and smiled.

"Ohh… like Victoria Secrets" Emmett mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes. It was a mistake for Emmett to say that. He didn't really crack the nut.

"So, you guys are paired up I see, and so we should start covering the basic steps of the tango. It's very simple. You think it's usually fast, but the tango we are learning is actually very slow, and it has some repeating movements… so yeah," she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a partner?" she asked pointing to me

"No" I replied

"Well than you can dance with me" she said, and stepped up to me.

"Now girls, you step forward with your right leg first, then your left, and then after that you step with your right and left leg again, but faster" she advised, then demonstrated.

"And you're supposed to be really close to your partner, but not chest to chest, but still pretty close"

Emmett whined "Darn it"

"Males, you do the exact opposite. So you start with your left leg. So ya… can we try this slowly?" she asked, and everyone replied.

While I was dancing with Vikki, I kept shooting glances at Katya and Declan. They were pretty good.

"Focus!" Vikki yelled in my ear

"Sorry but I don't think Eddie is comfortable dancing with a girl" Emmett joked, and everyone laughed. I was really mad at Emmett, and after this class ended I was going to stick my foot up his butt.


End file.
